A NEW WORLD A NEW START
by weepingelm
Summary: Millions start dying all over the world, Arthur decides to gather people together and head out of London and find somewhere safe. They head for his father's estate and start to rebuild their lives as best they can. Then they rescue a young child with strange powers, how will this effect the group and Arthur in particular. MODERN A/U, Magic. NOT SLASH Nearly all Merlin characters
1. Chapter 1

Something was happening and no one knew what, people had been dying in their millions all over the world, in every country, on every continent. Within months it was clear that society as people knew it was breaking up. No one knew what was causing the deaths or why some people seemed to not be affected. As the power went down and resources became scarce the survivors were gathered together in small groups, no one sure who they could trust. The last message from the government was to leave the cities as disease couldn't be controlled as the dead were left unburied.

One such group had been friends for years and were working together when the deaths started to occur. Their present leader had been their boss as well as their friend. It was he who had decided to get their families together and start to make plans if things didn't improve, it was against his father's advice Uther Pendragon didn't believe for one moment that the government would fail in its efforts to save the people. Arthur disagreed, the deaths had been increasing at an ever growing rate. If plans were made and not needed so be it. He worked out that a community of fifty to sixty people would be about right for the pot he had in mind, so he spoke to various people and put plans in action. The company had closed like so many others as people wanted to be with their families. Arthur contacted the present foreman at the estate, the manager was already dead, and requested that he start the ball rolling explaining fully what he intended to do. Then he got together and spoke to his friends and families. He hated not being able to include more but if they had to provide for themselves when services and manufacturing stopped they needed to be sensible. It would be hard enough as it was.

The original number was higher than planned but as people were still dying he had no idea how many would still be alive when it was time to leave. They started too collected supplies together in the Lorries parked in the underground carpark. The first thing they had dome was make sure there was fuel in the vehicles. Then all the people involved were told to bring in all dry and tinned goods as well as things like potatoes that would keep. Frozen goods were to be left, after all no electricity would be available. Also sensible clothing and shoes suitable for manual work. Each person was permitted to bring a small bag of sentimental items only. Space would be at a premium. After that anything that would be considered useful. It would be sorted before loading[SS1] . Medical supplies were also needed. Arthur sent two people to the bookshops and library's to get books on self-sufficiency and survival. He himself made sure that all the suitable foods were removed from the canteen kitchens and coffee machines in the building.

Whilst all this was happening the deaths continued. Having a brain wave Arthur asked Lance de Luc the company's doctor to go and see an old friend of the family who after he retired as a GP ran a health/ herbal medicine shop to take a lorry and fill it with anything Gaius suggested. The old man was already coming with them as his knowledge would be invaluable. It was getting almost impossible to get any sort of food anywhere as panic was taking a grip and people everywhere had the same idea. To get what they could while they could. Gwaine one of Arthur's best friends arrived having raided an army surplus store bring anything he felt useful. Sops were now being looted as the owners shut up and went out of the city. The dead were no longer being buried as the death rate was now uncountable it was believed that ninety percent of the world population would perish. It was time to get out while they still could.

Of the fifty to sixty original people only eighteen were still alive. The number due to the fact they were mostly young and very fit. All had been exposed to the disease and had lost all their close families. Of the group only Arthur still had his sister Morgana, Uther had left for Wales so they had no idea if he was still alive, phones had already gone down. The Lorries loaded with as much as they could carry Arthur decided to leave. Lance, Gaius, and Pellinore went in the Lorry with the medical supplies. Eira, Kay, Mordred and Kira in another. The third had Gwaine, Gilli and Mithain and Arthur drove the last one with Morgana and Owain. They were taking one mini bus instead of the planned coach as numbers had reduced so much. Geraint would drive that with Howin a Chinese girl who had been working for Pendragons for the past year and could get home when the troubles started, Morris, John and Drea and all the odds and ends they could cram in. The vehicles were to stick close together to try and stop any problems with the gangs that had begun to spring up. They would also set of at night hoping to be out of the city and suburbs before light. Each of the vehicles had at least two drivers and one gun. A frightening prospect but they had heard gunfire for the past few days. The guns had been acquired by Gwaine and Arthur didn't ask from whom. The plan was to drive with only stop to allow for the calls of nature and to swop drivers. If one vehicle stopped they were all to stop for protection. Also only Arthur and Gwaine knew exactly where they were going.

The convoy headed for an isolated spot that Arthur had decided on, in the Brecon Beacons, well of the tourist routes, the present group were travelling in specially chosen high axilled Lorries, which could travel the last miles over the fields, the fuel on board would get them there but leave very little to spare. Although no one really appreciated it the countryside was beautiful. But they were just glad to be away from London. As they reached their final destination, in a hidden valley well away from any human habitation, they were met by some of their group who had arrived before them. Arthur's father Uther owned an estate in the area and some of their trusted staff had already moved in and got everything ready.

It was a beautiful spot and sheltered from the worst of the winds and weather. High sided rocky slopes provided a natural barrier to keep livestock in and anything else out. The valley covered some five acres and with the next larger, and also steep sided valley would make up the most of their new home. A field outside the valley would be used to grow more crops and to make hay for the animals. That field was bordered by woods that would also provide fuel for fires and use in their new home. It was ten miles from the nearest habitation and as part of a private estate had been little known.

They were met by Tyr the stockman who looked relieved to see Arthur. After welcoming Arthur he paused "I'm sorry to give you bad news Mr Pendragon but your father passed away, we buried him in the family plot, it was the best we could do I'm afraid."

Arthur nodded he wasn't surprised but it still hurt. He would grieve later when he had time. "Who made it?"

"We have Audrey, the cook, Grettir, Will, Elena, George Tom the blacksmith, with Gwen and Elyan all three of them survived." He paused we also have five orphans Daegal and Rowena who are teenagers and little ones Simon, Mandy and Richard, We thought it best to bring them or they would have starved to death" Tyr seemed unsure of Arthurs' reaction to the last news.

Arthur had grimaced at the thought of George, his father's estate secretary, who wasn't someone he would have chosen to have as company in the coming months but it what was done, was done. As for the children he was pleased they were there and being looked after.

"That was a good thing, the children are our future after all." He reassure the stockman

"They are doing amazingly well, the older ones look after the others when we are busy and Gwen has taken them under her wing." Tyr went on to explain.

"I wasn't the only one to lose family everyone did, at least I still have Morgana" Arthur admitted. There had been to many deaths and too quickly for it to sink in properly. Arthur guessed that there was only a very small percentage of people left the last figure he had heard was that if the death rate was the same as the big cities it was expected that only about five million would survive in England, how many of them would be able to cope with the new conditions was another worry. Anyone with health conditions needing modern medicines certainly wouldn't. A county with only one in ten surviving was a horrendous outcome and one he knew none of them could truly comprehend. Of all the people he knew only one family had survived with three members alive and that was Elyan, Gwen and their father Tom. He had Morgana but the others seemed to be the only ones left.

"The others?" he asked

"I did as you said and told them to go to their families if they had any left, and take what they could with them. Most did, we lost most to the illness, we buried them in the grounds hope you didn't mind" Tyr looked sad "It was such a bad time Elena lost all her family as did Grettir" he paused. He paused "Mark Bettie didn't make it, he went last. He would have been a good person to have, so I asked George I know he's a bit of an odd one, but he is a hard worker."

"So we ended up with twenty seven adults, two teenagers and three children" Arthur said thoughtfully. "That should be enough to get the work down and what stores we do have will last longer"

Arthur looked around as the other stretched their legs after the long journey. Arthur could see the estate workers had been busy. Tyr told him they had also made sure some of the estates livestock had been moved and food for them as well as seeds and as much of what was considered necessary. This wasn't a rushed job, they had been planning this move for the past month as it became clear things would get worse even of it ever did get better. When Arthur first suggested the move they were going to use the estate house but it was clear that wouldn't be safe. As the structure and law began to break down groups of armed men had started to set up and act as their own law.

* * *

[SS1]


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur had realised there would be no immediate cure for whatever was killing the population he had made plans, and had asked Tyr to start to remove what they needed from the main house and estate. If anything miraculous happened they could always be moved back. The area had been chosen because of its remoteness and the fact that it had a system of caves that could be used. They had only been found the year before by Arthur and some of his friends when they were exploring the area. There were three main caves, set in a steep sided valley, and they would use one for supplies, one for the animals and to and the largest for the people to live and sleep in. The large cave also had an underground water supply and would be easy to defend if the roaming gangs found them.

Arthur Pendragon had kept the groups spirits up on the journey from London but now they were all tired after their travels. The group from the estate had got quite proficient with the bows and arrows and they had bagged a deer and had it cooking over a fire for the others when they arrived. It had been carefully skinned and they would attempt to cure the skin for future use.

As they ate Tyr, who had been the estate stockman, taking over from his father when he died, explained how much they had managed to get done before the main group had arrived. The main cave and the one for the stores had there openings mostly filled in. They was still some work to be done but more stone needed to be collected to build more

Tyr explained "We did what we could but decided getting everything up here was the first priority. The stock are in the next valley. I fenced of the end and the sides are steep. But I have tethered the horses to be sure. We have about a hundred sheep and forty cattle as well as a couple of goats and best of all old Mr Thompsons hand milking jersey. He passed on and he wouldn't have minded. We also collected as many chickens as we could find, they are in one of the caves for now. I have wire for a run but we haven't got that up yet. We also traded for some pigs and they are up here as well"

Arthur was impressed "That and the rabbits and deer should help no end."

Tyr puffed up his chest "One other thing I did bring up was my bees, Audrey said she thought it was a good idea as the sugar stores won't last forever. They are in the copse of trees at the end of this valley."

Arthur was pleased that the estate workers had got on and thought for themselves, he wouldn't have thought of bees, but the cook was a good sort and had her head screwed on. He looked around and could see an amazing amount of work had been achieved in a small time. Tyr continued talking "Audrey sorted out the stores, not sure how she got so much flour and dried goods I didn't ask. As for material and blankets, sheets, pots, pans and things well they are all up here. Grettir has also been busy, for a small man he can't half work. By the way a word to the wise, Audrey guards her kitchen well, she began her starter for her sourdough bread before we came up here and she guards it like a tiger. Not sure what's in it but it is very precious to her"

Arthur took the other man's warning to heart. He was also very pleased Grettir had decided to join them, he was a dwarf, who had worked for Uther since they had opened part of the house to the public, and he was a mine of useful information about past agricultural practices and life in pre-industrial times. He had been asked to sort out other items from the estate that might be useful. After they had eaten and while the others unloaded the vehicles Tyr took Arthur to the store cave.

"Look swords, long bows and god knows what else. Even old traps and items from the country side museum. He drove them all up in the wagons! The last trip was the most surprising he arrived with half the garden, small fruit trees, fruit bushes and such, all waiting to be planted, they are in the shade for now. If you could see the house and gardens they are a right mess. He even got hold of a couple of small glass houses from somewhere. Will and Elena helped him. They made sure not to come off the track at the same point down near the house so hopefully any damage will soon be grown over and no one will know we are here."

Arthur beamed "You have all done a great job. I can't thank you all enough for what you have done here, now we are all together we can get everything sorted and up and running before the bad weather hits. Did Tom manage to get his forge up here?"

Tyr smiled "Yes he did, with Elyan's help, they set it up away from the caves. They also brought up as much metal as they could, I know Tom intends to cannibalise the vehicles as well, no point in leaving them to rust."

Arthur couldn't believe their luck when Tom, Elyan and Gwen had all survived. They all had talents that were desperately needed. Tom was a blacksmith and farrier and Elyan had learnt the trade from him. Gwen was an expert seamstress who had worked in the house. Arthur knew she would have brought a manual sewing machine with her and all the other things she needed. The sewing room on the estate was always well stocked.

Thinking about what Tyr had said Arthur commented "Well Tom needs to leave us with one we still have a small amount of diesel left. We might need to go and resource anything else we may have forgotten. Come on let's give the others a hand it will be dark soon. God it still seems strange not being able to just throw a switch for light. We have so much to get used to"

As they entered the main cave Arthur saw there were several lights allowing people to find their way about in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Wind up lamps, we also have some paraffin lamps and a small supply of paraffin. After that we have a few candles. We will just have to get used to working when it's light" Tyr told Arthur. "Will even took the large church candles I hope we don't get sent to hell for that"

Arthur patted Tyr on the back, he knew the man was religious "I really don't think God will condemn you or Will for that Tyr."

Arthur had so much to consider, things they had always been used to taking for granted were no longer available to them. When they were nearly ready for bed Elena stood up and caught every ones attention.

"Hi guys just to let you know we have dug some latrines away from the caves, we will all have to take in turns to empty them and also you will find a supply of dock leaves, no luxuries like loo paper now." She held up her hand "Well we do have some, but we have decided that there will probably be a better use for it than to wipe our arses. Welcome to our new world. Now with the boss's permission I suggest we get our heads down while we can still see what we are doing. Believe me when I say you will welcome early nights once we get you all working"

There were grumbles all round but everyone settled down where they could find a space. One of the jobs for tomorrow would be to try and give some privacy to the sleeping areas, but until them it was all muck in together.


	3. Chapter 3 Return of the evil one

There was some stiff and sore bodies the next morning. As they ate a breakfast of porridge with some of their precious tea supplies Arthur sorted out the work teams. The first job was to get all the remaining petrol in one vehicle. They had decided to make a run to the estates timber yard to collect as much sawn timber as they could to make extra beds, chairs, tables and shelving and whatever else was needed. Gwaine and Pellinore were sent off with Grettir showing them the way.

The oldest member of the group was Gaius Wilson who was in his late sixties. He was a retired doctor and herbalist, who with Lance's help had brought as much as they could in medical supplies from London. Including a large collection of books that Gaius had accumulated over the years on herbal medicine. As well as a precious cargo of herbs and medicinal plants and dried herbs. Gaius had in his retirement set up a small shop selling herbal remedies so had everything he hoped he would need. All of which needed to be found the right place to grow and planted and nurtured or stored correctly in a series of glass jars. An area in the main cave was set aside as the hospital area. Once they had unloaded nearly everything Lance looked at four very large boxes

"What is in these?" he asked as he felt their weight "No wonder the lorry struggled on the hills"

Gaius looked at his young helper "Candles, I sold lots of candles and I wasn't going to leave them behind. I have a recipe for making them from animal fats but I suspect they will be inefficient and smelly. There is also a box containing of rolls candle wick which should at least see my life out if not yours" he said "The smaller box has a supply of surgical needles, sutures and a basic operating kit. Although I hope we never need it. Also some plaster of Paris"

"Gaius you are a marvel" Lance said with a grin "We better store it all with the rest. We want them to last."

"Indeed I suspect injuries will occur at the most inconvenient of times and I can't suture in the dark so we will need the candles!" Gaius grinned. "Oh and the locked box has all the controlled drugs I could get my hands on, we have a small supply of Morphine, but I also have opium poppy seeds so we can grow our own"

Lance shook his head "When I went to medical school I never thought I would have to grow my own drugs, I am beginning to think my year in Africa was a good grounding for this. I just hope we don't get anything serious happen"

"I think I have thought of most things we might have to deal with including childbirth. But what happens when we run out of supplies I don't know" Gaius looked worried. "I thought of asking Arthur if we could use the last of the petrol to go and see what else we can get, but I suspect those are the sorts of things, after food, that were collected by others, besides most drugs degrade with time."

Arthur overheard the last comment as he come to see how they were getting on "You can only do what you can Gaius, we will make sure the herbs and things get well looked after. I thought perhaps that could be George's job, if nothing else he is diligent and conscientious, you will need to teach him. Going back to collecting things if you can think of anywhere we might find anything I don't suspect anyone will argue about using our last fuel for such a good cause."

Lance looked at Arthur "Hospitals and doctors surgeries will be empty by now as will pharmacies. What about dentists? They might be overlooked."

"What would they have?" Arthur asked "It's not like we could use drills"

"They would have some painkiller and antibiotics. We could also do with some more antiseptics, they store for years." Gaius was clearly thinking out loud. "Somewhere out in the sticks would be more likely to have things in stock, after all in towns they would send patients to the chemist"

"OK I will ask everyone else if there is anything else we could use then we will make a raid somewhere. Ask the locals like Gwen and Tom if they can think of anywhere not too far away. After that if its small stuff we can always go by horseback. Now get your heads together and really think, we need to get this right while we still have chance to maybe get things."

It was a fortnight later when things had begun to settle down when Grettir approached Arthur "Mr P I wondered if you would let me do another trip to the estate with a horse and cart"

"What do you need?" Arthur asked

"It's not life and death stuff, that's why I haven't already brought it up, but it might make our lives better from a comfort point of view." He looked embarrassed.

"Spit it out Grettir, you have worked really hard I won't mind. And please call me Arthur" Arthur had been trying to get the estate workers to be less formal but with limited success, except for Will.

Grettir looked at his hands. "Books and paper and pencils. Not vital lifesaving stuff but we should record what is happening and also teach the children to read and write. Books are also food for the soul. We have lots at the house and in the office. I believe we are in this for the long term, we can't turn our backs on knowledge and learning"

Arthur thought about it and nodded "You are right Grettir, of course take someone with you for safety, I suspect its beginning to get more dangerous out there. Bring what you think is best. I see no reason you can't take two wagons and four of you, two to a wagon. You can go in the morning. Make sure one is Gwaine, he is a mean man in a fight. He can take one of the guns that should frighten anyone off if needed."

The women had been put in charge of the stores and sorting out the main cave, Morgana was a natural leader so everything was soon sorted, then it was a case of continuing the work. Before things had got really bad several of the estate workers had brought tractors and ploughs up to the flat field leading to the valley, had ploughed it and prepared it for planting, as it was too late for corn or potatoes they planted a patch of winter cabbage and as many turnips as they could get seed. Will pointed out that both would help in the winter months.

"We couldn't get much seed but we planted what we could. We have some seed ready for next year from the garden shed at the manor and our own houses and we collected any seed from the garden that we could, as well as raiding the agricultural merchants." Will grinned "I got to be quite a shop lifter, mind you no one was there to watch or I would have been caught."

Several of the men had gone ahead and planted the various trees and bushes that Grettir had collected up from the estate gardens, and hauled water every day from the river to give them a good watering. These were planted on a fertile area nearest the caves. While several of the others went twice a day to check the animals and feed them. Will took a cart to get some more hay up to the site from an outlying barn. Several weeks before they had decided to move to the caves some of the estate workers used the last of the diesel from the home farm to bring up the last of the corn and left it in the large corn trailers and covered it with tarpaulins, to be stored later once they had decided where to plant it. This had been the first thing they had done, before the people from London, they started once they got the message to go ahead. That left Arthur, Kay and Pellinore to collect up as many rocks as they could find and have a go at completing the walls at the front of the caves.

Every lunch time it was an exhausted group that sat down to eat a stew cooked by Audrey. Never had simple food tasted so good. The sour dough bread proved its worth and Arthur was happy for Audrey to protect her starter however she had to, he assumed yeast would be hard to get hold off. It was only later that Arthur realised that Will and Elyan had built a bread oven for Audrey in a sheltered spot beside the caves, the plan being to build round it and make a covered kitchen area, having decided that cooking in the caves was impractical due to ventilation. The weeks saw their new home take shape. They had separated individual areas to sleep in with thick curtains from the manor hung on rope, four to an area, and each person had a bed and a chair with a shared chest of draws, all rescued from various houses. There was a large table where they could all eat together. It was all much more primitive than they were used to but they were pleased just to be alive.

The stores were all carefully put away. Dry goods in the airtight containers that Gaius had packed all this things in to move. As they were plastic, with care they would last them for years and were easily stacked. Only Audrey and Gwen were to be allowed to access the food stores. They all understood the need to make everything last. George had listed everything and together with Audrey, Gwen and Arthur had poured over the lists of foods and household items making sure there was nothing they had forgotten that they still might be able to source somewhere. William, Tyr and Tom did the same with the other stores, the animal feed and equipment.

When Grettir and the others came back with the wagons they had another person with them. Arthur was amazed to see his maternal Uncle looking somewhat worse for wear.

"Agravaine! I didn't expect to see you again. I am pleased you survived but what are you doing here?"

His Uncle had always looked the part for his previous role in life, he had been an M.P. for a wealthy London constituency. But now he looked like a tramp. He was unshaven and his suit and coat once of very high quality was reduced to muddy rags.

"I made my way to the manor, I thought you and your father would head for there" He made a face "Sorry to hear about Uther, we were never close but no one deserved to die" the man looked around the site and pulled a face "Why on earth did you chose here when you could have stayed at the manor in comfort?"

"A Georgian manor house is hardly defendable, too many windows and rather an obvious target. You must have seen how bad it is, we came across several gangs on the way to Wales" Arthur said "This place is ideal, dry caves to live in and also an underground water supply as well as places for the stock. It might not look much but is pretty much perfect for what we need"

Arthur's uncle looked Arthur up and down, disgust clear on his face "I realise times are hard Arthur but your appearance does not become your station."

Arthur laughed "My station, get real Agravaine I am no longer a C.E.O. but a survivor like the rest, we all graft together to make this work and believe me it's hard, no one is going to arrive to sort this out for us. A suit and tie isn't as practical as jeans and a t shirt. We need to make a place for ourselves that will allow us to stay alive" he paused "Now since I assume you have come to join us I need to get some things clear. Everyone here, whoever they were in their past lives works just the same, clearing fields, cleaning out animals and the latrines. We work from dawn to dusk its hard and sometimes soul destroying but that's how it is. You are welcome to stay but those are the terms. If you aren't prepared for that then I'm afraid you can't stay."

Agravaine looked at his nephew in amazement. "I was expecting to work, I'm sure you can find use for my talents. In admin perhaps or supervision"

Arthur looked at his uncle in amazement "Even though you have clearly been on the roads, and have seen what has happened, you honestly believe that is necessary? We have no need for admin, no forms to fill in, taxes to pay as for supervising we are a small group all learning new skills. No if you stay its manual work and hard graft at that. I'm sorry but everyone is treated the same including me"

"But I am in my fifties and am unused to such work" Agravaine whined.

"You won't be the oldest we have Gaius here and he's in his late-sixties, he works like the rest of us, he hasn't asked for less, and so does Audrey and John they're about the same age as you. In fact John is out in the fields now" Arthur pointed out "Now do you want to stay because I have work to do"

Agravaine nodded reluctantly, he had found the past weeks hard and frightening and couldn't face going out on his own again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your support yet again. Please keep commenting I am working towards my 2 million words posted and need encouragement!

...

As Agravaine was going to stay Arthur told his uncle the rules that had already been established by the group. As in work for food and general helping each other and respecting other group members. To be honest the rules we simple and for the rest of them didn't really need saying as they worked well together. Then Arthur pointed to the direction of the main cave.

"Right go to the cave and find Morgana she will give you some suitable clothes and then show you to your job for the day, there are still a few hours left before supper" Arthur turned to the carts and went to look at what had been collected. Grettir gave a rueful smile.

"Sorry Arthur he was in the house I had to bring him." The small man knew that Arthur and his Uncle didn't always see eye to eye.

"That's OK, we can't turn anyone away, every extra hand is important. Now what did you bring?" There was a large supply of paper and pencils as well as ink and other supplies. The library had clearly been raided and the books looked to have been selected with care. Encyclopaedia's to teach the children as well as other educational books and reference books. Some classics were among them. The two carts were as full as the horses could pull.

"I brought a couple of mirrors I thought they might reflect the light in the cave. I also found a few more odds and ends but the place had been visited and stuff taken or trashed. I guess everyone is looking for stuff now" the short man said philosophically.

Arthur was surprised to find a couple of paintings in the carts, he turned and raised an eyebrow Grettir grinned

"Man cannot live by food alone. I don't suppose we will have many luxuries, I didn't bring the family portraits just something pretty" he put his hand in a corner and pulled out a small silver photo frame "For you" it was a photo of Arthur's mother and father on their wedding day, that had always lived on this fathers desk.

A tear threatened to fall as Arthur looked at the photo "Thank you" was all he could say.

"The other thing I rescued were some of the sash windows they will make good cold frames and a few of your old toys for the kids. Your Uncle nearly had a fit as he watched me remove the windows, said it was sacrilege" Grettir was grinning at the memory. He wasn't very fond of Agravaine either.

Morgana hadn't been best pleased to see Agravaine either and after finding him some boots said "Your suit is ruined so you can wear that for now, we'll sort out some jeans tomorrow. Go and help George fill the water butts in the kitchen from the underground stream"

That night Arthur's uncle was shown his bed in with a couple of the other guys he clearly wasn't happy expecting a space to himself.

The next day saw Arthur nearly come to blows with his uncle. He had given him the easiest of the jobs to break him in. All he had to do was clean out the chickens and take the dung to the field where they were preparing the ground for crops. He was clearly not happy it was smelly dirty work that he considered beneath him. After an hour Agravaine went to the covered kitchen area outside the food store where he saw Audrey preparing the food for later. "A cup of tea two sugars and a dash of milk and a couple of biscuits of you have any" he demanded

Audrey looked at him as if he were mad. "You want a drink get yourself some water from the butt. The rest is rationed to once a day, as for biscuits no chance. Now get on and get back to work"

"How dare you speak to me like that? Don't you realise who I am?" The shocked man asked

Audrey put her hands on her ample hips "I speak as I find, as for who you are….. You, as far as I see are the weak link, we work hard here and no work, no food. So if you want some of this stew later get off your arse" Audrey told him "Your nephew works harder than anyone else here and you're expected to work like everyone else"

Agravaine glared at her and stomped off. Later when they all gathered to eat Audrey gave Agravaine his bowl of stew, the man looked at it "This isn't much" he murmured

"I told you food for work, I saw you sat down or leaning on your fork, be glad you got that much" No one messed with Audrey.

Arthur overheard and asked "I assume you have finished the chickens?"

"Not yet, it's a long way to keep taking that wheelbarrow" came the sulky reply.

"Daegal does that job in two hours and you've had four! Make sure you finish it before supper. Tomorrow you can work with me in the fields." Arthur decided the man clearly needed supervision. He knew how hard it was to adapt but they had so much to do before winter.

Later that afternoon Gwen found Agravaine in the store cave he was sat on a crate and eating an apple. "What are you doing? You are not allowed in here"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" he looked Gwen up and down "Weren't you the sewing girl from the estate?" Agravaine went to take another apple.

"Put that back! Only Audrey and I are allowed to come in here, not even Arthur does. The food has to be rationed fairly" Gwen explained trying to keep calm.

"That's Mr Pendragon to you! You are nothing but an uneducated country bumpkin! You have no right to tell me anything" Agravaine sneered deliberately taking a bite from the apple.

Rowena had come to find Gwen and hear what was said, she ran back to where the youngsters were playing nearby. Gaius was working at his bench "Grampy Gaius that new man is being rude to Aunty Gwen"

Gaius looked up, he was called Grampy by all the youngsters, and he believed it gave them a sense of family so didn't complain. He put down his work "I will go and see, you stay here and watch the little ones"

Gaius made his way to the store and arrived in time to hear Agravaine continue his tirade. The herbalist stepped into the room. "That will be enough! Agravaine remove yourself this instant. Gwen is correct in what she has told you, she is in her rights to ask you to leave. In fact if you carry on this way you may find yourself being asked to leave the settlement."

Agravaine sneered at Gaius "Old man I hardly think Arthur will throw me out on your say so"

Gaius held his temper "He doesn't have to, the settlement is run as a collective we can vote you out. Just like we voted Arthur as our leader. Now please apologise to Gwen and go back to work. I thought you were to work with Arthur after finishing the chickens?"

"I was, but he sent me back for something and I was hungry. As for apologising never" with that he walked off.

When everyone came back for supper Gaius had a word with Arthur and told him what happened "You need to speak to him Arthur he is causing upset, also he really can't just rise above the rules I know he is your kin but…"

Arthur couldn't believe that his uncle was causing so much hassle after they had let him stay. "You are all my family as well, he knows the rules I went through everything with him again when he demanded tea and biscuits." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose "I will speak to him again"

He walked up to his uncle who was washing his hands prior to the evening meal. "Agravaine I understand you stole apples from the store and insulted Gwen. You can't keep causing problems. Do you want to stay or not?"

"I had two apples because I was hungry, as to the servant girl it was she that was rude" the smarmy politician replied as if he was the wronged one.

Arthur clenched his fists by this side "Gwen deserves your respect and is not a servant, we are all equal get that into your head. You ate two apples earlier so you will have half rations for supper. That is the punishment as set down, just be lucky you are getting anything. I have told you we have to ration out supplies or we will run out before spring. Do it again, or anything else, including upsetting anyone and you will face a vote for expulsion from the settlement" Arthur glared at his uncle "You have caused more problems than anyone else here and it is not acceptable. You used to be a politician and should know the need for regulation and rules. Our laws are there for a reason accept them."

Arthur walked away before he did something he would regret. He spoke to Audrey "Give Agravaine half my portion for supper, but this is his last chance"

The cook looked at Arthur "You've worked hard all day, you have your portion and let him starve. He's a bone idle snob"

"Just do it Audrey please. But don't worry I won't share again, if it happens again he gets nothing" the blonde told her.

When Agravaine held out his plate for his food Audrey glared at him "Arthur is giving you half his food, but you get the bread and bugger all else, he has worked hard all day and you haven't. Not to mention how you insulted Gwen! Say a word and I'll call a vote" she hissed "You aren't a quarter of the man Arthur is. Grow up and pull your weight. If I catch you anywhere near the stores again and you'll get my heaviest pot round your head. I've always hated politicians and now I know why"

Agravaine said nothing and moved away, as he did he felt a presence behind him and a voice in his ear "And that goes double for me, I fight dirty so if I think you're shirking I'll make your life a living hell. The only reason you're still here is because we have all lost family and you are Arthur's family. But remember we are one big family now."

As Agravaine turned round he saw Gwaine immediately behind him. The older man felt a shiver down his spine, he moved off and didn't say a word for the rest of the evening to anyone.

When Arthur held out his plate he was given the same amount of cheese as the others but slightly less bread than usual Audrey grinned "No good complaining, you're last and that's what's left" Arthur had a good idea what had happened and decided that he should keep quiet, like the rest he had a healthy respect for the cook and her pans

Night time saw more grumbles from Agravaine as he tried to take someone else's bed and was shown back to his allocated a bed in the back corner of the cave. But he settled down and kept quiet as the men he was sharing with glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few day's things settled down and although Agravaine couldn't be considered the hardest worker he did work. Even though he found himself being strictly supervised and watched by one of the men. Gwen even found him some gloves when his hands started to blister. The lorry finally sent off on its last journey it was raining so was an ideal day to spare the time. Arthur and Will had worked out that they had enough fuel to do a fifty mile round trip. Carefully pooling knowledge they worked out a route that would take them to several possible pick up points. Will had lived in the area all his life and was a mine of information. The route included several dentists and a couple of factories that it was hoped would have some of the things other searchers may have not thought of. The first dentist and factory had already been emptied. The next small dentist had some supplies, but caused both men to feel sick as the bodies of the family who lived there were found dead, their bodies decaying. But they did get some antibiotics and a few painkillers as well as a supply of antiseptics. In the house section of the building, under the stairs they found a couple of gallons of vinegar and some spices and a supply of empty jam jars and a few full ones. The dentist's wife had clearly liked making preserves. All were quickly loaded up. Arthur and Will washed their hands with some of the antiseptic before leaving. They had both had plenty of exposure to the disease but the bodies had been there for a while and they didn't want to contract anything else.

The next stop was a farm that had its own dairy and made small amounts of cheese. Will had worked there at weekends when at school. They were in luck, and because of their inside information found a supply of dried rennet and other things they needed that had been missed by whoever had beaten them to the place, either that or they hadn't realised the usefulness of the items. As well as a couple of rounds of cheese that had been missed by previous visitors. Then they loaded up some of the equipment they would need if they were to attempt to make cheese themselves, the best way of storing any extra milk they got. They also found some sterilising liquid that the farmer had used in his milking machines and a couple of plastic buckets. They were determined to collect anything useful. The next visit to a dentist drew a blank and so did the preserves factory where they hoped to pick up sugar and vinegar. Will picked up a length of hose pipe

"We may not have taps but we might be able to syphon up water from one place to another"

As they started to make their way back to the caves Arthur had a brain wave. He remembered a couple who used to live near enough to get to, who may have somethings of use in their house. As they drove up the driveway they saw they had not been the first to visit there were signs of entry to the house and rapid searching. Things deemed of no use were scattered everywhere. Cash was left on the side and ornaments broken as well as contents of draws scattered.

"To late" Will said "Some ones beat us to it"

Arthur agreed but added "We might be lucky they had a cellar" he walked over to the corner of the room and moved the carpet to expose a trap door. "I bet they missed this after all I can't see anyone bothering to close it"

He got out one of the wind up torches and went down the stairs leaving Will at the top keeping an eye out for anyone who may have seen them drive up. Arthur started to hand up boxes and packages and a couple of large hanks of nylon rope. They loaded them on the van before driving off. Once they were on their way Will looked at Arthur "Well what did you find? Beside the rope"

Arthur smiled "Just what I hoped to. Nothing on our list but useful anyway. Fishing kit everything we could need including spools of line and lots of hooks. As well as a couple of tents and sleeping bags. Not only that but a hay box, I bet Audrey will love that! I threw in anything else that could be useful, we have the room and only enough deasil to get back so it's our last trip"

The trip had been a disappointment in some ways, but then nobody had expected much. What they had collected was useful and added to their supplies. They had seen a couple of people but only in the distance. It still seemed strange driving and not seeing cars and passing through ghost towns. The hay box was welcomed by Audrey, she had a made up one, but an extra would be needed. In the winter it would help her cook food without a fire and if wood got short this could be a real boon. The tougher meat could be cooked slowly and make a tasty meal. They were learning to waste nothing. The diesel now gone the last lorry was cannibalised after the dregs of fuel had been drained and stored, it seemed a shame to dispose of it. The seats were put in the cave and everything else taken to pieces and stored for future use in the dry so it wouldn't rust. With the seats from the minibus and other Lorries they had a small comfortable communal area to sit.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Agravaine had one more try at changing things, trying to get Morgana on side by telling her she deserved better and shouldn't have to do so much work, that as the owners of the land they should sit back and let the others work for being allowed to stay there. But he had no luck, the raven haired beauty looked him up and down before saying scathingly

"I am so pleased you aren't related to me! We are all better than this but this is what we have and we WILL make it work. Arthur is a great leader and a good man. But he should never have let you stay."

After that Agravaine kept himself to himself as much as he could. Doing just enough and no more. Still hoping that somehow things would get back to normal. Morgana herself was finding it hard, yes she had Arthur, and for that she was forever grateful, but she was missing her fiancé Leon who had been working abroad when the disease struck, she hadn't been able to get hold of him and had no idea if he was dead or alive. Added to that the stress had brought back the nightmares she has suffered with as a child. But she put on a brave face and threw herself into her work, after all everyone had to mourn their losses. She had taken it upon herself to try to cure all the animal skins so they could use them later. That was on top of her other duties. By going to bed exhausted she did at least sleep. Putting up with the politician was more than she wanted to cope with.

As autumn approached the work changed for the group. They were now concentrating on preparing for the winter months. The children with Gwen and Morgana went out to the hedgerows and woods to forage for nuts and berries. Arthur insisted that one of the men went with them and was armed. Dandelion roots were dug up and Audrey was attempting to make a coffee substitute from them from a recipe given to her from Gaius. They also harvested wild garlic from the woods digging up the small bulbs. Hawthorn berries and rose hips were collected for Gaius as was other wild herbs, and he was drying them. They had also come across some horseradish and collected roots from that as well as any mushrooms they found. These were checked by Gaius before they were used or dried.

On several occasions the settlement had been approached by some of the travelling 'bandits' for want of something else to call them. Mostly young men who hadn't settled anywhere, deciding instead to try to steal of off others. Arthur had someone posted with binoculars on a high spot at all times so they weren't caught unawares. A boring job but necessary. The stock was moved closer to the caves for winter so they could be protected better. The group was gradually asserting their authority in the area and proving themselves worth opponents to anyone who choose to attack them. Although no one liked using force to protect themselves they did when pushed, injuring several of their attackers.

Audrey, Elena and Eira started to salt and dry products to preserve them, even killing a couple of pigs. Nothing was wasted even the blood was collected and Audrey made her first ever black pudding. Whatever was left of the pigs was minced and Audrey made faggots which made a nice change for their main meal. A few jams and preserves were made but they were all conscious of the sugar situation. They also used their stocks of vinegar to pickle things. Tom and Elyan had made a smoke box and meat and some fish from the river was being smoked. Inside the coldest part of the driest cave the men built a store cupboard against one of the walls so the meat could be hung, along with all the smoked sausages they had made. Keeping air around them was important to keep then as long as they could. The sausages seemed to be a great success, although cleaning the small intestines to use as skins was a job no one liked. They also had another store for all the apples and root vegetables they had managed to accumulate. They had even found a tree of crab apples for Jelly.

Tyr had harvested his honey and added that to the stores and was hugged by Audrey for his efforts. The beeswax was handed to Morgana to keep for furniture polish. The children helped Tyr and each had some of the honey as a treat.

On a personal front several couples had formed between the men and women. The men outnumbered the women but there didn't seem to be any trouble brewing. Most were just happy that some were finding solace in a hard situation. Arthur had asked Mithian to be his partner, she had been his PA before all the troubles and they had been on a couple of dates then. The deaths and precarious nature of their lives had accelerated things to the point it seemed silly to be separate when they loved each other. With no one to marry them they decided too just accept the fact and sleep together even though both would have preferred to have a conventional marriage. Gwen and Lance were also sleeping together, as was Gwaine and Eira. They had run an extra curtain between the beds for some privacy but it was hard. Gwaine asked Arthur if, once everything was up together, if he could build his own stone dwelling. They decided to hold a meeting nearer the time as the whole idea of the caves was to be safe. Mordred and Kara, although younger than most, were already in a relationship when they arrived. They had found a small corner of the cave where they were always from the rest

One day they had a visit by a couple who had managed to set themselves up a traders. They were travelling around and swopping items between communities and making enough spare to keep themselves. After introducing themselves as Tristian and Isolde they told Arthur they had sea salt to trade, as well as some sugar beet seed. With the seed they could offer diagrams and instructions on setting up for the extraction process so they could produce their own sugar.

"We can't offer the machinery as we have no means of transport it, the horses we have are loaded up as it is. But we could put you in touch with a group who have a blacksmith" Tristian told them

Arthur smiled "No need, we have one, now all we need to decide is what we could part with. Stay for supper and the group will have a meeting and discuss it"

The group had quite a debate and decided that the could part with a few sheep, that way they would have less to feed over winter "We have a couple not in lamb" Tyr suggested.

"What about some of that fishing tackle you brought back." Gwaine suggested "There is more than we can use at the moment after all we don't have many areas to fish in"

Audrey suggested a side of salted pork, after all the sugar beet seeds and the salt was needed so they could preserve things next year. In the end they managed to do deal that pleased everyone. As they were sat round the fire talking Gwaine came up with another item he wanted to get rid of. "We could trade Agravaine here, he could help you with the sheep"

Arthur Uncle glared at Gwaine but didn't have the courage to say anything.

Tristian looked at Gwaine in disgust "I know there are slave traders but we haven't stooped so low as to deal in humans"

Gwaine held up his hands "Only joking mate, but are you really telling me there are some that do?"

Isolde spoke out looking upset at the thought "There are, children and men to work, and women as whores. Go careful they are brutal and ruthless. You should be safe here you have good defences, they like to catch loners, less dangerous that way. The worse thing is that there is a market, especially for the women and girls."

Arthur looked at Gwaine and the other men "In that case we tighten up the watches and also no one goes off alone anymore" The thought of slave traders worried him more than he would admit. It made them vulnerable in a way he hadn't thought of.

"To true" Gwaine agreed as everyone nodded. The deal done the traders were offered a bed for the night and asked to visit again whenever they were passing. The means to get things they were short of was an attractive option. The salt was from a group near the coast and they harvested it from the sea. Salt would always be a valuable resource.

Tristian told Arthur that some trade was happening between France and England and if the group had anything they wanted he would try to source it for them

"Always welcome return trade, you offer a good deal and I appreciate it. Too many want things for nothing or on the cheap" Tristian said disdainfully

Arthur thought for the moment "We always need vinegar although we are trying to make our own, and we are looking for different seeds that will grow in our soil. As to the rest we will know when we find we haven't got it!"

Morgana butted in "I need so Alum so I can cure pelts. I can do leather with the brains but I would like to keep some pelts with fur on or sheepskin."

"I'll see what I can do for next time" Tristian smiled "If you get enough leather and I can traded the pelts for you. As for the rest, well that's my job anticipating need, hence the beet seed and diagrams." Arthur liked Tristian he was a free spirit and so was his partner.

Morgana had one more request "If you speak to anyone from the continent ask them if they have heard of a Leon Knight, he's just over six foot and in his thirties. He was working abroad when all this started and I need to know if he is alive." Her brother's relationship with Mithian had made her present situation even more painful, although she was happy for them both.

Tristian could hear the desperation in her voice "I'll ask but it's as chaotic there as here, but if I can find out anything I will"

Morgana gave him a weak smile "Even if he's dead, I just have to know"

"I'm sure if he is alive he will find you" Isolde told her "Love can do wonderful things"

"When you get tired of traveling call here I'm sure we will have a place for you" Arthur told the couple as they left next morning. It was nice to talk to someone from outside their small group, they all got on well enough but they knew each other so well by now there was little to talk about besides the work that needed to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

Three chapters today, just so Merlin arrived as it took me longer than I thought to get him in!

...

After the visit by the traders work carried on a pace, there was always something to be done, a group of the man decided to go on a hunt to an area they had not used before. It would take them away overnight even using the horses. So they packed one of the tents and set off. Arthur, Gwaine and Kay went leaving the rest to guard the base. It was an opportunity for Arthur to get away from the responsibility he felt for the people he felt obligated to look after. He had drawn them all together in the hopes of keeping them safe, but it was harder than he had ever anticipated. The men had a good journey and the hunting had gone well. They had a couple of deer and several brace of pheasants which would make a nice change. They also found a walnut tree and a chestnut tree and collected as many of the nuts as they could. Gwaine climbed the tree to knock more down. The others had already harvested beech masts nearer to home for store. But this would add to their larder and be welcome in the months ahead. They had been away for four days and they thought it would take the best part of two days to get back, that morning they decided to head for home. Riding along one of the pathways through the forest Gwaine spotted a flash of colour. They crept closer to find a woman led on the ground.

With the light shining through the trees they could tell immediately that something was clearly very wrong. She was clearly badly hurt and had been left for dead. From the state of her it wasn't hard to guess what she had been through. Arthur got of his horse as the others kept watch in case it was a trap. The woman was in her mid-thirties and very thin, her clothes were in disarray and it was very clear that the abuse she had suffered had been going on for some time. Arthur spoke gently to her as he turned her over "Please don't be scared I won't hurt you"

The woman was clearly not long for this world, her glassy eyes looked up at Arthur and her lips moved, he bent closer to catch what she was saying "Slavers, escaped….caught me…ple…ase look aft…er Merlin… my son"

With that she sighed and took her last breath. As she did a small figure ran from the bushes and barrelled into Arthur knocking him sideways. Then before he had time to react he was being hit with a branch. He tried to grab the small boy but was hampered as he didn't want to hurt him. Gwaine jumped down to help Arthur. As Arthur wrapped his arms round the boy pinned his arms down at his side Gwaine removed the branch. Kay had grabbed the horse's reigns and was laughing at the sight of two grown men being attacked by such a small figure. But at the same time he kept an eye out in case the slaver were in the area.

Arthur looked at the boy trapped in his arms and assumed it was the woman's son, he was clearly trying to protect her. He was dressed in nothing better than rags and was filthy, it was clear neither him nor his mother had been able to wash for some time. The next thing Arthur noticed was how thin and pale the boy was and that he was covered in bruises and small burns. But the thing that made his breath hitch was the sight of a metal collar round the small boy's throat. "What the…" he gasped out as the boy had tears running down his face and he looked at Arthur with hatred.

"Calm down" he tried to remember the name his mother had used "Merlin .. Your mother asked us to look after you, we won't hurt you, and it wasn't us that hurt your mum. If I let you go will you stay still? I'll get that thing off you"

The boy glanced at his mother's body and struggled out of Arthurs grasp and fell to the floor by her and threw his arms around her. Arthur looked at Gwaine and Kay both were looking at the sight in front of them with sadness. They had all seen a lot of death in the past months but this wasn't the illness this was a brutal act of rape and murder.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking at the scene in front of him and with a broken voice Gwaine asked "What do we do? We can't leave them here, and we have nothing to bury her with"

"He comes with us of course, he can join us. We can't leave her out in the open like this!" Arthur said "There's been too many left to rot"

"We could burn her body, there's plenty of timber about" Kay suggested

"That would bring whoever did this back and although I want to see them face justice I don't think we are in a position to fight them" Arthur argued reasonably.

"Wrap her body in tarp and when we get back I will give her a decent burial. If we head off now and ride hard we could be back tomorrow" Gwaine suggested, his voice showing it wasn't up for argument. "We need to make him understand first, how old do you think he is?"

"Dunno, about four I guess maybe older" Arthur said "He's clearly been starved and beaten." He looked at his friends "Did you see the collar?"

They looked at him, puzzled expressions on their faces as Arthur looked at the boy he realised that the boys matted hair had hidden the collar from the back view "He has a metal collar round his neck, from the slavers I suppose. We need to remove it"

Not waiting for a response Arthur walked back to the side of the dead woman he spoke in as gentle a voice as he could "Merlin your mother has gone to sleep and she won't be waking up. We will take her with us and bury her later, but you need to come with us"

He put a hand gently on the boys shoulder. He jumped as if he was expecting to be beaten. Arthur carefully tried to pick him up but the small boy struggled until the exhaustion and emotion overcame him and he fainted. Arthur placed the small boy on a patch of grass and looked at the collar, by now the others were at his side. The collar was of a rough metal and had clearly been made up from scraps of metal from something else. It was lose enough that it had been rubbing his neck and making it bleed. As Arthur gently turned the small frame over, looking for a clasp he found a loop with a padlock and a couple of links of chain. He couldn't break the lock so left it. Looking up at the others, who both looked sick at what they saw, he asked for the small first aid kit Lance had insisted they carry. "I want to pad it out to protect his neck until we get it off, I guess this proves without doubt that there are slavers."

Gwaine had fetched the small box and handed Arthur some gauze "Who would do such a thing and why? He wouldn't have left his mum"

Kay, without realising it guessed exactly why the boy was wearing the collar "Maybe he was chained up to stop his mum running away, after all I don't suppose she would have left him behind. She must have managed to break the chain and they ran" He paused "I hope he didn't have to watch what they did to her" then he looked horrified "They didn't….."

The other knew what he was getting at and checked the boy before he woke "It doesn't look like it, Gaius can check him over properly" Arthur said relieved they hadn't found signs of sexual abuse.

All three men couldn't believe the depravity that had occurred in such a short time since the wide scale deaths and breakdown of society. Arthur finished padding the collar, collected his blanket up and wrapped the boy carefully. Whilst Kay and Gwaine wrapped the woman's lifeless body in a ground sheet and tied it on one of the horses along with the nuts on one of the pack horses they had with them. "She's as light as a feather the horse will cope" Kay said his voice cracking with emotion. "Poor bastards"

Arthur got on his horse and Gwaine pasted up the boy "We can take it in turns carrying him, let's get going, the sooner we are away from here the better"

They didn't stop until it was too dark to ride, when they did they heated up some broth Audrey had given them and ate one of the pheasants they had cooked over the fire the evening before. The boy remained almost comatose but they managed to get some water and broth down him. They got up at first light and rode hard once more. But afternoon they were near the caves the horses were exhausted


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur looked at the others as they got close to the caves. He knew how they did this was important.

"Ride ahead Kay, and warn Gaius and Lance we have a patient for them. Then make sure everyone doesn't crowd surround, if he wakes up I don't want him panicking." Arthur ordered

"Bring back a spade will you? I'll bury her" Gwaine asked "If she is here near the woods he can come and pay is respects when he's better. I'll make a marker for the grave later" In that moment Arthur realised more than ever that his friend had a serious and caring side, something that had been well hidden in their previous life when the most important thing to Gwaine seemed to be where the next drink or woman was coming from.

Kay rode off and did as he was asked, soon returning with two shovels and he helped Gwaine with his grim task while Arthur rode to the caves. Gaius got the infirmary ready and Lance came to meet Arthur at the door. Will and Gilli were asked to tell everyone to stay away from the cave entrance until called. As Arthur rode up and stopped Lance took the small body from Arthur who said

"He's been like that almost since we found him, we did get a bit down him last night but nothing this morning" He was concerned they were too late to save the poor child. "Can you do anything for him?"

Lance walked inside Arthur close on his heels, Will had taken the horse to care for. "I don't know yet Arthur, but we will do our best"

Lance lay the boy down on the bed in the small infirmary. Gaius came forward and they started to assess the still form. "His name is Merlin but that's all we know, his mother told us just before she died. We wanted to get the collar off but couldn't, and didn't want to hurt him" Arthur told the other men.

Kay had already told the doctors what he knew so Gaius and Lance were using all their skills to make what decisions on care "He's very dehydrated and some of these wounds look infected" Gaius said almost to himself "I think we should use some of the IV fluids we have and some antibiotics"

Lance looked up from where he was cutting off the rags that passed for clothing "I agree I'll put a line in" Lance went to a box open on the side and found what he needed.

Gaius meanwhile looked at Arthur "Shoo… we need the space and there is nothing you can do, go and ask Tom or Elyan to come and get this monstrosity of the boy's neck. Then look after yourself, we will send for you when we have some idea what is going on"

Arthur reluctant left the boy in Gaius and Lance's hands, they were right, there was nothing he could do, but there was something about the small boy that made Arthur want to help him. He shook his head this new life was clearly effecting him, he had never been that keen on children before.

Lance soon got a venflon in and started up a drip "It's good we decided on a couple of these sets, he's very dehydrated and I don't know how we would have managed otherwise"

"We will need to in the future" Gaius pointed out "The dates on these things are not that far away even if we had more, the same with the antibiotics but he needs them, the wounds round his neck look badly infected."

With that Tom arrived to remove the collar. He soon had it off and handed it to Gaius "It didn't take long for the bad in some to come out did it?" He said sadly

"You're right Tom, I hope he didn't have to see what they did to his mother but I expect he did" Gaius shook his head. "We should be thankful Arthur thought to get us ready to move and make a new life. I hate to think what would have happened to us all otherwise if we had stayed in London or left to fend for ourselves"

Tom left and the two doctors set about doing what he could for the young boy, cleaning his wounds and dressing them and washing him before putting some clean clothes on his small frame. As Lance went to dispose of the rags Merlin had been wearing he felt something tied up in a small corner. Getting his scissors he cut out the item. It was a small golden locket, opening it he found photos of a man and woman on the back was an inscription 'To my darling wife Hunith love Balinor' on the front was a bird in flight. He showed it to Gaius "I guess this was his mother's, perhaps she hid it on him to help keep it safe"

"Put it safe he can have it when he wakes." Gaius said softly "Poor lad has nothing else."

"He has us now Gaius, I can't see anyone wanting him to leave" Lance said

"We have to save him first" came the taciturn response. "Not only is he injured he is half starved and probably has a heap of psychological problems. I won't let myself get to attached yet, I have lost to many people already"

Lance looked at the older man and knew for all his comments he had already become totally invested in saving Merlin. It would hurt them both if they failed.


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours later Arthur arrived back at the infirmary with a couple of bowls of stew for the two doctors "You missed the meal, Audrey said if the boy wakes up to let her know she has some broth for him" he looked at the boy asleep on the bed "How is he?"

"He is dehydrated, malnourished, has a couple of cracked ribs, bruising, burns and infected wounds on his neck, as well as his feet, that he has clearly been walking on bare foot for too long" Gaius listed "He hasn't woken up yet and when he does I expect him to have psychological problems and well as grieving for his mum" he looked at Arthur's face "I'm sorry but I tell it how it is, I can't understand how someone can do this to another human being"

Lance butted in, Gaius was clearly exhausted and not at his best "Can you ask one of the woman to come and sit with Merlin. Not Gwen, she already cares for the others and Merlin will need lots of help in the coming days. Only when he does wake he might be better with a woman if he did see what happened to his mother. He can't be left not with that drip in, someone needs to stay awake and by him"

Arthur nodded "Of course if you think it best. I'll ask Mithian" Arthur had been going to offer himself and Gwaine, who had already offered to help when he got back from burying Hunith. But what Lance said made sense.

As the men talked they failed to notice that even though the boys remained asleep there was a golden glow visible through his eyelids and Merlin shock slightly. The glow soon faded and didn't return and in his exhaustion Merlin didn't stir from his deep sleep. In the end Mithian, Morgana and Eira took it in turns to sit with Merlin. It wasn't until the morning that he woke. As he opened his eyes Mithian could see the fear in them and he looked around. He sat up in a panic but Mithian soon calmed him enough to get him to lie down again. Gently smiling at him she said

"I won't hurt you Merlin, I am just here to help you, be careful of your arm, the doctor is making you better." He looked at his arm and saw the bandage holding the drip in place and the tube leading to the bag. "I'm sure once you are drinking enough we can get rid of that." Mithian reassured him "How are you feeling?"

The big cerulean eyes stared at Mithian and the boy said nothing, he just continued to look around like a frightened animal looking for a way to escape. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands making Mithian fear for the venflon in his arm. She helped him sit up and offered him a drink of water "Not too much or you'll be sick" she warned him.

At that point Lance walked in. Merlin immediately drew back and bent[SS1] his head down and curled up, clearly even more frightened than he had been with Mithian. "Merlin this is one of the doctors who is making you better, he won't hurt you"

Mithian held him and rubbed her hand down the little boys back feeling every vertebra as she did so. Lanced approached very cautiously and bent down so he was on Merlin's level "Good morning Merlin, I am pleased to see you drinking, keep that up and we can get rid of that thing in your arm. Now would you like something to eat?"

Merlin buried his face in Mithian refusing to look at Lance. "I'll go and get him something. But once he has eaten I need to look at him"

Mithian looked at Lance "It might be better if Gaius does, I mean he is older and I don't suppose any of the people who had him were that age"

"Good point" Lance smiled at Mithian to show he understood. He left and a few moments later Gaius appeared with a mug of broth

"Audrey thought it would be easier in a mug." Gaius smiled at Mithian.

As the woman coaxed Merlin into drinking the broth the boy kept looking over to where Gaius was sat. The older man kept a gentle expression on his face and held a soft toy in his hands where Merlin could see it. They had a few toys for the youngsters and this was one no one had claimed. They had been careful to limit the toys each child had realising more children would be born and need them. The toy was a small plush dragon, about a foot in length and was a golden colour. Merlin's eyes soon became glued to the toy.

"Drink all this up then I expect Grampy Gaius will let you hold the dragon" Mithian told him.

Sure enough the moment Mithian showed Gaius the empty cup Gaius came slowly over hand held out the dragon. "Would you like him, he wants someone to love him, the other children wanted a teddy and not a dragon and he is lonely"

A small hand crept out and gradually got closer to the soft toy. Gaius handed it to him. "Now can I have a look at you? I want to make sure you are getting better."

It took more coaxing but gradually Merlin allowed the older man to check him over, even if all through the process he looked wide eyed and scared stiff. Gaius took the drip down, the second bag had finished and now he was eating and drinking he should be able to cope. Gaius gave Mithian some antibiotic and painkillers to give to Merlin, it was fruit flavoured and he liked it. Once that was done. Gaius smiled at Merlin "You are a good lad, now tell me does anything hurt?"

Merlin looked at Gaius through his fringe. The women had cut his hair when he was asleep to remove the matts and tangles, it was still a bit long but they hadn't wanted to disturb him too much. Merlin shook his head slightly but still didn't make a sound. Gaius tried several more questions but still no verbal response. Gaius frowned but didn't push it. "Why don't we get Mithian to read you some stories then you can fall asleep again if you want to"

Mithian did just that and also tried to get a response from the small boy. Later when he was asleep Mithian asked Gaius "Is there something wrong with him, I mean the damage to his throat?"

Gaius shook his head sadly "We checked when he was asleep, nothing appears to be wrong. I think it may be physiological, either he is too shy or maybe he was punished if he made a noise. He has quite a few injuries consistent with being hit hard, as well as the small burns. I can't see slave traders being patient with children if they cried. Of course he could have been mute before all of this"

Mithian looked ready to cry herself "That's wicked, how could they treat him so?!"

"I am only speculating of course, I suggest that we make him feel safe and loved, maybe then he will start to speak. I would like it if you Morgana and Eira could continue to look after him, limit his exposure to too many people until he is more settled. I know he hasn't been awake for Morgana yet" Gaius asked

"I will and I'm sure the others will agree, but I'll do most of it. He is such a lovely little boy, but so thin and….lost. My heart goes out to him"

Mithian looked down at Merlin, she had already decided she was going to ask Arthur if they could be responsible for the small child. Although Gwen looked after the children in the day while the adults worked, it had been thought best that the children be given as 'normal' a family life as possible, so Gwen and Lance kept Simon the five year old with them for all the nonworking time. Eira and Gwaine had Mandy with them and Richard was with Morgana. Rowena had become like a daughter to Audrey, the teenager loved cooking so she became the kitchen helper. Daegal was learning blacksmithing from Tom.

Over the next few days Merlin became slightly less anxious around people, more so the women, Gaius had manage to get a very small smile when he waggled his eyebrows at Merlin. Yet despite this he had still yet to make a sound. Mithian realised that the young lad would soon be well enough to leave the small infirmary area took Arthur to one side.

Getting Arthur to sit down she decided it was now or never "Arthur I know we haven't been together for long and nothing is normal but I have a favour to ask you" she was clearly nervous and worried, something Arthur picked up on immediately.

Looking at the woman who had come to mean so much to him he took her hands in his larger ones "Mith you know I would do anything for you, please what's the matter?"

Mithian knew this was true, over the past few months she had seen an enormous change in Arthur. He had always been slightly arrogant and had trouble dealing with emotions, but in a strange way their new existence seemed to have brought out the kinder and more tolerant side. Taking a deep breath she asked "Merlin is ready to move on to the next stage, he will still need a lot of support and love and I wondered if we could take him on and make him part of our family, I know he isn't our blood but he has come to mean so much to me"

Arthur exhaled the breath he had been holding and smiled "Is that all? I thought it was something serious. Of course we can! There is something very loveable about the lad, I was draw to him somehow from the beginning. And he has become close to you" he paused "Will he be OK with me? He always draws into himself when I try to speak to him"

"He does that with all the men, except Gaius, but he has to get used to you all. And he is improving" Mithian looked at Arthur "Don't just do this for me, it's a big step and needs dealing with seriously, Merlin needs you to want to do this."

"I know love and I do want to. When I said I thought it was something serious I wasn't belittling what you are asking. But we need to ask Merlin if he is happy first."

The couple made their way to the infirmary area and found Merlin listening to a story with Eira. As they entered Merlin gave a small smile to Mithian and then seeing Arthur behind her froze and stared at the blonde.

"Hello Mithian and Arthur" Eira said cheerfully, She knew what Mithian had gone to ask Arthur.

Morgana had already told Mithian to be honest and open with Arthur and accept his decision "Merlin needs two parent figures if he is going to get better around men, but both of you must be happy with it, so don't push it if he doesn't seem to want it. Arthur has changed a lot we all have. The old Arthur wouldn't have wanted it but I'm not so sure now" had been her advice.

Eira stood up and made a show of being pleased to see Arthur "Hello Arthur it's good to see you" she looked at Merlin who still looked apprehensive "Arthur is like my big brother" she told the small boy.

Merlin cocked his head to one side and looked at Arthur.

Mithian sat down next to Merlin and took his hand. "Merlin you know Grampy Gaius said you were getting better, well you need a proper home. Would you like to live with me and Arthur? You would be with Gwen part of the day when we are busy, but sleep in our area and be with us in the evenings"

Merlin looked from Mithian to Arthur, by now Arthur had crouched down a little way in front of them. Eira smiled "You will like that Merlin, Arthur is fun and very kind, and he will look after you and keep you safe."

Arthur smiled "We can get to know one another better Merlin, and I can teach you how to play football and climb trees"

Recently the men had started a five a side football tournament at Daegal's request. Arthur found he was enjoying it. "What do you say? Will you give it a try?" he held out his hand slowly, grateful he had visited the infirmary at least a couple of times a day so that the lad was at least used to him, even if he was still very hesitant around him. "Gaius said we could go outside to a walk, just a little one, we could go and see if the chickens have laid any eggs. Mithian will come as well"

The infirmary section was to one side of the cave entrance, and had a view of the outside, although a small one. Gaius insisted on the position saying anyone poorly wouldn't want to be in the dark all the time and candles weren't the same as seeing the world. The infirmary benefitted from a small opening to the outside where the men had smashed a hole through the cave wall and fixed one of the van windows in to let natural light enter. The only window in the cave. In case of attack Tom had made a metal shutter that would cover the glass to give full protection.

Merlin looked at the blonde man, he knew the man had been in to see him several times, and that he had found him and his mummy, his mummy had been asleep and he hadn't seen her since. Both the ladies had been kind to him, and they seemed to like the man, but where was his mummy. He wanted to ask but he knew if he did they would hurt him. And he had promised his mummy that he would be quiet unless she said he could speak. He hugged the dragon closer. The Grampy Gaius had given him the dragon and it made him feel safe, he liked Grampy Gaius he was gentle and kind. But Merlin was confused. The men he had been with before had been nasty they had hurt his mummy and made her cry and they had hurt him. He wanted his mummy and didn't know what to do. He so wanted to ask Mithian but he mustn't, his mummy would be cross if he spoke and they would hurt him, and then they would hurt her more. Where was his mummy? He hadn't seen her for so long. Grampy Gaius, Mithian and Morgana had all told him she had gone to sleep and wanted them to look after him. That she was in heaven, but he didn't understand why she would just leave him without saying goodbye. She promised she wouldn't leave him. Merlin started to cry silently as he thought of his mummy, he grabbed Mithian and hid his head in her lap as she held onto him.

* * *

[SS1]


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur had watched Merlin as they had been speaking, he had clearly been thinking and he thought he understood part of the problem. Turning to Mithian and Gaius he whispered "Do you think he understands what had happed? Does he understand his mother is dead and that he is safe with us?"

Gaius looked at Arthur surprised that he of all people had picked up and what could be part of the problem. "We have explained to him, but how much he understands or what he believes is another thing. It's hard to think with all that has happened in the past year that he hasn't come across death and understands something. But remember we know very little of what has happened to him" he paused and then added "We gave him his mother's locket he was pleased to have it back."

"Would it help if we showed him his mother's grave? He must have seen those before given what's happened" Arthur asked

"You could try, it can't hurt" Gaius said truthfully. "But if he continues to be in denial I'm not sure where we go from here."

Mithian looked at Arthur and refused to be downbeat "What if we all go and take him to the grave?"

Mithian then spoke to Merlin "Sweetie we are going for a walk outside would you like to come? Arthur will come and keep us safe"

Not getting an answer she gathered Merlin up in her arms and walked to the door "He's light as a feather, I will carry him he might want to get down once we are outside. Can you make sure we aren't crowded out when we appear I don't want him scared"

"Sure" Arthur went out first and made sure the coast was clear, asking Gwaine to follow as a backup if anything went wrong. The small group set off and made their way across the open space to the small copse of trees underneath of which was a single marked grave. Merlin peaked out several times from where he was still snuggled into Mithian. As Arthur could see that the boy was getting heavy for her he signalled for them to stop.

"Would you like to come to me Merlin? You are such a big boy I think you are wearing poor Mithian out. You can sit on my shoulders if you like"

That prompted Merlin to bury his face once more. So Gaius walked up and making Merlin look at him said "I will carry you my boy, but not on my shoulders, or you could walk for a little way, not to far though as you are still weak"

Merlin reluctantly got down and taking Gaius's hand and hugging his dragon with the other walked on wobbly legs. He hadn't move much in the past week and was still far too thin. They were soon at the grave side. The soil still in a raised heap but the marker Gwaine had made it clear if nothing else did what this was. The marker was a plain board, Gwaine had used the information from the locket and it said:

Hunith wife of Balinor, mother of Merlin

Much loved never forgotten

Past away 21st August 2018

With Mithian one side and Morgana the other they walked up to the grave side. Mithian had some wild flowers which she gave to Merlin "These are for your Mummy Merlin, she is in heaven now, but she will be watching you"

Merlin looked at the others all in turn and saw the unshed tears and sad faces, he looked at the earth and the marker. Arthur knelt down "Mummy never woke up after she made sure you were safe Merlin, Gwaine put her here so she could still watch you and you could come and say hello sometimes."

He read out the words on the marker for Merlin. With all that had happened Arthur had long since lost his faith, but he knew that Merlin needed to believe his mummy was still somewhere watching him.

As Merlin looked at the grave something seemed to click in his eyes. He had seem his mummy crying when they buried people during the sickness, he never saw them again, his mummy had told him they had gone to heaven. He burst into tears and threw himself onto the ground and sobbed, his body shaking. There wasn't a dry eye watching, but it was something that needed to happen for Merlin to be able to accept his new life.

After leaving Merlin to sob out his grief Arthur scooped the small frame up and hugged him to his chest, much as he had done in the woods when Hunith had died. "I'm sorry little man, I really am, but we will look after you now"

The group walked back to the caves but instead of returning to the infirmary Arthur took the small boy to his and Mithian's sleeping place. There he lay the little boy gently on the bed and covered him with the duvet. Mithian placed the dragon by the boy's side. She had dry tears marks down her face, it had broken her heart to see the little boy's distress. Arthur gave her a hug he had been hard pressed not to shed tears himself.

"I'll bring a small bed in here, he stays with us. I will tell Gwen where you are, I'll come back as soon as I can, I am going to see if I can take the rest of the day off" Arthur walked off leaving Mithian with the sleeping Merlin.

Arthur met Gwaine outside "I am getting a small bed and covers, he is staying with us. Do you think you could cover my duties for the rest of today? I'll make it up to you"

It was Gwaine's day off, once the initial work had been done on the settlement they had organised a rota giving each person a day off a week to attend their own affairs, allowing partners to spend time together or undertake their own interests. Gwaine looked at his friend "Of course, you owe me nothing, just help the lad that will be enough. I'll give you a hand with the bed first."

Will had made a bed as soon as he realised Merlin would be staying with them. He had even helped Elena make and stuff a mattress with feathers and some sheep's wool they had kept from the animals they had killed to eat. They had allocated all the ones they had salvaged. The two men quietly carried it into the sectioned off area and made room for it near the double Arthur that Mithian slept in. Once Merlin was more settled they would move it to the side of the room. Eventually they hoped to allow each family group to have more space but they had their first winter to get through. Sleeping in closer quarters would make it easier to keep warm. Merlin was asleep with Mithian lying with him at his side. Gwaine took his leave and Arthur went to see Lance and Gaius for advice.

"He is asleep now, how do we best deal with him?"

Lance looked up "From what I hear you are doing just fine, don't expect any miracles and play it by ear"

Gaius added "It won't be easy, but Lance is right there is no right or wrong way to do this. Just remember we adults have found it hard to adjust, it will be worse for him he is with stranger's, and he hasn't had the best starts" He handed Arthur a couple of toy animals and a car "These are his now. I have asked Audrey to make sure Merlin gets all he can to eat, he needs to put weight on before the winter or he will be ill. We also made some rosehip syrup for the children to give them extra vitamin C. I will make sure Mithian gets a bottle."

With that Arthur found he was now the adoptive father figure to a young and vulnerable boy. He only hoped he could do a better job than his own father. It worried him, but he knew he had Mithian's support. He also knew he wasn't the same man he was, he had changed in so many ways from the CEO he had been only six months previously. His mind went back to his father and he couldn't help thinking that Uther wouldn't have coped well in this situation.

Over the next few days the couple spent as much time as they could with Merlin. Mithian made sure she had jobs where she could have Merlin with her, he was to shy and unsure to want to play with the others and didn't have either the strength or the energy for much anyway. It turned out one of Merlin's favourite jobs was collecting the eggs. He was very careful and loved the chickens. It was during one such morning that Mithian saw him smile, all be it tentatively for the first time. He would hold onto Mithian's hand as if expecting her to leave him.

At night his bed was pushed close to theirs and so if he wanted to he could reach out and touch Mithian. Night time was the only time they heard a noise from him. As he dreamt he would make distressed noises, Mithian and Arthur took it turns to comfort him by holding him. The one morning when Arthur woke he found Merlin in the bed between them, his mop of black hair sticking out from the covers. Arthur felt a warm rush as he looked at the sleeping boy, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. So unlike the same boy when he was awake. He gently got up not to wake him and fetched their breakfast from Audrey. They still had to get Merlin used to everyone all together, when they had tried he had frozen and was petrified. He could cope with a small group now, his favourite man after Arthur, Lance and Gaius was Gwaine which surprised Arthur. The brash Irishman was gentle with Merlin but at the same time seemed to be able to bring him out of himself. Merlin was far more comfortable with the women, who all loved him.

Merlin was scared he wasn't sure about all the people in the camp. They hadn't hurt him yet. He was doing what his mummy had said and keeping quiet, the men seemed nicer but if he made a noise they might hurt him like the others did. Also he was finding he itched a lot, like when his mummy asked him to stop using his 'special powers' He hadn't felt like this since before they had left their home. Even though he had been good. At home mummy had made him only use them when they were indoors and no one could see. She had told him bad men would take him away if they saw how special he was. So he started to hide under the big bed for a while each day and there he did what his mummy had told him to do and let his 'powers out' he made patterns in the air. But he had to be careful no one saw him.

Arthur and Mithian noticed that Merlin seemed to like hiding under their bed and let him, thinking that he probably found the amount of people about frightening. They didn't let him stay there to long but he seemed less agitated after he had been alone for a time each day. Both Gaius and Lance agreed it was a good thing and that hopefully he would gradually get used to the others in the camp.

One day after Merlin had been with the couple for about a week Arthur left the kitchen with the breakfast for his family. They still were eating together rather than in the main dining area to give Merlin less people to worry about.

Agravaine watched from his seat at the large table and grumbled "That boy should be made to eat with everyone else. He is being mollycoddled too much"

Audrey was the first to react "He needs it poor lamb, he'll be with us soon enough"

"Don't think I don't notice you giving him the choice pieces and snacks in the day" Agravaine sneered hoping to stir up resentment "One rule for us and one for him"

"Orders of the doctors" Audrey snapped "Poor bugger is skin and bones"

"It's a waste of resources, he won't make the winter, good food squandered on him for nothing. Arthur shouldn't have bought him back, it's survival of the fittest now" Agravaine continued.

Before Audrey managed to hit the obnoxious man with her serving spoon Agravaine found himself on the floor holding his jaw.

Gwaine towered over him "Shut up you selfish bastard, that boy has been through enough, if you were anything of a man you wouldn't even think such things let alone say them. If it was survival of the fittest you'd be dead! You say anything else and I'll make you eat your words."

Agravaine looked up at Gwaine "You have no right to hit me! You know the rules no fighting between us"

"What fighting? I just hit you! That's no fight! Make something of it and I'll demand a vote to get rid of you" Gwaine snarled "If anyone is a drain on resources it's you. As for the rules…rules say you work to eat, so when are you going to pull your weight."

Gwaine walked off in disgust as Elyan spoke to the man still on the ground "If I were you I'd watch it, you're not popular with anyone, and Gwaine would win his vote. And I wouldn't rate your chances if Arthur heard you."

As the rest of the settlers went off to work Audrey stood over Arthur's uncle who was still on the ground rubbing his jaw. "As I said before I never liked politicians, greedy selfish self-centred sorts, but you take the biscuit. You keep your opinions to yourself and keep away from Little Merlin and Gwaine if you know what's good for you"

Arthur was none the wiser what had happened when he got back to Mithian and Merlin and woke his partner up with her breakfast. "Do you ever know when Merlin creeps into bed with us?" he asked "Because I never even wake"

"No idea, but it shows he is more comfortable around you" Mithian smiled as she woke up Merlin, who ate his breakfast with great gusto. He had been using his powers to get into bed with the couple as he didn't want them to stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

With a lot of encouragement gradually Merlin became more outgoing. He started to play with the other three youngsters, although he still remained in his silent world, but he now had a small smile on his face. Arthur and Mithian had gradually got him used to more people around him. Arthur took him with him sometimes to check on the animals and one morning he allowed both Arthur and Gwaine to take his hands and the two men swung him along between them. Great fun for Merlin who actually made a small noise in his excitement. As Gwaine was fast becoming one of the people Merlin was most happy to be around, it meant he become friendlier with Mandy who was about the same age as him. The two sometimes ran around the outside of the cave chasing each other, it wasn't long before Simon and Richard joined in. The squeals from the children made most of the grownups smile. It showed that they were settling into their new lives. Even if Merlin remained in mute.

The weather was gradually turning more wintery and wet. On really bad days the outside jobs were kept to a minimum. Wet clothes where hung everywhere in the hope they would dry out. Life was becoming more difficult. In any spare time when it was light enough people began to start to try and make toys for the upcoming Christmas. Even those not looking after the children seemed to get involved. The men also spent more time, when they couldn't get on the fields, practicing with the weapons that Grettir had salvaged from the manor and the extra ones that Tom had made on his forge. Several of the men showing a great deal of promise with the swords, whist other where better archers. Once they settled on a weapon they tended to concentrate on their strengths.

Much to Gaius's dismay Merlin was still underweight and even with his daily rosehip syrup he found the cold wet conditions more than most. One morning Morgana arrived in Arthur's families sleeping quarters holding some rabbit firs. "I was going to give this to Merlin for Christmas but I think he needs it now. It might help him keep warm. I've already given Richard his"

She handed Mithian the skins. They had been made into a tunic, trousers, hat and boots the boots had a leather base. The soft fur would be comfortable as well as warm. Mithian and Arthur thanked her and Merlin was soon decked out in his new cloths. He stroked the fur and then hugged Morgana in a rare show of affection.

"Don't get them wet and muddy Merlin, I'm not sure how they will clean up and keep the firs dry so they stay soft and warm."

From them on Merlin was seldom seen without his furs on in the cave. No one realised how he managed to keep them so clean but put it down to him being careful as his dragon also still looked like new. Little did they realise he was using his 'powers' when he hid under the bed.

Morgana was working on little suits for the other smaller children and hoped they would all be as happy. The cave was at least dry, even if colder than any of them were used to. They did try to light a fire but found it got to smokey. There was a fire going most of the time in the kitchen area, that did at least now have walls and a roof, the chimney had been built against the outside of the cave wall and did give some heat. This was near the infirmary so at least any sick would be warmer.

Gaius and Lance kept an eye on everyone, but especially Merlin. Mithian and Arthur went to speak to them one day when Merlin was with Morgana and Howin.

"Will he ever talk?" Arthur asked "It's been a weeks now and he does seem happier and settled"

Gaius looked at the pair with sympathy "We don't know and that's the truth, the longer it goes on the less likely. He is gradually putting on weight. But it is the psychological damage that is holding him back, we can see no other reason, even his weight gain is slower than we hoped. But we can find no reason for it."

"You are doing everything you can Arthur" Lance told the blonde. "He seems happy enough now"

"That's as may be, but his life will only get harder, think about it there are twenty seven adults here, twenty nine of you count the teenagers, and only four children, the numbers will shrink, if it's the same story everywhere when Merlin is looking for a partner how hard will it be, he will have to travel and with no speech….."

"You can't look at it like that Arthur, there will be more children born and I suspect the settlements will merge in time. Concentrate on giving him a life in the here and now" Lance was adamant.

At the women were all taking precautions not to get pregnant until they were more settled and sure of enough food so Lance knew the chances of more babies was slight at the moment. Not that he told Arthur.

"Without you Merlin wouldn't have had a life, so whatever he gets it is more than he would have had if you hadn't found him" Lance said to his friend.

Arthur and Mithian went back to Merlin disappointed but not surprised at the lack of answers. They both knew they had to keep trying they had got this far and for Merlin's sake needed to persevere. Later that afternoon when Arthur had finished his work for the day he walked to Hunith's grave. He had barely met the woman but he had found that by visiting her and talking through his worries he could see things clearer afterwards. He had no idea why but if it worked…. He wondered if she was looking down on her son and was happy that he had found a new family. Although he still didn't believe in a greater power he had gradually been finding some solace talking to Gaius about the Pagan religion and wondering if all the dead would reincarnate once the world settled once more, whether human kind had needed to take stock of the direction it had been taking. But in truth like most survivors he had no real idea what to believe anymore. Arthur just sat by the grave in silence before standing up

"Hunith we will do the best for him, he has wormed his way into our hearts, if we ever have children of our own he will always be our first child. I just wish we had had longer to speak with you, so you could have told us more. I … we need to know what is going on in his mind. Is he still scared? If not what else is bothering him? I see him looking into space sometimes and I so want to know what is going through his mind. It's as if he is hiding a part of himself from us"


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the group were gradually finding acceptance in their new circumstances. Life was hard and very different, especially for the city dwellers, but it has a certain satisfaction. Trying to find solutions to the hardships they faced was one of them. Several of the man had been spending time collecting rocks from the valley sides. Now was the time to do such jobs when the land was to cold and wet to work. They intended to start to try to build more buildings. Many found the lack of privacy from cave dwelling hard, especially the couples. They would still need to be near the caves in case of attack by bandits, but maybe they could spend some time alone. They also wanted to build somewhere light for spinning and weaving, something once they had wool they knew would be necessary. They also needed somewhere lighter to do other tasks when it was raining outside. The problem would be letting in the light without compromising safety.

The women also wanted somewhere to hang laundry and wet outer clothes to dry. That was becoming a real problem as winter approached. If they used the cave everything else became damp. The store cave needed to be kept dry so their food store did not suffer. And only so much could be dried in the kitchen area, even with the lines attached to the ceilings. Long gone were the days of clean clothes every day. Even with the help of the spinner Tom and Elyan had made up to get washing as dry as they could. That was hard work and relied on strong arms to turn the handle. The two men had made many of the items dreamt up by the others to help with some tasks. Although they were using up their metal stores at an alarming rate.

Several of the men and a couple of the women were planning a trip down to the estate and village to see if they could salvage more metal. The carts and horses were ready to leave. Gwaine, Pellinore and Will where going on horses and taking cross bows and a gun in case of trouble. Arthur and Merlin were watching as everyone got ready to leave. Arthur had thought of going with them but he was needed behind, besides it was only right that different people got to go on these rare trips out of the valley. Tom, Elyan and Daegal need to go as they needed to select the most useful metals.

Just as they were pulling away the lookout shouted down from above the caves "Company coming. Looks like a truck of some sort."

Gwaine and the armed men made the wagons stop and made ready in case it was an attack. Arthur grabbed the binoculars off of Will and looked towards the truck that was approaching. It was driving steady and from a distance didn't look like a threat but he was taking no changes "Take Merlin and the other children inside and make sure people are ready to take cover" he ordered. Merlin grabbed Arthur's leg until Audrey rushed forward to lead him away.

Arthur continued to stare at the vehicle "Who the hell has still got fuel?" he muttered as he looked through the lenses.

Geraint who was look out shouted "It's an army ambulance! I can see two men but there might be more inside"

It was at that moment that Arthur faltered he could just about make out the driver. Then a white flag came out of the passenger door. Within seconds Arthur spoke in a hushed tone "My God it can't be!" then he turned to Gwaine "Put the gun down its Leon!"

From behind him he heard a gasp and a figure shot passed and started to run towards the ambulance. Gwaine reached down and grabbed Morgana "Stay here you fool it might be a trap"

It was soon clear it was not, as soon as they got close the engine stopped and the driver got out and ran towards them. With that Morgana shrugged of Gwaine and ran into her fiancés arms. She was sobbing her heart out, no one had seen Morgana losing so much control. Those who knew Leon were grinning from ear to ear. Then the other man got out of the vehicle. It was a large man, about six foot six in height and very muscular. He had short cropped hair.

"Leon are you going to introduce us?" Arthur asked softly "I know you are pleased to see my sister and all, but…"

Leon whose hair and beard was longer than Arthur remembered stopped kissing Morgana long enough to say "This is Percy without him I wouldn't have made it here"

Arthur stepped forward and held out is hand "Welcome and thank you on behalf of us all. Would you like to drive your truck in and we'll get you a drink and something to eat."

The he turned to the group that had been about to leave. "Sorry guys but if you are going you need to go now or you won't have time"

Gwaine shouted at Leon "Come up for air and say hello you git!"

Leon looked over his shoulder and grinned "Hello Gwaine good to see you"

"Yeh, well see you later" Gwaine waved and rode off. This was a planned trip and at least today was dry, he would have time to see his friend later.

Arthur was grinning so hard his face hurt. Everyone was coming back out now they realised that there was no threat. Arthur went to his friend and hugged him "We thought…..well it doesn't matter you're here how did you know where to find us?"

"Wasn't hard, when I thought about it, once I remembered the caves I realised they would be prefect. It was as good a place as any. I just hoped some of you were alive" Leon had his arm clasped around Morganas waist and it was clear she wasn't about to let go.

"How did you find fuel?" Arthur asked in awe. "We haven't had any for months"

"That was Perc, we walked to the channel and eventually we rowed across, damned hard work. We had thought of using the tunnel, but we had talked to people and knew gangs were in charge and it would cost more than we had. Not only that but the rumours were that people went in and never can out the other end. So we looked for a boat. After we got to Dover Percy we went to an army base, Perc was in the services. We hoped we could find bikes to get here faster. We rested up and there were loads of vehicles all drained of fuel. But small dregs left in each. Perc knew how to completely drain them so we got enough to fill the ambulance. We looked around for anything useful and set off. The rest as they say is history. Good to see you are careful, we got shot at several times. Luckily this this is armour plated." He patted the ambulance before he turned and kissed Morgana once more. "Now did you say food? We have been living on dry army rations for ages."


	14. Chapter 14

Before they went to the dining area to eat Percy spoke for the first time "What about the stuff in the ambulance?"

"Leave it you can show us later it will be safe where it is, come and eat" Arthur said. As the two men ate a meal hastily prepared by Audrey, Arthur told the two men an abridged version of what had happened to the group since they left London. When they had finished eating the two men returned the compliment.

Leon started "The disease or whatever it was swept everywhere. No one had time to react or find a cure. Like here I expect. Soon gangs were forming and groups like yours making homes for themselves. But from what we have seen since we returned to the UK it's a dangerous world everywhere. I was in Germany when it started and found myself stranded with no means of contacting anyone. I started to try to make my way towards France in the hope of somehow getting back. After a week I met Percy and we decided to travel together for safety. We combined the fuel in our two cars and managed to fill it once more before everything was gone. It was eat whatever we could find where we could find it. I won't tell you the combinations! Then when we eventually got to the French coast, as we said before, we found that the tunnel was controlled by gangs and without the pumps it was already beginning to flood. So we decided to see if we could get a boat. But there was no fuel left. The sail boats again were more than we could afford. Eventually we found a rowing boat and decided to give it a go." Leon looked into space clearly remembering the trip.

As he stopped talking Percy took up their tale "I was in the army and knew Aldershot well so we decided to get there once we got to England. It was deserted of course and had been stripped. But I knew it well enough. After we got fuel together and loaded up the small store of dried army rations we found and some other bits and bobs we set off. Leon seemed to think you would be here and we had nowhere else to head to. The rest as they say is history. I think we did the last miles on fumes but we made it"

Arthur knew there was more to the story and planned to find out more later.

"So what is in the ambulance?" Arthur finally asked

"Well the metal the ambulance is made of armour plate! So we found out a couple of oxyacetylene torches and canisters and out them on board. We also brought a couple of windscreens from other vehicles, they are bullet proof and we figured you might need some windows for the cave. There are a few dried rations, but we used most of them getting here. A few army jackets and a dozen Kevlar vests. Might be useful if you do get attacked. As we said we put whatever we could find in." Leon said with a grin. "Also we found a box's of fire lighting wheels, half a dozen camp kettles and a few boxes of penknives. They might be useful."

"You forgot the medical supplies" Percy prompted "Not many but we stripped what we could find from the other ambulances including couple of major trauma kits."

Arthur looked impressed "I won't pretend to know what camp kettles are but it all sounds useful stuff. But what's more important is we have you two. I hope you will stay Percy"

"If you'll have me, we passed through my home village. My family are dead. Most by the disease and the last one, my sister, by bandits raiding, from what was left. We saw some survivors they told me what happened." Percy said clearly still very upset. "Nothing for me there now"

"Come on let's find you a billet, I expect Morgana will put Leon up. That's is Richard doesn't mind" Arthur looked at his sister.

"Richard? I won't push anyone else out their bed" Leon said looking worried "I'm sorry I didn't realise you had found someone".

"Richard is a survivor, he is five and I have adopted him he lives with me" Morgana explained after glaring at her brother "he will love you" then looking worried "You don't mind do you?"

Leon looked at his fiancé, his relief evident. He wasn't sure how he would have coped seeing Morgana with anyone else. "I would take a whole family if it meant I had you back. What sort of person would I be if I refused to help an orphan?"

Morgana took Leon off to meet Richard while Arthur showed Percy a space in with Pellinore and Geraint. "We will get a bed made for you. Once your settled, you can find a different place if you want." Arthur explained.

Percy threw his bag down and looked at Arthur "I'll move the ambulance in and we can get it unloaded, Then maybe I could look around, you seem to have a good set up here from what I see" Arthur was to find that was the most he would hear from Percy in one go. The man was a very gentle and quiet giant. It was hard to believe he had been in the army.

There was a real buzz around the settlement for the next few days as Leon was welcomed by his friends and both were welcomed by everyone. Leon was amazed to find that Arthur had also adopted a child and why. It was so different from the Arthur he knew. The old Arthur wouldn't have seen anyone suffer, but would have arranged for someone else to do things while he was happy to put his hand in his pocket. Morgana smiled and warned "Just don't upset Merlin or you will find how much my brother has changed" she explained about Merlin's problems

"Poor kid" Leon said. He had seen Merlin briefly but as Leon was a stranger Merlin was very nervous and Leon didn't push it. After all he had Richard to get to know.

Percy was soon in the thick of things and working alongside the rest. He was a very useful edition to the group. They all decided than rather than cut up the ambulance they would leave it near the entrance to the valley, as a command centre for whoever was on guard and as a shelter for anyone caught outside in case of an attack.

The spare bullet proof glass windscreens were put to good use. One in the cave entrance wall and the other in the building for the spinners and looms. At least they wouldn't get broken easily. Arthur found the camp kettles fascinating. They could heat fluids using any available source that could be burnt, and would be useful for the men when they were working in the next valley and for other camp uses if there was no fire going. Two were donated to the infirmary to add to their kit. One could be kept to boil water for wound cleaning the other to boil some of the potions Gaius mixed up. The rest of the kit was stored for future use. Nothing was thrown away.

It was as the weather took a turn for the worse when an incident occurred which caused the first major disagreement in the settlement, and the result would have long term consequences for the people. And as usual Agravaine was at its centre. It all started innocently enough. They had the first dry day for a week. The nights were regularly below zero and the children had been kept in the cave. So given the chance they were allowed out to play. A game of chase was soon in evidence and squeals of childish laughter could be heard.

Agravaine had been sent to the fields to collect some turnips for Audrey and was walking back when Merlin came running round the corner and collided with him. With Merlin being silent Agravaine was taken by surprise, and slipped on the ground dropping the turnips everywhere. He cursed as he got up and turned on the frightened young boy, who never felt comfortable in Agravaine's presence. Towering over Merlin who had also fallen Agravaine took his chance to vent his spleen.

"You useless dumb bastard. Look what you have done! It's about time you were shown you place and given a good beating." With that he slapped the small boy across the face splitting his lip. Then Agravaine raised his foot to kick the small boy just as Mithian came round the corner to investigate.


	15. Chapter 15

Seeing the boy Mithian considered her son lying crying with blood on his face, and Agravaine about to kick him turned her into a wild cat. She flew at Arthur's uncle "Stop that now you bully" she screamed and she hit him with both fists.

Richard who was with Mithian ran screaming to find someone. Taken by surprise Agravaine turned and went to grab Mithian's arms, that was enough to make Merlin see red. Memories of what happened to his mother flashed past his mind and he felt something snap inside of him, he jumped up and screamed, his first sound since his mother's death, then he latched onto Agravaine and bit his leg. Agravaine shook him off with roar and the small boy went flying hitting a nearby table, then something happened that stunned both Mithian and Agravaine. Agravaine found himself flying through the air, he landed with the thud and passed out as his head hit the ground. Mithian looked at Merlin, his eyes were shining golden and his hand stretched out in front of him. He looked at her terrified, and she heard him very softly but with great distress say "sorry, bad boy, sorry didn't mean to" with that he curled up in a ball.

As Richard ran screaming several of the men arrived at the scene. Gwaine and Lance were the first there. They were in time to see Merlin's arm go out and is eyes go golden. They took in the whole scene and Gwaine demand "What the hell?"

Then he saw Merlin fall to the ground crying with blood on his face. Mithian looked totally shocked, turning to Gwaine and Lance she pointed at Agravaine "He hit Merlin, and was going to kick him, I tried to stop him and Merlin bit him protecting me"

Gwaine snarled and looked at the man who was rousing. Lance stepped between Gwaine and the man on the floor "Let's hear the rest"

Gaius was now on the scene along with Leon, who stopped anyone else getting closer "We will sort this go back to your work" Leon told everyone who had gathered.

Lance checked Merlin and Gaius looked at Agravaine. "He's alright just stunned" Gaius said calmly "How did he get on the floor?"

Mithian looked at the men, she wasn't sure what she had seen but she would protect Merlin to her last breath "He must have slipped, he was going to kick my little boy! Just because he ran into him, he's tiny he didn't mean to. Then Agravaine grabbed me, I thought he was going to hurt both of us"

Leon looked at Lance "How is Merlin?"

"He will have a bruise's and has a cut on his face, he seems to be going into in shock. I need to get him inside" Gwaine stepped forward and picked Merlin up gently and looking at Mithian said gently "Come on, you needed to be checked and Merlin will need you with him"

Leon turned to Gaius, Agravaine was shaking his head to clear it and making efforts to stand

"He has quite a bump his head. I need help getting him to the infirmary, I will keep him until I am sure he hasn't got concussion." Gaius said.

By now Arthur had arrived having been called from the fields "What happened where Merlin and Mith?"

"In the infirmary getting checked out" Leon told him explaining quickly what happened or what he knew.

"I won't have that bastard near my family!" Arthur snarled "Take him somewhere else"

"Calm down Arthur, we need to look at this coolly and without anger." Leon tried to be sensible "Go and check your family"

Leon turned to Percy who was waiting a short distance away "Can you help Agravaine to one of the beds in the cave, and Gaius can see to him there" Looking at Gaius, Leon asked "Will that be good enough? After all we don't want Merlin scared when he sees him. Or Arthur losing his rag"

Agravaine by now realised what was being said "They attacked me" he whined "I am the innocent party I need care"

"I'm not sure you are" Leon told him sternly "Once we can talk to everybody we will know what happen then we can sort it out. Until then go and get cared for"

"Oh Yeh, they'll stitch me up, it will be their word against mine" Agravaine muttered as he was led away.

Leon looked at Morgana who had arrived with her crying boy, who had obviously told her what had happened. "I don't think Merlin was hurt much he is with Gaius and his parents." Leon told her.

Morgana glared at Agravaine "You bastard if you have hurt him…" the threat hung in the air.

"Morgana please we need to calm this down. Please take Richard and settle him down, he doesn't need to be here" Leon told his partner.

By now Percy and Gaius were taking a wobbly Agravaine in the direction of the cave, as they walked passed Arthur's sister she snarled "Make sure he's kept away from everyone!" then took her still crying son away to comfort him.

In the infirmary Lance was tending to Merlin, as a very irate Gwaine told Arthur what has happened. Mithian had Merlin's head in her lap. Lance turned on the two men "Either keep calm or go elsewhere you are not helping!"

"I am not leaving my son!" Arthur protested "Or Mithian"

"Merlin has a cut lip and will have a bruised face and back, otherwise his is emotionally exhausted. Mithian has a couple of bruises and is shaken" Lance told him "Now if you want to find out what happened calm down, and then Mithian can tell us"

Mithian ran through what had happened yet again. Arthur looked satisfied when he found out Merlin had bitten Agravaine. Gwaine couldn't help saying "Ata boy!"

Gaius walked in at that point "I have left your uncle under the care of Percy, he has a nasty bump on the head but is ok otherwise. Merlin didn't break the skin when he bit him"

"Good, wouldn't want him poisoned" Gwaine muttered.

Mithian carried on as if no one had spoken "Merlin was terrified when Agravaine grabbed me, I think he was taken back to what happened to his Mummy. He screamed, I mean I real scream sound and all" she looked at Arthur "When Agravaine shook him off Merlin fell over ….." she hesitated looking round but deciding she had to be honest and that she trusted everyone there "I don't believe what I saw but I did!" she stuttered Arthur went and put his arm around her.

"Take your time love"

"Merlin looked so angry he put his hand out in front of him and his eyes….. they went golden and I swear Agravaine went backwards as if punched. Afterwards Merlin kept whispering he had been bad and didn't mean to…."

Arthur spoke "He must have slipped on a turnip they were everywhere, it was just the light love"

Gwaine looked at Lance and Lance spoke "No Arthur we saw it as well, I can't explain it but it happened"

"Oh my boy, it's happening" Gaius muttered looking at Merlin in awe "It's really happening!"

Arthur looked at the doctor surprised by the Doctors tone, Gaius was normally unflappable "What are you on about Gaius, its clearly impossible"

Gaius looked at everyone in the room and sighed "I think you had all best sit down and please hear me out before talking" He sat and looked once more at Merlin before starting. "As you all know I am a Pagan, have been all my life. I have also made a study of both our history and that of the Druids. I made sure to listen to the legends that have been passed down through the generations. One of the major Druidic legends that hasn't changed since it was first written about centuries ago, is about a time when mankind forgets to care for mother earth and will face a cataclysmic event that will wipe most of mankind from the earth. To make us go back to basics and make a fresh start." He paused "Well that has surely happened. Then as the people start to make a new life for themselves a great Warlock will appear in child form, he will need help as he grows but will join with a group reincarnated from the old ones from a time long ago. Together they well help mankind to make a fresh start and be given a second chance to live." Gaius looked around at the group.

Arthur looked at Gaius in amazement "You don't believe that surely?"

Gaius raised his eyebrows "Arthur when the deaths started I wondered, then when we collected here I began to believe, do you not recognise the common bond our names share with the past?" When he didn't get an answer he continued "A choice selection of old names most easily recognisable from a tale that is known even by all here…..Arthur, Merlin, the knights Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival. The lady's Morgana. Mithian and Geneviève, even Uther and Agravaine." Gaius waited for someone else to speak.

Gwaine laughed "Of course King Arthur!"

"Indeed… in fact according to Druidic legend you can add to that Tyr, Isolde and Tristian, Pellinore, Geraint, Grettir, Mordred in fact everyone who in here except for the small three children, all have names from the legend even my own. But what I do know, is that, we must keep this to ourselves! If it gets out… that Merlin is special, then others will want to have him to use as a weapon, not only would that be immoral but Mankind will not get its second chance"

Arthur frowned still unable to believe what he was being told "Merlin's mother said he was special, but if he does have these powers why did he allow his mother to be treated so and killed?"

"His collar, according to the texts cold iron will supress a sorcerer's power" Gaius said "It was chance that they used iron I suppose, or perhaps destiny, that he was supposed to end up here"

"Makes some sort of weird sense I suppose" Gwaine injected "And I do know what I saw"

"Wasn't Merlin an old man?" Arthur asked

"And Arthur a King, yes in the story commonly known but in both Pagan and Druidic tales they talk of Merlin as a bit younger than Arthur and when they meet Arthur is a Prince. Reincarnation doesn't have to bring us all back at the same age nor in the same role. After all Gwen is already with Lance and I sincerely hope Morgana does not go to the other side, or Mordred. Mind you Uther was the catalyst for Morgana to turn against her brother" Gaius stood up "I want you all to give this some thought, but please go and get some rest. Arthur and Mithian take Merlin with you, but call if you are worried. I suspect using his magic like that has exhausted so him let him sleep. I would also leave your uncle until tomorrow to deal with, sleep on it. You might regret hasty decisions. It's nearly supper time now anyway."

Gwaine looked at the others in amazement "Fuck me! I always wanted to be a knight and I suppose I wasn't that wrong when I christened you Princess, eh Arthur"

"About coincidences wasn't Sir Gwaine inordinately fond of apples?" Lance said with a grin.

"I still think this is mad" Arthur told them all, as he picked up Merlin "Come on Mith lets do as the doctor ordered"

When they got back to their space Arthur led Merlin on the double bed and looked at Mithian "Come on lets lie with him, make him feel safe….did you really see Merlin do magic?"

"I don't know what to call it, but I know what I saw" Mithian smiled "I suppose in a strange sort of way I find Gaius's legend comforting, that we humans are being given a second chance"

"There's that to it" said a bemused Arthur.

Arthur and Mithian lay down either side of Merlin and Mithian soon dozed off Arthur looked at the pair of them. Was it true? And if it was what sort of life would the small boy have, and how could he protect him? Whatever happened and whatever the truth he knew he would do anything to keep Merlin safe, just as he knew deep in his heart that he had felt a connection with Merlin the very first time he saw him. At least he had vocalised for the first time, Gaius seemed to think that would be a start but that as he hadn't used his voice for some time it would be awhile before he was talking normally.

Later Gwaine arrived with some food and to check on them "Don't worry Princess we will all look after the young lad. Anyone will have to go through all of us first"

"Thanks Gwaine, you are a good friend" Arthur admitted with a small smile. "He will sleep in with us tonight but whatever happens that man will not get anywhere near Merlin or Mith again I will kill him first"

"Only if I don't first, he may be your uncle but I never liked the smarmy bastard" Gwaine growled

"To be honest nor did I, but he is my mother's brother. I know Uther didn't like or trust him either. I should never have let him join us in the first place. It was just I thought so many deaths it was meant somehow when he turned up." Arthur felt guilty that he hadn't refused the man entry to the settlement.

"Don't think like that Arthur, we all let him stay not you, but now…." Gwaine turned and looked in the direction he knew Agravaine had been taken.

"It will have to be a group decision Gwaine, we can sort it in the morning" Arthur said before turning back to his partner and child. He felt a fierce protective streak as he looked at them. How his life had changed, before the disease he had only been interested in work and his social life. Now he had a family and he liked it.

The next morning saw Arthur call a meeting to decide on the punishment, if any, for the previous day's events. The teenagers offered to look after the children so everyone else could attend. Percy volunteered to stay with the still sleeping Merlin. He felt he hadn't been with the group or known them long enough to be involved in any major decisions. Agravaine would attend the meeting.


	16. Chapter 16

Leon chaired the meeting as it was felt he would be the most independent. Arthur was clearly too involved, even if all he wanted to do was see the back of his uncle and never see him again. Mithian and Agravaine told their version of events. Agravaine maintaining that Merlin had deliberately tripped him and was in need of discipline that no one seemed willing to give, that he considered the boy was spoilt and no real harm had happened to him, a slap being within his rights. He didn't mention cause of his second fall believing that hitting his head must have made him hallucinate, and that no one would believe him anyway. Although he was sure he had felt a force push him over and the boy's eyes glow. When Mithian, Gwaine and Lance told their version they left out Merlin's golden eyes and what Gaius had told them. Mithian explained how terrified Merlin had clearly been and how he had only bitten Agravaine to protect her. She also admitted that she had always found the other man intimidating and had feared for her safety when he had grabbed her. Agravaine reiterated that he had only grabbed Mithian to stop her hitting him and he intended her no harm.

Once everyone had had the chance to ask questions Mithian, Arthur and Agravaine left the others to discuss what they wanted to do. Although it was universally agreed that Agravaine had been in the wrong, there were those who suggested that the children should be controlled better and have set playing spaces. And that is was dangerous for them to be running free where people worked. Gwaine and Morgana were the most vociferous opponents of Agravaine being able to stay.

In fact Gwaine went as far as to say "Arthur is the sole reason we have survived as well as we have, without him and his planning I wonder how many of us would still be alive"

There were many nods of agreement at that. Then there was a secret vote. Agravaine was found guilty of using excess force on Merlin and manhandling Mithian, it was not unanimous but overwhelming. Agravaine, Arthur and Mithian came back in at that stage. Agravaine's past behaviour and lack of effort in doing his fair share of work was taken into account as they decided the punishment. Gwaine and Arthur both called for the other man to be banished from the settlement. This caused a great deal of debate, Arthur was greatly respected and admired. The disagreement was not because it was felt Agravaine didn't deserve it, he was universally disliked, but because with winter fast approaching it was felt that would be a death sentence, and too many had died already.

After over an hour of talking it was decided that Agravaine could stay, but would be supervised at all times, by two other men, and made to pull his weight. He was also to keep away from all the children and Mithian. At night he was to sleep as far away from Merlin as the cave would allow and he chained to the wall by a leg shackle to make sure he couldn't break the rules. This was agreed after Arthur demanded it, saying that Agravaine had proven more than once in the past to be show a disrespect of settlement regulations. He was strongly backed by Gwaine, Audrey and several others. With no locked rooms there seemed little other choice. In the spring the community would look again at banishment, and make a decision depending on his behaviour and repentance.

Agravaine was incensed by the sentence and was told if he wasn't happy he was free to leave, and take his chances on finding another group to take him in before the weather got bad. Not surprisingly he decided to stay. Arthur was also incensed and Mithian was also unhappy, but knew they had to go along with the majority. Gwaine and Morgana both swore they would be keeping a very close eye on Agravaine.

It had been the first real test of their community spirit and cohesion, so Arthur decided he would have to go along with the majority much as he hated it. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth and he hated the feeling. He wasn't looking forward to telling Merlin of the result.

…..

Merlin woke up after thirty hours of sleep, with only short lucid moments before that, when Mithian made him drink the protein supplements that Gaius had left for him. Once he was properly awake Mithian thanked her son for helping her by making Agravaine fall down. At the look of fear and self-disgust on his face she told him:

"Merlin I saw what you did, you must be careful not to let anyone else see but me and Arthur, but you are our special boy and we love you very much" she paused not sure if what she was about to say would upset him further but knowing she needed to make herself plain "Did you Mummy tell you to hide your gift? Because if she did she wouldn't mind us knowing we are your family now"

Merlin hugged her and then in a very soft voice "didn't mean to, bad boy"

"Oh Merlin, you are not a bad boy! We don't mind love, but we don't want anyone to hurt you because of it. You are a very special boy" she brushed Merlin's hair out of his eyes, he was in need of a hair cut again. "You know we love you don't you?"

Merlin gave a small smile and hugged Mithian again "Your mummy would be very proud of you" Mithian paused before continuing "You are our son now and we will look after you always"

Merlin looked at her and started chewing his bottom lip "Like my mummy and daddy?"

"Yes" Mithian beamed "I know you love your mummy, but she would want you to be happy."

Not sure whether to continue but knowing she might never have the chance again she asked "What happened to your daddy?"

Merlin shrugged " 'way working" Merlin paused before looking at Mithian nervously "Call you mama, Richard calls Gana mama" Merlin's voice was so quiet she could hardly hear it

"Yes you can, that would make me happy, and would you like to call Arthur Papa?" Mithian was overjoyed to be asked.

That got a small nod and then Merlin hugged her again saying "won't leave me?"

"No darling, not if we can help it"

Merlin seemed to have worn out his voice because he remained silent for the next few hours as Mithian told him stories. When Arthur came back later he ruffled Merlin's hair gently "Hi sleepy head how are you?"

As Merlin answered very quietly "k Papa" Arthur face broke into a huge smile as he realised that the first words Merlin spoke to him was to call him Papa. Their little family had survived its trauma and they could move onwards. It was that evening when Arthur sat down with Merlin and cuddling him said "Agravaine will not be allowed anywhere near you Merlin, and at night when you are asleep he will be chained to the wall. I promise you that he won't get anywhere near you or your mama"

Merlin looked at Arthur and frowned he looked worried "Chains bad!" he muttered "Not like chains, don't do it"

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise then remembered that Merlin had been kept in chains by the slavers "Not like you were Merlin! He won't be hurt, it is just to make sure he keeps away from you. So I know you are safe"

Merlin had tears in his eyes "Not chains" he looked at Arthur with such a pleading face. That the blond knew he couldn't keep to the punishment, Merlin was just to gentle even to someone who had hurt him and might have hurt Mithian.

"I'll see what I can do" he promised.

Arthur went to see Tom and Elyan and told him of Merlin's worries "Is there anything else we can do. I won't have that man lose at night"

Elyan nodded thoughtfully and said "We have a couple of old locks maybe we could fix a door up somewhere, after all we might need somewhere for prisoners one day, if we catch bandits. Let me think about it. I'll look around the lower caves tomorrow, there are a couple of places we might be able to make a cell"


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days saw several changes in the cave. Elyan and his father did as Arthur wanted and managed to make a secure area in the back of one of the small caves as a cell. They moved a bed in there and provided a bucket for overnight. Percy was given the key and was responsible for locking up Agravaine at night and releasing him in the morning. At least the man could move more and he wasn't so uncomfortable. Not that he thanked Arthur or Merlin for the change in his circumstances, he was even more determined to see Merlin pay.

In the main cave, and without Arthur knowing, both Morgana and Gwaine had moved to the sections either side of Arthur. They had talked the previous couples of those areas into moving. They wanted to protect Merlin and figured this was one way they could help. Morgana and Leon had been told about Gaius's theory, and worried for the little boy and what it could mean for the slender and physically weak boy. Since his arrival Leon had rapidly become Arthur second in command, he had the natural ability and calm attitude needed, as well as being the established partner of Morgana.

Arthur himself had rearranged their own space so the Merlin's small bed was against the cave wall with their larger double bed in front. That way Merlin would be safer as they slept. Arthur had never considered the cave unsafe before but it was a precaution. The new window did at least let light in a bit more. It was set high on the end wall so that everyone benefitted as the partitions were about seven foot tall, to give some privacy. Although the partitions were made of thick material sound travelled and so the privacy was sometimes less than ideal.

Two nights later Arthur was woken as Merlin climbed onto their bed. Opening his eyes the blonde saw a small blue ball of light in front of Merlin lighting his way. Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin and got him between him and Mithian. "Merlin please be careful we don't want anyone to see that!" he whispered

As Arthur grabbed Merlin the light had vanished but Arthur could feel Merlin stiffen "It was dark, frightened….sorry" the small boy whispered back.

"If you want us just call out, I will wake, but that light will show up and people will want to know what it was" Arthur tried to explain. They did all have a wind up torch for emergencies but even so. He cuddled Merlin "Go to sleep we will talk in the morning"

Several times over the following weeks both Arthur and Mithian noticed Merlin using magic, sometimes to get his dragon if it was out of reach, and sometimes to make his bed, so far it had been in the privacy of their area. Merlin's fur suit also stayed pristine Both Arthur and Mithian now knew, without a doubt, that magic was real and not a figment of Gaius's mind. They both spoke to Merlin and tried to make him understand the need to be careful. It was hard because they didn't want him to have to hide what he was, but needed to think things through more. Above all they worried about his safety.

In the rest of the settlement things were also happening, Morgana decided to approach Gaius to ask about Pagan weddings, she knew that a normal wedding was no longer an option but wanted to be able to call Leon husband. Once word got out it soon became apparent that all the couples wanted the same thing. So it was decided to hold a joint celebration at the same time as Christmas and have a good mid-winter celebration. Morgana and Leon, Mithian and Arthur, Gwaine and Eira, Lance and Gwen and even Mordred and Kara were married by Gaius in a celebration of their love. Although Gaius was not a Priest of the old religion it was felt in the circumstances that it would be acceptable. Vows were decided on and rather than the tradition year and a day all parties wanted their marriages to be for life.

The shortest day was chosen for the celebrations and was clear and dry which seemed a good omen. Best clothes were worn and a feast was held. Audrey and the woman had been working for days to get everything ready. Tom made a large spit so they could roast a whole pig over a fire. After the weddings and before the feast the children were given their simple homemade presents. Many were carved from wood, Mandy had a cloth doll made by Gwen. They then all sang around the fire and played games. So a new tradition was started and the old Christmas day was changed. It was felt that in their new lives the fact that the days were now going to get lighter seemed more appropriate rather than a day chosen at some time in history with no real idea of the actual day Jesus was born. As no one was sure of the date now anyway, they had had more important things to worry about that the date after all. Those people who had remained Christian agreed that as long as they could celebrate in their own way the date was of no real importance. They even had a tree to put the presents under. As a honeymoon present some of the others offered to have the children for the night. And the couples found various places around the settlement to spend the night in real privacy.

The party and feast was welcomed and everyone had worked hard to make it a success. The spit roasted pig went down well and they had nuts and berries from the store as well as baked potatoes. Audrey and Rowena had used some of the precious honey and made a cake. Tom had made rings for the brides and Gwen and the other brides made dresses from some of the material for the occasion. Not quite what they would have had in their previous lives but very special to them.

Even Agravaine attended. He was doing his best to appear to accept the punishment he had been given, but was deeply resentful, and his resentment still focused on Arthur and his family, most especially Merlin. He watched the boy carefully, from a distance, so it wasn't surprising that it was him that was the next person to see Merlin use magic in an open area. During wedding feast Mithian had been nudged whilst she was pouring herself a hot drink. As the boiling water spilt from the jug, it was spotted by Merlin who used his magic to divert the hot liquid away from his mama. No one else noticed but Agravaine saw the golden eyes and smirked, he had seen that before, when he had felt the push. The boy was some sort of abomination, and it was clear others knew and were hiding it. He kept silent, knowing that the information could be used for his benefit if he planned carefully. From now on he would do what everyone asked and appear repentant and watch the boy as closely as he could. The look he gave Merlin would have caused real concern of anyone had noticed.

Merlin stayed with Gaius overnight, the couple had formed a close bond and by the time he was tucked up in bed he fell asleep instantly, unaware that he had an enemy that would in time cause him and the group many problems. For now all he knew was that his mama and papa were happy and he had a home and a new wooden dragon.


	18. Chapter 18

In the weeks that followed it was clear to most that more weddings would soon be occurring, as Drea and Elyan had become closer, as had Elena and Will. Of the women only Audrey and Howin were left without partners. Audrey had made it plain that she missed her dead husband too much, and Howin hoped to return to her homeland and didn't want complications, she had a boyfriend in Japan, if he was still alive. With there being twice as many men as women there were several men without partners, this was always going to be a problem. Arthur intended to ask Tristian when he returned whether this was the same everywhere. As he knew eventually some of the man would want to see if they could find partners elsewhere.

The winter got harder and as the snow began to fall it became hard to do anything. All the animals were moved closer from the other valley, and had to be fed as the snow got deeper and the grass used up. They were killing animals as they needed them, to back up the stores and to reduce the need to feed them. They also needed to be extra vigilant as the bandit raids were getting more frequent, the bandits were getting hungry and desperate. In fact guard duty was the main occupation of the men, that and training, as the women coped with feeding the animals and trying to keep everything dry and warm.

The armour plated ambulance proved its worth in several ways. Its position at the opening to the valley gave the guards somewhere to shelter and also protection during frontal attacks. It also gave any of the people who were out and about somewhere to run to if the alarm was raised. With the gates that had been made it also blocked of the entrance to the home valley. They lost their first man that winter, Owain was killed outright by a bullet, and Morris was injured although he recovered well. It would have been worse had it not been for the Kevlar vests Percy and Leon had brought with them. But the death had the effect of making the settlers less hesitant about shooting to kill. They were now down to crossbows, arrows and swords. With very few bullets left, the gun was given to Gwaine who proved the best shot. He acted as the sniper and tried to take out any leaders. The bandits were better armed. They seemed to have targeted army bases for arms rather than food when everything went downhill and it had become clear that self-preservation was going to be the driving force in life. After several raids Arthur and a small group set out to try and find the base of the largest group of bandits. Arthur took Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percy and Pellinore with him.

They found the base as the bandits, who seemed to be making no attempt to hide themselves, having left a clear track in the snow. One night as Elyan, Leon and Pellinore caused a distraction Arthur and Percy, with Gwaine giving cover, found the armoury and after helping themselves to as many bullets as their pockets could carry managed to set a fire before making a run for it. Thus destroying most of the stored arms in the resulting explosion. The mission was counted as a success even though Leon got shot in the leg. They had to get him back safely and to Gaius and Lance. This stopped the attacks for a time and also sent out the message that the settlement was not to be trifled with.

Merlin had been spending time with Gaius and Lance in the infirmary helping to grind down herbs. He was there when Leon was brought in and as the doctors treated Leon Merlin kept Richard Company, as Morgana sat with her husband. After a time Merlin crept forward and as Morgana was explained to Richard that his papa would be alright Merlin put his hand on Leon's leg and let his magic go. It was the first major use of magic since he attacked Agravaine and had a similar effect. Morgana suddenly realised what Merlin was doing as the boy collapsed over Leon.

Calling for Lance Morgana carefully moved Merlin as Leon opened his eyes. He had been in a lot of pain but suddenly it was gone. "That's good stuff they gave me" he looked at Morgana holding Merlin's limp form

"What happened?"

"I think he helped you" Morgana said, then as Gaius came in she said "Merlin collapsed after he touched Leon"

Quickly taking the boy and checking him Gaius looked at Leon "How do you feel?" he demanded

"A bit tired but no pain" the other man admitted as Gaius quickly removed the bandage on Leon's leg. They gasped as they saw a healed wound, still red but completely closed.

"The idiot!" Gaius exclaimed "His magic isn't strong enough for this sort of thing, he could have killed himself"

"I didn't realise what he was doing, I'm sorry!" Morgana exclaimed

"Fetch his parents please. I'm sure with rest he will recover but how long he will sleep for I have no idea" the herbalist looked at Leon "Rest, you may have been healed but you still lost a fair bit of blood"

Morgana ran off to find Arthur and Mithian. They were helping to bring wood into the kitchen area to keep the fire going. "Leave that and come with me" she demanded then whispering added "Merlin used his powers to heal Leon and has exhausted himself"

They all ran back to the infirmary and the couple sank to their knees by the bed Merlin was lying on. With worry clear in his eyes Arthur looked at Gaius "Will he recover?"

"He will, but you need to tell your son not to be so rash, Leon would have recovered without his help! Merlin has to use his powers carefully and build up his strength"

"How can he? when he can't use them?" Mithian demanded "You said they had to be secret"

Gaius looked both surprised and sad "I wanted to protect him, he's already gone through so much. His destiny is a heavy one and I wanted him to be a child for as long as he could" he paused "Perhaps I was wrong but my reasons were sound. He has great power, I don't want him used as a weapon!"

Arthur nodded kindly "I know your reasons and understand them but he has to have training if that is how he can build up strength. You seem to know all about my son, and his powers so maybe we need to sit and talk this through. But first can we take him home?"

Leon called out "I'm sorry Arthur I would rather have my injury than cause harm to Merlin"

"I know, it's not your fault that Merlin is so gentle and kind, maybe he has to be to have that sort of power. Think what it would be like if an evil person had it" Arthur picked his son up and carried him back to their room. It wasn't long before Gwaine and Eira arrived to check on Merlin, but they were turned away. "He needs to rest" Mithian told them "When he is awake I will let you know"

Leon felt very guilty as did Morgana, Arthur asked his friend to make sure no one else knew of his miraculous recovery. "Not yet anyway. We need to think this through first"


	19. Chapter 19

It was three days later before Merlin was awake enough to have visitors. It had been an anxious time for Mithian and Arthur, when Merlin did wake enough they did their best to get food and drinks into him and hugged him and told him low loved he was. Arthur couldn't believe just how much Merlin had come to mean to him and he realised that he would do anything to keep his son safe. For without a doubt Merlin was his son, he might not be the same blood but that didn't even cross Arthur's mind anymore. They were both incredibly proud of what Merlin had done, even if it had scared them.

Leon, Morgana and Richard were the first people to be allowed to visit. Leon brought Merlin a small wooden carving of a horse that he had carved whist on 'bed rest', and Morgana an apple she had saved from her ration, Richard had drawn a picture of the animas for Merlin. They thanked and hugged the small boy until he went red from embarrassment[SS1] .

It was a full week before Merlin was out playing once more. Leon had not been as careful as he thought whilst convalescing and Agravaine soon realised that Merlin must have helped the man recover. For all his unpleasant personality Agravaine was no one's fool and knew how to use things to his best advantage, one reason why he had been so successfully his previous life. He had already formulated a plan for once the spring came, all he needed to do was bide his time. The one good thing about all the manual work he was doing was that Agravaine knew he was fitter than he had ever been, add that to his innate cunning and manipulative nature and he was becoming more dangerous as time progressed. He was fooling many of the settlements residents, but not all. Gwaine for one was very watchful and saw through the improved behaviour.

Once he was up and about again Merlin himself was ill at ease if ever he saw Arthur's uncle. He seemed to be watching him, but the small boy did his best to keep out of his way. But with Arthur, Gwaine, Morgana and Leon keeping a close eye on things Merlin was not approached. Morgana was particularly biting whenever she saw him and refused to tone down her attitude in that she was like Gwaine who also hated the man with a passion. Arthur did his best to keep the peace and as Agravaine appeared to be trying was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Grettir had taken to making sure that Agravaine worked with him on a frequent basis. Since bringing all the fruit trees and bushes up from the estate gardens he had more or less taken over their care. As that area of the garden was behind the caves and away from where the children played he felt it best that Agravaine was kept busy with him. Grettir wasn't very fond of him but tolerated him for Arthur's sake. The small man looked up to Arthur in more ways than one, he found the younger Pendragon to be nothing like his father and firmly believed if it hadn't been for his foresight life would have been far harder for them all. So if Agrainveain wasn't in the fruit garden he was with either Gilli or Geraint on woodcutting and collecting, or Gwaine and Tyr with the stock. Arthur made sure his uncle went nowhere near the chicken as it was still Merlin's favourite place to be.

Most of the men took it in turns on guard duty one day when Gwaine was on the top of the cave overlooking the valley Arthur went up to see him. Gwaine was looking over at the stock pens and grinned at Arthur. He pointed down at Agravaine who w Princess, say the word and I'll put one of our precious bullets through his head"

Arthur snorted "Much as I would like that it would be a waste of a bullet. Come Spring he's going if I have anything to do with it."

Gwaine grinned "Well if not I'm sure Audrey will poison him for you, that woman hates him with a passion. She has a real soft spot for your Merl. I swear he gets more honey than anyone else, she's trying to feed him up"

Arthur smiled at that "I think she sees it as an insult to her cooking that he stays so small."

As the thaw set in and the warmer weather began to make life slightly easier. The daffodils that Grettir had planted near the cave entrance came up and the colour cheered everyone. But the group realised that with the better weather the hard work of crop planting and animal husbandry was about to start. A new period in the settlements life was about to start, from now on they would be more reliant on what they produced themselves than on what they had managed to salvage. Everyone was pleased to see the back of their first winter. The sadness at losing Owain tempered with the fact that they had prevented the bandits from stealing too much over the harsh winter months. He had been buried next to Hunith with everybody attending. With spring arriving his friends took time to make a marker and place it on the grave.

The livestock had also come through well. Off the hundred sheep they had started out with twenty had either been eaten or died. And fifty were in lamb. Tyr made a note of those ewes who had not become pregnant, they would be the first ones sacrificed for meat. The three best rams would be kept. Of the forty cattle they had thirty five left. Two bulls and thirty three cows. Again most were expecting calves. They also had three expectant goats. Tyr was allowed one of the precious books to keep records once he explained the need to keep an eye on the gene pool and make sure there wasn't interbreeding. Arthur realised just how much work Tyr had done in selecting the animals to bring with him so to give them the greatest variations in the gene pool and why they needed so many male animals. But eventually they would have to try and swop the male animals with other settlements.

The stores of hay were almost gone and they needed to make as much as they could during the year. A group was formed to plan the work for the year and prioritise it. Most of the women were content to manage the preserving and other tasks about the cave. Some like Morgana already had specialist tasks. Drea, Kira and Elena had offered to learn how to spin wool and the weave it. Some of the men had made spinning wheels and looms in the winter months. Tyr who had watched the sheering teams in the past, but never sheered before went through sheering with Percy, Will and Gilli. But the stockman would be busy with the animals as they gave birth, along with Mordred who was keen to learn. Morris and John were rotated to replenish the wood supplies leaving the rest of the men to start ploughing and preparing the ground. The first crop to go in was the spring barley.

They would be stretched, especially with guard duty, but knew the work they put in now would see them in good stead. Tom, Elyan and Daegal had spent the winter rigging up ploughs using cannibalised tractor draw pieces. A difficult job as the ploughs the large tractor had used would be far too big for the horses. They were lucky to have two shire horses, from the small tourist farm previously run on the estate, for the heavy work. The previous London dwellers already long since realised that there was more to farming than they had expected, and that in their new world they would be lost without those they might have once looked down on. Any free time would be used to gather and chop wood for the cooking. They had also by pure chance found a small seam of surface coal.

The children got involved in some tasks, egg collecting remained a favourite. But Gwen had started a school and was teaching them to read, write and do their sums. Even George got involved and helped Gwen. They had found slate and chalk to use, from the items salvaged by Grettir, rather than the supply of paper and pencils. Merlin was so proud that he could write his name he insisted on taking his slate to show Arthur and Mithian. Mithian was helping Merlin by teaching him his times tables, as he found those the most difficult, but he loved writing and had an affinity with words. Now he was talking properly he never seemed to keep quiet for longer than a few minutes.

"It's as if he has to try and catch up with the time he was silent" Arthur was known to moan as he was woken up with chatter. If Merlin wasn't talking to them he was chatting away to his dragon who he had named Killi for reasons best known to himself. The dragon, thanks to Merlin's magic, stayed as pristine as the day he received it even if it was much loved. Despite his moaning Arthur didn't regret adopting Merlin.

One morning when Merlin had crept into bed with his Mama and Papa he looked at Mithian strangely before saying "You are like Tyr's Megan"

Mithian wasn't sure what to think about being compared to one of the stockman's sheepdogs "Why?" she asked puzzled as Arthur was trying to stifle his laughter.

"You have a baby inside, but she has four!" the young warlock said seriously.

Arthur stopped laughing and nearly choked "What!" he demanded before looking at his wife "Do you" he spluttered

"Not that I know of" Mithian told her husband "Why do you say that Merlin?" she asked

"Because my magic can feel it when I up my head on you, just like I can with Megan" came the serious reply "Did you know that Aunty Gana has a baby in her tummy to?"

Mithian looked astounded "No, have you told her?"

Merlin frowned "Noooo, doesn't she know either" he frowned "I told Richard he didn't believe me"

Arthur gave Mithian a huge smile "A baby! You need to get a check-up and make sure you take it easy no heavy lifting, you might also mention something to Morgana"

"What she's your sister" Mithian protested keeping her voice down as Morgana and Leon were their neighbours.

"I am not talking babies with her! That's woman talk" Arthur protested equally as quietly. Then he looked at Merlin "It will be nice you having a baby sister or brother"

Merlin grinned "I like girls. Will she be tiny like the chicks when she is born?"

"So much for not knowing" Arthur sighed "We even know it is a girl! I'm going to have a daughter!" he whooped

Mithian hit him on the arm "You mean WE are going to have a daughter"

As she spoke Gwaine's voice came from the other side of the curtain partition "Congratulations but keep it down I'm not ready to get up yet. It's bad enough knowing what you are up to"

Morgana's voice came from the other side "You could have told me first!"

"We have to do something about privacy this spring" Arthur grinned then whispering "Go and tell her before Merlin or Richard say something"

Mithian rolled her eyes and got out of bed and walked to the flap of material that made up Morgana's door. "Can I talk to you?" she asked

Morgana came to the door and hugged her sister in law "Is it true?" she demanded

"Yes Merlin just told us, otherwise we wouldn't know" she paused "He also told us you were expecting…..did you know?"

Morgana paled "How? When?"

"I think you know that!" Mithian grinned "Once you've told Leon we best go and see Lance or Gaius later to make sure"

Morgana disappeared and Mithian heard Morgan whispering then Leon's ""WHAT! You're joking"

Morgana walked out of her living quarters and straight into Arthur's, who glared at her "Privacy!" he shouted as he sat cuddling his son.

Morgana looked at Merlin and wagged her finger "Why didn't you tell me first!"

Merlin hid behind his papa, but Morgana pounced on him and asked "How long have you known?"

"When you cuddled me after I fell down" Merlin muttered looking as if he was going to cry

"Don't scare my son" Arthur told her "He doesn't understand"

Morgana looked contrite and as Leon came in she looked at her husband in awe as Merlin asked "Can I play with your little girl to?"

Leon then whooped "A girl!"

"For f…..s sake shut up we already know" Gwaine voice shouted

"You wanker" Leon shouted back "We are having a girl as well!"

"Language you two there are children about" Mithian shouted at Gwaine and Leon.

Then there was silence and then a cheer went up from several of the compartments and shouts of congratulations. Gwaine's head came through the door he hadn't even put a shirt on he hugged Leon and Arthur "Didn't know you both had it in you!" then he turned to the ladies "Congratulations I hope your sprogs aren't like their fathers" he paused "Now can I get a few more minutes shuteye before the slave driver makes us all get up"


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin looked worried "Sorry, I wanted to help Uncle Leon" he had tears in his eyes.

Arthur put Merlin on his lap "We are not cross with you son, we just don't want you over tiring yourself that all. It was a good thing you did but until you are stronger it might be better if you let Grampy Gaius and Uncle Lance do the healing"

"I was very worried" Mithian told her son "It wasn't nice seeing you so sleepy, but you are a brave and clever boy, and also for knowing about your sister" she smiled at Merlin

Merlin was reassured he hadn't done anything wrong and agreed to let Gaius help him. "I'm glad about the baby I like babies, will it be fluffy like the chicks?"

Arthur grinned "No Merlin she will be a little person, but she won't be able to do anything for herself to start with so you will have to help your mama"

Merlin was thrilled with that until he was told it would be months before the baby was born.

Once the fuss of the pregnancies died down and the spring work continued the men found the sheering of the sheep far more difficult than they anticipated, with only hand shears it took the men a bit of getting used to. But they got better as they persevered and by the end the sheep were looking much tidier and more evenly sheered. The children watched for a while but soon got bored. The women had decided for the first year they wouldn't dye the wool but concentrate their efforts on learning how to spin. After the wool was washed and dried, then they all prepared the wool for spinning, carding, became a job for any spare pair of hands. And most was done in the evening as everyone sat together talking. They thanked Grettir's foresight in bringing the contents of the farming museum up to the caves. Grettir also proved a good carpenter and during the winter had copied the items to make even more. Spinning was learnt the hard way, reading from a book and then practice. The same with weaving. The end results were mixed but useable and everyone had learned from the process.

It wasn't long before both Morgana and Mithian were suffering from morning sickness and some of their work needed to be taken over by the others. But they both managed to do as much as they could. As the settlement began to be filled with the sounds of young animals the children spent time watching them. Merlin was especially fond of the chicks, the rest seemed to favour the lambs. The spring was hectic and everyone ached in the evenings until their bodies got used to the work, the winter although hard, had been easier on muscles. Time came round to decide on the fate of Agravaine, The weather was good enough for him to stand a chance on his own.

Calling a meeting once more it was decided that Agravaine had been making an effort and appeared to be suffering remorse for his previous behaviour. The vote was split on whether to make him leave or allow him to stay. Some feeling that every pair of hands were needed, and it would be dangerous to turn Agravaine away, some felt they didn't want his blood on their hands if he didn't find a settlement willing to take him. It was decided to allow him to stay unrestricted for a month then make a final discussion. Several of the men approached the freed man and warned him to keep away from Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine's warnings being the most severe. It was the only time Arthur had wished he could make decisions without the others input. He felt like forcing the issue but decided in the long run this wouldn't be a good thing, much as he wanted to.

Things carried on ticking over for a couple of weeks, then one morning Agravaine was nowhere to be found. He had left sometime in the night taking with him supplies of food and other items from the stores. He had also stolen a horse and saddle. Gwaine was in favour of going after him to regain the items stolen, and in his words 'beat the shit out of him' but in the end it was decided the man was best gone. The loss of the horse and saddle was serious but not insurmountable.

Arthur and Mithian noticed that Merlin seemed happier after the man had left and Arthur sat Merlin on his lap and talked to him quietly about it "You seem happy to see Agravaine gone Merlin. Did he frighten you, because I would never let anyone hurt you or your Mama."

Merlin hugged Arthur and whispered "He watched me all the time papa, he hated me I know he did"

This made Arthur feel very uneasy and after reassuring his son and talking things through with those who knew Merlin's secret decided to tell the whole group. After all they worked well together, and with Agravaine gone all who were left were well trusted and liked. Arthur had found that even George had become less irritating and valuable to the group. By telling everyone Merlin could be allowed to use his magic, with supervision of Gaius, and become stronger. So a second meeting was called.

Arthur stood up and calmly told everyone that Merlin had been found to have abilities outside the normal and how he had used it to protect Mithian and heal Leon. Gaius then told them all of the story of the Druidic legends. There wasn't as much disbelief as they had thought. It seemed more people had noticed, Merlin not being as careful as they thought, but had kept silent knowing they would be told at some stage. Merlin was then asked by Mithian to show people his blue light and he also used his magic to create some butterflies in the air. He was hesitant and shy, even though he had been getting better with groups of people. Telling the group proved to be a wise move as everyone became very protective of Merlin and made sure he didn't go out of sight, especially as Arthur let it be known that his uncle had been watching Merlin for some time. Gwaine offered to go after Agravaine and make sure he didn't tell anyone else. It was clear what he was planning, but Arthur talked him out of it. The thought of killing too much, although he did wonder if he would come to regret it.

It was just after this that Tristian and Isolde returned. They had the alum that Morgana had requested and they were keen to make a deal on some of the sheep. Live ones this time. Isolde was the first to notice Morgana's wedding ring

"He found you then, I'm so please and look forward to meeting your Leon" she hugged Morgana

"He found us! And of course you can, come on" with that the two women left Tristian and Arthur to talk.

Arthur got straight to the point. "One thing I did want to ask before we got together with the others was about the other settlements. As you may have noticed we have far more men than women and eventually I can see that as a problem. Is it like that elsewhere?"

Tristian looked relieved "That sort of helps me, I met up with a group from a boarding school a couple of days journey away. There are six woman and one man and about nine kids of between eight and twelve. They have had a hard winter and lost several of the kids, they asked if I knew of a group they could join up with. The only thing is they don't have many resources to bring with them. If you'll take them I will go with you and show you were they are." Tristian looked hopeful "They seem a good bunch but are scared stiff. Your group is the best organised and run I have come across"

"I see no reason why not, it's a large number but it will balance us out and we can't leave kids to suffer. I'll ask at the meeting, could you talk to them?" Arthur paused before adding "how have they survived so far?

"Luck, the house they're living in was away from the main school, an overflow if you like. When the deaths happened some of the unmarried teachers stayed with the kids and removed them from the main school for safety. Once everything settled they collected all the food and other items they could find. They hoped some of the parents would survive and come to find their children. I have no idea how they escaped the attention of the gangs and bandits didn't find them. But now they are nearly out of supplies. I nearly just escorted them here, but that seemed unfair" Tristian looked at Arthur "They really need you help"

"Ok I'll call a meeting now and if everyone agrees we can send some men with you with the wagons to bring them here." Arthur was at once all business.

Once the group had been told the facts it was quickly decided to let them join. Even though having that many children to look after would push things. Arthur pointed out that they would have more hands to work and that as the children got older they could help more. After all in the first instance they had planned on a much larger group. Once it was agreed George and Tom offered to drive the wagons. And it was decided that Gwaine, Kay, Pellinore and John would act as guards and outriders. Lance would go along as doctor and extra guard. Arthur wanted to go but realised someone needed to stay behind. Isolde would stay at the settlement as Tristin travelled back to show the way and introduce the others. The remainder would reorganise the caves to take the extra people.

"You know you can't keep calling yourselves the settlement" Tristian pointed out "All the groups do and it's getting confusing."

Several suggestions were put forward until Mordred said "What about Camelot? It fits after all with all our names"

So Camelot it was. The group set off the next morning with the wagons, they would also bring back anything of use they could carry, as always looking out for things that would make their lives easier as they travelled. When they arrived at the school the women and children were pleased to see Tristian and even more pleased to be offered sanctuary. Gwaine, as his want, immediately started flirting, until John pointed out that he was married with a child and his wife wouldn't be best pleased.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I wouldn't hurt Eira and Mandy for the world" the Irishman protested making some of the women giggle. It was such a relief to have someone else around.

The men looked round the house. Anything wooden had been burnt in the winter to keep warm and cook with. There was a very small stock of food that needed taking, other than that about all they took in the end was the children's clothes and personal possessions. There were a few pots and containers in the kitchen and an old sewing machine. In the outhouses some tools were found. Any space left was filled with books for the children. With one wagon filled with people and the other things they set of straight back to the newly named Camelot.

The man was a practical Welshman by the name of Alator, he was in his fifties and had been the handyman at the school, he explained his parents had argued over a name when he was born both wanting to use their own fathers name so he his name was made up from Allister and Hector "I much prefer the name I have than either of those, so I was the winner"

The women were a mixed group with two older women Alice, who had been the matron and Annis, a woman in her middle years who had been the head teacher and the rest were young teachers Sefa, Beatrice, Sophia, and Bronwyn.

The children were a mixed group as the school had unusually taken both boys and girls Penny, Kathy, Jake and Derek were all 8 years old. Bethan and Rhona were 10, Colin, Arron and Vivian 12. All looked thin and frightened by the situation they had found themselves in.

With the men joking on the way back and Lance riding in the wagon with them they soon settled and became excited by the adventure. It took a three days to get back to Camelot, and it was a weary group that were met when they arrived. Food was ready for them and they were shown their places in the cave. They decided to keep them all close together for now to let them settle in before integrating them with the rest. The group now stretched right to the back of the cave and those right at the back found it a bit dark so were given extra candles. As they had waited for the newcomers to arrive the settlers made extra beds for the newcomers several of which were bunk beds to help with space.

After that had settled Gaius and Lance checked everyone over and the older physician was pleased when he saw Alice in the group, many years ago they had been good friends until Alice had moved back to her home in Cardiff to look after her ailing brother. After hugging each other Gaius asked Alice "Did you keep up your studies on herbal medicine?"

"I did, as you know I am a qualified nurse but when I moved out of Cardiff and took the job at the school I found a thriving Pagan group so I continued with my interest in herbs." She paused "Are you still a Pagan?"

"Of course" Gaius grinned "Several couples here married in the pagan way, although with me officiating. It was the symbolism they wanted and I am sure the goddesses would be accepting. Many have lost their old faith and although not yet Pagan it does touch a cord"

Alice grinned "Then they are in luck. Alator is a Catha, as you know they no longer study torture but have long turned their efforts to pain control and helping others in illness. I met him at the school where he was working as a handyman. But he was also the local Priest of the old religion. He has some magic, not much. But he has got the most I have come across in my lifetime."

Gaius looked at the Catha with interest, before he told any of the new comers of Merlin's powers he would need to ask Arthur. But the Catha's presence might be of great help to Merlin as he learnt to control his magic.

Annis was a formidable woman and it was her and Alator together who had kept the group alive. She thanked Arthur profusely for accepting them into their group.  
"But tell me why did you chose Camelot as a name?"

Arthur grinned "That was one of the others, you see I am Arthur we have a Lance, Gwaine, Leon, Percy, Gwen and Morgana and one of the children is called Merlin. So no choice really"

"So you see yourself as a King?" Annis sounded surprised, it didn't fit in with what she had heard of how the settlement was ran.

"No I don't, this was part of the old family estate and I did suggest this as a good base and start the ball rolling when it was obvious we had a problem. But we run it by committee, although I was voted leader, in reality that is more a formality than anything. We all work together and equally." Arthur explained "We have many different people here and everyone contributes"

Annis smiled at the explanation "Then we should fit in, are the children being taught in a school?"

"Gwen is teaching them reading, writing and maths but I'm sure she will be pleased to hand over to a professional. They are also learning practical skills after all they will be leading a different life than we did. Our teenagers have been 'apprenticed' one is learning blacksmithing and husbandry, and the other cooking and preserving" Arthur looked at all the new children "Although we may need a bigger classroom."

"With you permission I will speak to Gwen, we have no intention of stepping on toes and I am sure you have enough work for us all to do. You are well organised from what I can see" Annis admitted.

"We like to think so, I will show you all around later. The work is hard but we share it as best we can. The women do tend to do the work around camp and help with the less physical work, although they do also work on the ground. There isn't any rules on it, we aren't practicing discrimination. The men do the hard physical stuff that needs muscle, but anyone who wants can try anything, we try not to be sexist but practical. My sister wouldn't have it otherwise. She tends to talk up for the women." He grinned "I have a feeling you two will get on well"

Annis looked at Arthur "Tristian and Isolde were right, this group will suit us well, you are organised and have your head screwed on. You understand I have to think of the children first, they were left in my care"

"I see the children as our future, I have been worried by the small numbers. We will care for them the best we can. All our little ones were orphans but have found their own adults to care for them, we try to make them feel loved and wanted. But to start with we looked after them together, until the adults and kids sorted themselves out, they sort of chose each other it wasn't planned." Arthur explained "After all not everyone wants kids especially someone elses"

"You have a partner and child?"

"Yes Mithian was my PA in our last lives. Merlin came to us after some of us found him and his mother, she died minutes after we found them. Mithian helped to care for him and he eventually lived with us. I wouldn't have it any other way he is a special boy, now my wife is expecting another child"

"Will Merlin stay with you now you have your own child on the way?" There as a hard edge to Annis's voice

Arthur looked surprised "Of course he is our son! We both love him very much"

Annis relaxed "Right answer I think I might get to like you Arthur. By the way do you use surnames here? I haven't heard one"

"Not really, we all know one another but my name is Arthur Pendragon for what it's worth." Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"As in Pendragons the Multinational?"

"Yes I was the CEO, but that is past now" Arthur said "Now I am Arthur family man, farmer, and protector, when needed"

Annis laughed "I like your priorities. Now show me around and let's put everyone to work! After all it is all about survival isn't it? And there are more mouths to feed now"


	21. Chapter 21

The new group soon settled in over the next few days Annis started to help Gwen teach the children, Gwen continued with the younger ones and Annis the older children. Alice helped the doctors monitor the children's progress health wise and also worked around the caves. Bronwyn turned out be a spinner and the other girls all found jobs as none of them wished to continue teaching. When the children were not at school they could be heard shouting and laughing as they played together, it gave a happy atmosphere to Camelot. The only one missing was Merlin who was taking time to get used to the idea of more people about. Alator also got stuck in helping around camp, but it was when he first met Merlin that caused Arthur some concern. It happened one evening, when the new group had been in the settlement for a few days, and, as the camp was settling down in the early evening to various tasks away from the fields. Merlin, who until now had kept away from the newcomers, ran to his papa who was sitting at a table with Alator and several of the other men, they were sorting the seed potatoes for planting the next day.

"Papa can you play with me?" Merlin ran up to ask throwing his thin arms around Arthur's neck. No matter what they did the boy remained impossibility thin.

"Not now, but I will tell you a story when bed time comes" Arthur promised him as he gave the lad a cuddle. He made a point of always spending time with Merlin every evening.

Alator until now had seen Merlin but only from a distance, but it was what he did next surprised everyone. The man was well liked in the group and several of the adults had started learning about Paganism from him. He stood up and walked to Arthur and Merlin and then he knelt on the floor before Merlin and bowed his head.

"Emrys you have come among us once more. I pledge my loyalty and life to you"

Merlin looked at the man wide eyed and hugged his father's legs, half hiding behind them his eyes as big as saucers.

Arthur glared at the man "What are you doing? Can't you see you are scaring him?"

Alator looked from Merlin to Arthur and back "I mean not harm…..I can sense his power, his aura, he is Emrys the one who will save us all, together with the once and future king" pausing he asked Arthur "You know of his power? It is growing yet but is clear to me"

Merlin whimpered at the attention he was still uneasy with strangers.

Glaring at Alator Arthur hissed. "Not now Alator we will speak later, get up and do not scare Merlin further" Arthur had a hard edge to his voice. He had been uncertain whether to tell the newcomers of his son's powers but now it seemed his secret was out. "Merlin go and find you mama tell her I will be there soon."

Gwaine was looking daggers at Alator, he stood up and held out his hand to Merlin "Come on squirt I'll go with you" he took Merlin's hand and led him away. Once Merlin was out of earshot Arthur turned to Alator

"Come with me" he said shortly. Annis heard and followed the two men as they went away from the gathered group. "What did you mean by that? And what right do you have to speak of Merlin like that in front of everyone?"

Alator bowed once more "I meant no offence nor did I mean to scare Emrys, but I meant what I said"

Arthur's shoulders sank "I know of my son's powers and so do the rest of our group, although we kept it secret until recently. Gaius told us the legend and that we needed to keep Merlin safe, that if it got out he could be targeted by others wanting to take advantage of him" the blonde sighed "I want Merlin to have a normal childhood, even if it is all true, he deserves that at least. And please his name is Merlin not this Emrys"

"But he is not normal, nor will he ever be. You guard him well Arthur Pendragon, you may not realise it but you will be at his side when he needs you most, for you are the once and future King." Alator spoke earnestly then let the information sink in as he turned and briefly told Annis of the legend.

"When were you going to trust us?" Said Annis looking at Arthur clearly upset at not being told.

Arthur turned on her "When you earnt that trust! Merlin is my son in all but blood, I guard his safety to the best of my ability. I was not convinced for ages that all this was true. Then he healed my best friend, with just a touch, after that I couldn't deny it"

Arthur turned to Alator "When we found him he had been held by slavers, we think his mother repeated raped, in front of him. They chained him with a collar round the neck to make sure she didn't run away. Somehow they escaped, but she died moments after we found her. Merlin didn't speak for months, he was so traumatised. It took him a long time to get as far as he has, but even now he is still far too thin. I will not let you use him!"

"I have no intention of using him, but helping him learn about his powers, he is the first Warlock to have been born for centuries, his coming foretold for all that time." Alator was clearly upset by the idea that Arthur thought he would hurt Emrys "I would give my life to guard him, he is mankind's hope"

Annis stepped between the men "Let's be calm about this, Arthur you clearly want Merlin to be safe, if he has these 'powers' then surely he should be taught to use them, that will give him the ability to protect himself. As for you Alator, Arthur and his people have given us all hope, and a safer place, we cannot just come here and expect them to do what we want. As Arthur says Merlin is now his son"

Arthur looked at Annis "You are right, but I warn you now Merlin will be protected, he is popular and loved, and not because of some prophesy or because of his powers, he was loved before that!"

"Does anyone outside of this group know of Merlin?" Alator asked, worry in his voice.

"The slavers didn't, as far as we know, by chance they had used iron to make his collar, and it stopped him using his magic. His mother clearly knew, she said he was 'special'. We have no idea who else knew before the deaths occurred" Arthur paused then added "My uncle may have guessed. He was with us for a while but was involved in an incident, in the winter, with Merlin when he hit him and his mother. Agravaine left the settlement in the middle of the night this spring. After he had gone Merlin told me that Agravaine had been watching him and it upset him" Arthur recounted. "At that time only a few of us knew, but as I said Agravaine may have guested. Merlin used magic to throw him from Mithian, he didn't say he realised, but he was no fool even if he was lazy and unpleasant, after that we told the rest of the group."

Alator looked concerned "Then he could have told others, Emrys must be guarded at all times."

"Everyone is, no one leaves the valley alone, and the bandits are a constant danger and we know there are slavers waiting to snatch people. And please use my son's name! You may believe in this destiny, but I want him to have as normal a childhood as he can" Arthur looked at the priest angrily.

Alator nodded "As you wish, but he must be watched. His importance cannot be overstated. I am happy to teach him what I can and will gladly watch him"

"I will speak to his mama and Gaius, as to looking after him, his family will do that!" Arthur snarled, getting angry with the Catha.

"Yet you say you are all family, if we are to be accepted then we are family to". Came Annis's reasonable argument "No one is trying to take your son from you Arthur, allow us to help in return for what you have done for us"

Arthur walked away he had to think things through. He knew that if Alator could help Merlin with his magic he had no choice but to let him. He after all knew nothing and he wanted Merlin safe. Merlin was such a happy and cheerful boy who had come on leaps and bounds since his withdrawn days. But Arthur knew that Merlin was sometimes scared by what he could do when he realised that no one else could do what he could. He had already asked his Mama why he was different.

Finding Merlin with Mithian Arthur smiled and picked up one of the footballs they had rescued from the school and took his son out to the grass than had been set aside for the children to play on. "Come on Merlin let's play football."

The children had liked football and played in the past until their ball had been punctured. Now they had several more thanks to the new group. "See if you can score a goal" Arthur told the Merlin as he threw his and Merlin's jumpers down as goal posts.

The two played happily for a while then some of the other children came out and teams were chosen with Arthur being the ref. The new children who had been talking to the little ones had seen Arthur and Merlin playing and were soon joining in, and running around laughing with the smaller ones. As he watched them Arthur knew they had done the right thing in accepting the new group. As Merlin took his turn in goal he used his magic to stop the ball. The new children stopped at stared at him. Vivian was the first to speak

"What did you do?" she demanded backing away from the smaller boy

Merlin grinned he was used to everybody knowing now and his friends thought it was cool. "Magic" he replied with a grin.

"That's not real" she replied. Vivian was the oldest child there and keen to show how grown up she was.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he made a rose appear and gave it to her. He knew girls liked flowers and his mummy had loved them. Vivian stepped back "You're a Monster" and ran off screaming to find the teachers.


	22. Chapter 22

I couldn't leave poor Merlin crying so two chapters in one day

...

At Vivian's words Merlin's face screwed up and tears started to fall. Arthur ran to him and picked him up "Don't cry Merlin, she didn't mean it"

Simon came up to Merlin all worried "I think you're cool Merlin" then Mandy and Richard come up concerned to see their friend crying.

The new children stood and weren't sure what to do. Vivian could be cruel sometimes, she liked to be the centre of attention and was their leader in most things. They didn't want to upset her, but at the same time they had been enjoying themselves and had wanted the new people to like them so they could stay.

Arthur continued to comfort Merlin but turned to the others "Come on lets go back to the others we can explain things them, but Merlin is not a monster and I don't expect anyone to call him that again"

By the time they got back to the cave Merlin had stopped crying and was walking hand in hand with his father still upset. His friends stayed close by in a protective ring. Arthur saw Morgana "Morgs can you take Merlin to his Mama, the new children saw his magic and were surprised and one of them thought he was a monster and it upset him. I need to talk to everyone."

Richard looked at his mama "She's silly, Merlin is cool"

Morgana glared at the new children "I had better not hear anyone say that" then taking all the little ones with her she disappeared into the cave, Arthur couldn't help but give a small smile his sister was like a tigress if she sensed a threat to any of the children.

Arthur looked at the older children "Come on let's go and speak to everyone. I can explain OK?"

The blonde was annoyed and upset at what happened and hadn't expected to have to deal with this just yet, but it was clear he needed to. He didn't blame the girl, after all she was only a child but he wanted to stop further comments. They walked to where the newcomers were talking with the most of the Camelot group, not all were there as some were in the middle of other jobs and would meet up later.

As they approached Vivian who off to one side talking to one of the teachers pointed at Arthur and in a shrill voice that made everyone else stop and listen said "Ask him, I'm not lying they have a monster here"

Arthur's face hardened "My son is NOT a monster, he has special talents that doesn't entitle you to call him such things and make him cry." Arthur looked at the group including the other children "Please sit down and I will explain"

As all the newcomers sat around the large dining table Arthur said "Annis and Alator already know what I am going to tell you and they accept Merlin, if you stay here you will have to as well. Merlin has special powers he has what can only be described as Magic. All he did was use it to help him save goals as we played football, he also made this young lady a flower, as he has found our children love them, he was not being nasty or dangerous. In fact Merlin has never been dangerous, quite the opposite in fact"

Sophia who was calming Vivian looked at Arthur as if he were mad "Magic! What on earth are you on about? Vivian said his eyes glowed gold that doesn't sound normal to me"

Alator stood up "Sophia! Don't speak of what you know nothing about. The boy is not dangerous, in fact he will help us all"

"More of your mumbo jumbo nonsense I suppose" the blonde sneered she had never liked Alator, the feeling was mutual.

"Sophia! Less of that" Annis said harshly, before the disease struck the headmistress had seriously been considering getting rid of the young teacher who just after starting at the school had proved to be a problem and not really suited to looking after young minds. But the disease had struck before she had acted. "Arthur has told us of Merlin's abilities, and from what I can see the boy has a different talent and no more, and one that has already save a life. Do not be so…..prejudiced until you know about things"

The headmistress turned to Vivian "I heard you screaming, if all the boy did was make a flower appear and stop a goal that hardly makes him a monster, you will apologise to him and his father later" looking round at the rest of her group "Alator explained it to me, so listen to what he has to say and keep an open mind. So much of what has happened to us recently has been hard to accept, so look on this in that light and it won't be so hard to comprehend. And children you are old enough to listen and all intelligent enough to not act in such a way to the very people who are helping us"

The pagan priest told his group all that he knew of the legend surrounding Merlin and why he had been given his abilities. At the end he said "You have no need to fear Merlin, but instead you should be honoured to know him"

Arthur looked at the people in front of him "My son is a small boy, please treat him as such, Alator speaks of a destiny and expects things from Merlin, but I ask you to treat him as you would any child" he looked at the children and then let his eyes rest on Vivian and Sophia "Most children have something they are good at, please treat Merlin as just having something he can do, and no differently. If as a group you can't accept that then maybe you need to look around for another group to join, you can stay here until you do, if that's what you decide"

"For Christ sake" Gwaine had arrived after hearing of the fuss his voice cut through the mutterings "He is a great kid, stop this nonsense." Glaring at Vivian "As for you stop being a drama queen you had a flower given you not something horrid. With all the death and nasty things you have gone through I would have thought that would be nice. Poor Merlin is a lot younger than you and he has probably through worse than you have. Everyone here loves him"

"Gwaine!" Arthur looked at his friend "Let them think it through, let's face it took us a while to get our heads round it"

"You maybe" Gwaine snarled "We may have been surprised but we didn't react like that! Not even the little ones"

Arthur was secretly pleased about just how protective Gwaine was of Merlin but they needed to calm things down.

"Listen Vivian, I understand it was a shock, but magic is a tool, it isn't good or evil, if Merlin used it to hurt people it would be different but he doesn't. A bit like the bandits who use their strength and swords to hurt people, and Gwaine and the others used theirs to protect us on our way here. Having a sword or gun doesn't make people bad just how they use it" Alice said in her calm voice. The children always went to Alice when they wanted comfort so listened to her. Although Vivian didn't look totally convinced.

"We will leave you to talk it through, let us know your decision and if you are going to leave we will try to help you find a new group" Arthur dragged Gwaine away with him.

After the two men had gone Tristian who was still there with Isolde having a welcome few days respite from traveling, joined in the discussion by saying "We suggested this group because they are the best, they are well organised and have defended themselves against the bandits successfully. They also have got a good system here you would be foolish to leave"

"Not to mention risking your lives!" Isolde snapped "Merlin is what…five… how can he be dangerous or evil! As for you kids, well if I had met someone like that at your age I would have been chuffed to call them a friend." She then singled out Sophia and Vivian "I think you two are just scared someone will steal the limelight! Don't think we haven't noticed how much you like to be the centre of attention, both of you." Then she gave Vivian a small grin "I'd get him on your side if I were you, someone that clever"

Tristian took his partners hand "Come on let them talk in peace, we need to see Arthur before we leave, we have wasted enough time recently"

The teachers and children sat and talked for over an hour. Alator answering questions with Alice backing him up, explaining that magic had been around for centuries and had only in the past few hundred years all but disappeared. As their talking was coming to an end Audrey arrived with some drinks

"All that talking must have made you dry" she looked at them "I noticed you were coming to an end, hope you have seen sense for the kiddies sakes. Arthur is a great leader and Merlin might not be his blood but you wouldn't know, Merlin is also loved by everyone here, believe you me, he is a good boy"

Annis looked at the cook "Thank you that was kind, and I think we can see how well Merlin is liked"

"Not liked… loved. He has something about him, and is so helpful and not a nasty bone in his body" she paused "So you staying? Only if you're not then I won't bother with a special welcome meal tomorrow. No point in wasting the best stuff if you're not going to help us get more stored for next time" the cook said bluntly.

Annis looked at the cook and smiled "You're forthright I like that"

"And honest, which is why I'm going to tell you, don't stay unless you really mean that you accept Merlin's magic. Because I'm not the lad's only friend and if you do stay and cause problems it will cause us all grief" Audrey said her hands on her hips. "Also if I hear anyone mealy mouthing Merlin, they'll get my heaviest pan round their ear" she looked pointedly at both Sophia and Vivian

Annis looked around the table then back at Audrey "We intend to stay and look forward to our meal, but please don't use valuable stores unnecessarily, whatever you give us I'm sure will be better than we've had lately. Now I must go and see Arthur as tell him of our discussions. Sophia, Vivian come on I think you also both have something to say"

It was a rather sulky Vivian who apologised to both Arthur and Merlin, it was clear from the start that it was unlikely the two children would be friends. Sophia being an adult was able to better hide her dislike and disgust at having to apologise. But even so Arthur knew she would bare keeping an eye on. It was strange because if he was being totally honest to himself, he knew that before the great deaths if he had met her he would probably have dated her, as she was the type that had attracted him then. And that showed him just how much he had changed.

The meal the next evening was enjoyed by everyone, Merlin kept near his parents with all the new people about, but was persuaded by Mithian to do some magic, making dragons in the flames of the fire they had lit. It seemed quite quickly after that everyone settle down and gelled with very little problem. Tristian and Isolde left once more promising to return in a few months.

Merlin gradually got used to having more people about and could soon be seen running around playing once more. Alator spent some time each day with the young warlock, helping him control his magic, with the extra practice Merlin gradually got less sleepy when he used it, and seemed to become stronger in himself. When Arthur asked Gaius about that the Physician said he believed Merlin's magic was feeding him now it was stronger and happier.

To everyone's relief they had no more attacks by bandits that spring and summer. Merlin did indeed prove popular with all the children even Vivian slowly came round once she saw the advantages of having the Warlock about. Sophia remained cold towards Merlin and Annis had taken her to one side and suggested that perhaps it might be best if they found somewhere else for her. But Sophia swore she would change as she realised that the set up at Camelot would be hard to beat.

Tristian and Isolde payed another visit a couple of months later and were pleased to see how well everyone was getting on. They brought with them salt from one of the coastal groups to trade for meat and corn. They also had some salted and smoked fish that made a real change for group. With more hands to work the land they had a good harvest that year. And as autumn approached they found that the gathering of crops and forage items was easier, even if they did have more mouths to feed. Merlin's talents came in very handy as with a flash of his eyes he could make the nuts fall from the trees making it easier to gather them. Alator told him to make sure some were left for the wild creatures.

As expected there were more hand fasting's with even one from the new mix as Percy and Bronwyn deciding to settle down together. Sophia had been causing a bit of friction among the men with Geraint and Tyr both interested, she was happy of the attention and the prospect of men fighting over her. But it misfired as eventually the men both set their sights on new ladies. Tyr with Beatrice, Geraint with to everyone's surprise Howin who seemed to have decided that her chances of getting home to Japan were fast disappearing. She was realistic enough to know a woman traveling on her own would soon fall prey to the bandits or slave traders.

The two pregnant women were by now almost at term, Alice had been helping to monitor them as she had some midwifery skills. By now Eira was four months pregnant and recently Kira discovered she was expecting.

One day Alator found Merlin crying over a dead chicken he found when he went to collect the eggs. It was clear to the Catha that Merlin was trying to bring it back to life. "Stop Emrys!" he said sternly "You must not do that"

Merlin looked up his face determined "Why, can do it!" he insisted

Alator knelt beside the boy "It is dead Emrys, if you did succeed in bringing it back to life with magic something else would have to die. Nature is a balance and for one thing to live another must die to take its place. The bird had had its time" he put his hand gently on Merlin's shoulder. "Everything that lives has to die sometime. Today was the chicken's time"

Merlin pouted "Why?" he demanded

"If everything lived the world would be crowded. I am sorry Emrys shall we bury your friend?"

Merlin nodded tears running down his face. Alator picked up the dead chicken and holding Merlin's hand grabbed a shovel and walked behind the cave and dug a hole. They buried the chicken then went back to collect the rest of the eggs. That night Merlin had a nightmare, dreaming that Arthur and Mithian had died. He woke up screaming. Arthur jumped up and was amazed to find most of their meagre possessions floating. He picked up Merlin and cuddled him, calming him down as Mithian stared at the floating objects in amazement Merlin's skills still astounded her. With Merlin now calmer but still hiccupping Arthur asked what had happened. It took some time for Arthur and Mithian to understand their son, and even longer for them all to fall back asleep.

The next morning Arthur confronted Alator "Did it not occur to you to tell us that Merlin had been so upset? He had a nightmare last night and as we didn't know it took us far longer to calm him down" Arthur was angry at the Catha. "Remember he is our son, we have a right to know what happens to him. I know you think you have some special destiny to protect Merlin but you do not! If you can't keep us informed then I will curtail your time with him"

Alator bowed his head. "I ask forgiveness, I believed we had dealt with the matter. I did explain to Emrys, he understood"

"Merlin is five… six at the most and you expect him to understand life and death. Stop thinking of my son as if he were some sort of messiah and start treating him like the child he is." Arthur said bluntly. "And stop calling him Emrys, his name is Merlin! And he doesn't understand all your expectations for him, and I don't want him to until he is older."

"He has to know, so much rests on his shoulders" Alator said calmly "I would not be doing my duty if I did not tell him"

"Nothing rests on Merlin! Even if he is this Emrys you talk about, nothing will happen while he is a child. I'm telling you for the last time drop it! I am grateful you are helping him control his magic, but do it for his sake if you continue and not because you think he can save mankind." Arthur paused "Of all the children here Merlin is the most vulnerable he is physically scared from his time with the slave traders, that's why he wears his neckerchief, but he is also psychologically delicate, he is the only one who really knows what happened to him, so back off. From now on your time with him must be supervised by either his mother or me or if we can't by either Morgana, Eira, Leon or Gwaine do I make myself clear?"

When Alator didn't react Arthur repeated "Is that clear?"

Alator bowed "If you insist"

"I do" with that Arthur went to speak to the others to warn them. He also saw Annis ""I have told Alator he is only to be with Merlin under supervision of those closest to him. I will not have my son indoctrinated into high, if not impossible expectations, of some prophesy. He had a nightmare about something we should have been told about."

Annis looked at Arthur "I agree, he is young yet. I will also talk to Alator, I'm sure he means well but had probably got carried away" the teacher looked at Arthur "Your son is a sensitive boy, who I can see taking such things very seriously. I have already noticed he would rather do without than see others suffer. Just as well with his growing powers, it wouldn't do for anyone else to have them"

...


	23. Chapter 23

As more babies came into the world and Camelot settled down into a system of work and interaction that soon became routine and worked well for the group. By the time that four years had passed they had solved most of the problems that they needed to allow themselves to survive. Merlin was mastering his magic and although young was already helping the community. With Alator's help and his growing confidence and the love of his family Merlin was now a happy lad who was rarely seen without a beaming smile. He only occasionally lost control of his magic when 'mishaps' occurred, including one day magicing Vivian's hair away and leaving her bald for several hours when she made his little sister cry. On a more practical level he was now able to sow short rows of seeds with his magic. This made the work easier on the salad garden. Although everyone was hoping that one day he would be able to sow the fields of corn that way.

Tristian and Isolde visited three times a year with news of the other camps. There was a growing problem with the bandits who appeared to becoming more organised. In as much as they were now demanding 'percentage of crops' not to raid the settlements. Tristian said it was worse in some areas, up until now Camelot had not been approached, probably as it was more remote than many. At one of their regular meetings their response had been discussed and it was decided they would not agree to any such deal. Camelot was in a good position as it could be defended. As far as they knew, from the information that Tristian could give, the nearest large group of bandits was based at Cardiff Castle and where estimated to be some hundred fighting men and women. To feed and keep such a large number the group kept slaves as well as raiding over a large area. Against such odds they would need to keep a very close watch on things. Their leader was a man called Cenred who was said to be ruthless.

Merlin was ten (or maybe eleven, he was the only child in camp whose birthday was unknown, the others having been planned editions with all the details available.) and with Arthur when he was visiting the corn field they had planted just outside the valley to check on its condition. They had started to plant this field was their needs where growing. Arthur spotted a group of riders coming out of the woods and walked Merlin back inside the valley where he would be protected. Then as they watched with Percy and Gwaine, who were on guard duty, the group split in two with three men riding forward and the others staying back, and the three man made a point of leaving their weapons behind. One of the men was holding white flag to show peaceful intention. As they got closer Arthur stepped out, also unarmed, leaving Gwaine and Percy covering them should trouble occur. Merlin had been told to head back to find his mother.

The boy had a feeling of unease and instead of going back as told scurried up the bank so he could watch what was happening. As Arthur and Percy met with the three men about five yards away from the valley entrance the approaching group dismounted from their horses and apparent leader of the men spoke "Hi is this Camelot?"

Arthur nodded "It is. Can we help you?"

"I need to speak to your leader I understand it is someone called Arthur. My name is Kanen." The man almost sneered. Arthur stiffened slightly. The men appeared unarmed but he had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm Arthur, so again can I help you?" Arthur kept his voice friendly but firm.

Kanen looked Arthur up and down. "I am one of Cenred's command, we have set up a force to protect all the settlements in the area from the growing bandit and slave problem. Obviously we can't do this for nothing or we would starve so we are collecting a percentage of each settlements crop to cover our costs. Look on it like a tax"

Arthur steeled himself to move if needed but again kept calm. Remembering the lessons his father had taught him about facing down any rivals he knew he needed to take care "I can't make that decision alone, I am only a figure head we run by committee. Give me the details and I will give you our answer tomorrow. But as you see we are well set up here and have defended ourselves well in the past." Arthur kept eye contact with all three men.

Kanen sneered "I don't think you understand, this is compulsory and not up for discussion. I think maybe your people need an example."

The man to the right of Kanen suddenly moved and without hardly any warning pulled a gun and fired. Arthur threw himself sideways and Gwaine and Percy reacted immediately firing at the men. Gwaine with his gun and Percy with his crossbow. But Merlin had been watching and from where he was he saw the man pull the gun. His magic reacted instinctively to protect his papa and all three men flew backwards forcibly. Not knowing what had happened Gwaine and Percy went forward. The lookout at the cave had already sent reinforcements, he had as soon as he had seen the arrival of the men. But a thin lanky figure ran across the field to his Papa, he had seen Arthur go down. For the first time ever and without realising what he had done, Merlin slowed time. He arrived at his father's side before anyone else. And knelt down. He could see blood coming from Arthur's chest and screamed, then he placed his hands on Arthur's wound and let his magic pour out and into Arthur.

As Gwaine and Percy arrived at his side they got ready to fire. The three men were still down but in the process of getting up Gwaine shot two and a bolt from Percy's crossbow took out the other one. They prepared to fight of the group now riding from the woods. The reinforcements from the settlement had arrived and a battle was soon engaged. The men were grateful for the Kevlar vests as all the riders had guns of some sort.

"Get the Bastards!" Gwaine shouted as he continued to fire. He remained by Arthur and Merlin. Then as the last of the attackers was either killed or had ridden off. Gwaine turned his attention to the father and son "What the hell Merlin you could have been killed!" he hissed.

As the looked at the couple all the colour from his face drained, Merlin was knelt over his father and covered in blood. It was clear Arthur had taken a bad hit. Bur Merlin was also bleeding from his chest. Then as he watched Merlin fell over his father's body. Gwaine shot forward and caught Merlin in this arms

"Percy we need tow stretchers now!" he shouted.

Tyr and Geraint immediately headed for the old ambulance to get the stretchers. Percy and Gwaine checked over the boy and their friend. Gwaine had Merlin "He's been hit in the chest we need to get him to Gaius and Lance."

Percy looked up from Arthur a puzzled expression on his face. "Arthur is still unconscious and covered in blood but his wound is like a scratch, it doesn't make sense." Then realisation dawned on him "I think Merlin healed him! Like he did Leon that time"

By then the stretchers arrived Gwaine gently lifted Merlin up and placed him on a stretcher. "Come on Perc, Merlin clearly is worse let's run with him. Geraint get Arthur back as quick as you can and mount a guard in case they come back" he threw his rifle at the other man.

Gwaine picked up one end of Merlin's stretcher and Percy the other and they took off on the run. Both men considered Merlin to be family and were very close to him. They wasted no time in getting Merlin back to the cave and medical attention. Arthur was transported at a slower pace but still as quickly as he could be.

The other men under Leon who had arrived mounted a guard and watch on all vulnerable spots. Then with Geraint, Pellinore, Elyan and Kay set of on horseback to try to catch the men who had fled.

As Gwaine and Percy entered the cave they found Gaius, Lance and Alice waiting[SS1] for them. Once the alarm had been raised everyone had gathered in the cave for safety. There well-oiled emergency plans had been put into practice. Some of the man were still out to protect the livestock and the women had gathered the children and had started to prepare in case they would be stuck in the caves for a while. As they put the stretcher down and Percy lifted Merlin onto the examination couch, Gwaine explained what had happened "Arthur is on his way but Merlin looked to worse hit. God knows how the hell he got there before we did. The idiot had been sent back here. The bastards were under white flag but one had a gun"

Gaius and Lance wasted no time in striping Merlin. Gaius frowned "You said he was shot? There is no entry wound through his clothes"

Lance agreed "But the wound was caused by bullet." Then they stopped talking and set to work cleaning the wound and stopping the bleeding.

With that Arthur arrived he was still out for the count. Gaius left what he was doing to check Arthur, like Percy he frowned "What the hell?"

Percy turned his head "I think Merlin healed him"

Gaius looked from Arthur to Merlin "No he didn't look at the wounds! The idiot took the wound onto himself! They are identical" Then looking at Alice "Check him over and call me if you need me the boy needs us more."

Gaius shooed the men out telling Gwaine "You best go find Mithian and let her know. But keep her out of here for now. This won't be nice we have no anaesthetic. That bullet has to come out"

As the men left Lance looked at Gaius "Merlin seems to be fading, will his magic help him?"

Gaius looked puzzled "It should be, but then he might well be exhausted if he healed his father. "We have to get that bullet out."

The men worked frantically. Merlin remained unconscious which they both were very glad of. Merlin was getting worse as the doctors tried to remove the bullet. Gaius suddenly stopped and groaned "Of course!" he exclaimed "We have to be quick Lance, the bullet is made of lead. It will effect Merlin's magic, even if the injury doesn't kill him the lead probably will if it remains in his body"

The two men worked with renewed vigour. They found the bullet can carefully extracted it "We must hope none broke off" Gaius said as they tried of bleeding blood vessels and stitched up Merlin. "I wish to god we had an x ray so we could be sure. As well as some blood for both of them" he injected some of their precious morphine into Merlin "I won't give him much just enough to take the edge off. I would rather he woke first." He straightened "At least we are able to grow opium poppies"

By now Arthur was waking. The men cleaned themselves up after dressing Merlin's wounds. The Gaius went to find Mithian. He found her being hugged by Morgana "How are they?" she asked tearfully.

"We have got the bullet out of Merlin and he is sleeping. Arthur is just waking now, Come with me, you to Morgana and I will explain everything."

Mithian was torn as she went into the infirmary. Merlin was behind a partition but Arthur was visible and as Arthur was now awake she moved to him "Arthur" she was so please to see him pale but awake.

"Mith" Arthur said drowsily "What…."

"You were shot by our visitors, tell me Arthur what can you remember?" Gaius asked

Arthur frowned "I feel sore but it's not too bad" then reality struck "Was anyone else hurt" he demanded

"I'm sorry Arthur Merlin was injured, he ran to your aid" Gaius said softly "We have just finished operating on him"

Arthur paled even more and sat up "I want to see him"

Mithian looked at Gaius "Can we?"

"How did he get hurt!" Arthur demanded

Gaius looked at the couple "His wound is in exactly the same place as yours Arthur, we think he tried to use his magic to heal you, but transferred it to himself instead. As the bullet was lead he was then unable to heal himself. Now the bullet is out we hope that he will heal more quickly with the help of his magic, but both of you lost a lot of blood and we can't replace that." He paused "As you appear to have only a residue wound if you get in our wheelchair I will let you both see Merlin but please don't wake him"

Seeing Arthur's face Lance added "Don't blame yourself Merlin has a strong urge to help you know he does, then men think he used magic to somehow get to you before they did. He even appeared to throw the three of them away from you as well"

When the couple saw Merlin they both gasped the slender figure looked so pale and drained, he was as white as the sheets he was covered with. They sat either side of him and held his hands. Mithian had tears running down her face "I could have lost both of you! You should have been more careful, why didn't you have your vest on?" she asked, she had had time while waiting to go through everything.

"Mith I'm sorry love, they came under a white flag, I didn't put one on after all it wouldn't do for everyone to know we have them or they would use head shots." He looked at the young man "I would rather have died than have him like this!"

Mithian realised that Arthur was blaming himself for Merlin's injuries "I know, but Merlin loves you to, he just did what he could, don't be cross with him, he has lost to many people already"

Later as Merlin began to wake he was in a great deal of pain. But as he opened his eyes they were glowing gold. Lance gave him some more morphine "At least we now know he got out all the bullet. Gaius and Alator believe his magic will help him heal. Just let him rest" then looking at Arthur he added "The same goes for you, back to bed, you may have been healed but your blood lose needs to be made up"

Hearing the voices Merlin murmured "urts"

"I know love, the doctor has given you some pain killers to help. You are a very brave boy" Mithian ran her fingers through her son's hair gently, to sooth him.

Later they allowed Hunith to come to see her brother the adoptive siblings were very close and Hunith was upset to hear both her papa and brother had been hurt. She carefully held her older brothers hand and cuddled her papa.

* * *

[SS1]


	24. Chapter 24

Mithian came check on Merlin and her husband and then took Hunith back to bed. By the next morning Gaius was happy for Arthur to recover at home. But told him he should rest. As Hunith was at school Arthur decided he and Mithian would sit with Merlin who was sleeping. Lance explained that he need to heal as well as recover from the use of so much magic. Alator also visited but left when he decided that the family needed their own time. He had learnt his lesson once already. Merlin had a constant stream of visitors during the day everyone was worried about him. Arthur spoke to Leon and Gwaine and made sure a watch was kept out in case the bandits returned. Despite following them they had not found anyone before calling of the search. All they could do was watch and wait. They would not be caught off guard so easily again, nor would they be so trusting of the white flag.

Merlin stayed in the infirmary for a full week before being let out. Even them he needed to rest and was kept off school. Arthur carefully questioned his son about what he could remember. Which wasn't much. Merlin could remember seeing Arthur get shot and arriving at his side, although how he got there he didn't know. He also remembered his magic flowing into Arthur "I had to try to save you papa"

Arthur was shocked at his son's determination "Merlin you must promise me never to do something like that again you could have killed yourself"

Merlin pouted "I will not" he said sullenly "You were hurt!"

"And you nearly died!" Arthur told him "You cannot throw your life away like that son. I am strong I would have made it." Seeing his son's face he added "Thank you all the same but I would not what to live at the expense of your life."

What Merlin said next shocked Arthur to the core and reminded him of just how hard a life Merlin had had. "I lost mummy, I wanted to help her and I couldn't"

Arthur gave his son a hug, mindful of his wounds "Can you remember that?" he whispered gently.

"I know I was small but I do. I also remember what they did to her!" with that Merlin started to cry his slender body shaking in Arthur's arms.

"I'm sorry son, I had hoped you wouldn't remember." Arthur had thought that as Merlin was so young and traumatised at the time, after all the nightmares had stopped many years before. "But your Mummy is at peace now. If ever you want to talk about it. I am here for you."

Merlin was still weak and soon sobbed himself to sleep. Later Arthur told Mithian what happened. "It's so unfair, I want so much to protect him but always something comes along that hurts him"

Mithian agreed but added "He is a strong boy, I know he gets emotional sometimes but with his magic powers I suppose he has to be so gentle. Think what it would be like if someone like Vivian had the same powers." She hugged her husband "All we can do is be there for him, make sure he knows he is loved"

"That he is, did you know Freya said she is going to marry him when he is older!" Arthur told her.

"Oh dear that won't please Gwaine's son, Eion has his eye on her" Mithian said.

"At least Hunith hates all boys but Merlin at the moment" Arthur laughed "I think when all the kids get older we could have fun.

Gradually Merlin recovered and seemed none the worse for his ordeal. Although his parents did see him staring across at the woods where his mother was buried sometimes. The got Gaius involved as it seemed Merlin found it easier to talk to him. It was clear that as Merlin was getting older he understood more of what had happened to his birth mother. He also told Gaius some of what happened to him. Gradually they understood better and Merlin seemed to find it cathartic to get it out of his system. He loved his new family and was finding peace. He still kept his mother's locket in his treasure box under his bed and got it out sometimes to look at the photos inside.

That summer Mithian found herself pregnant once more. They were overjoyed. Morgana was also pleased for then, she had had her second child two years previously a boy much to their pleasure. The two women talked about their families a lot and were very close. It wasn't long before Merlin let the cat out of the bag. He was with Arthur one day when he said very casually "What are you going to call my next sister?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, they had quite hoped not to know the sex this time. "I don't know Merlin until now we didn't know it was a girl" they had managed to go three months without finding out.

Merlin looked at his Papa "That's silly if you didn't know how would you know what to call her"

"True enough but then we would have thought of both a girls and boys name."

"Well that's good because my brother will need a name as well" with that Merlin walked off.

After he got over the shock Arthur chased after his son. "Merlin do you mean we are going to have twins?"

"Yep, I thought you knew…..honestly papa"

Arthur stood looking at his sons retreating back then he ran to see Mithian "Mith Merlin just told me we are having a daughter" he paused still not able to believe it "And a son…... you are expecting twins!"

Mithian paled "That means we will have four children! Oh my god. That's it I am going to ask Gaius if you can have the chop!" then to take the sting out of the tale she grinned "Oh! The community's first twins! Hunith will be thrilled"

Arthur kissed his wife "You don't mind?"

"No of course not, but I wasn't joking about Gaius. At least we have time to get ready. I think we will need another room added our home" Mithian said practically. "I will let you tell Morgana she will be so jealous!"

Morgana had surprised her brother with just how maternal she was over her family. Before all this happened he could have never seen her with children at all. Now she was like a lioness when it came to her family.

With twins in the way Mithian was soon feeling the effects. Arthur of course was overjoyed and with the help of some of the other men collected stones and built the extra room on their quarters that would be so needed. It was decided that once the twins were born the two girls would share and the two boys. After the first couple of months when the new-borns would sleep in their parents room. This was for the obvious reasons, but mainly so both of their other children would feel involved. Merlin was happy about the babies and Hunith was unsure, she didn't know if she wanted to share her mummy. And at one stage asked Merlin to magic them away. Merlin of course refused and told Hunith she would love them.

Merlin was gentle and kind with all the younger children and spent time with them showing them his magic and keeping them amused on wet days. He and his sister were incredibly close and Arthur and Mithian mostly forgot that they were not true siblings. Merlin always told Hunith her bedtime story every night, at her request. She was most put out if Mithian or Arthur wanted to. Mainly because Merlin would make his stories come alive with magical creatures in the air above her bed. If she fall and hurt herself it was to Merlin she ran for comfort and it was Merlin she told all her secrets to.

As the pregnancy progressed and with Arthur extra busy building the extra room as well as all his other work Merlin found himself at a loose end. He was used to spending a lot of his spare time with his father. So instead he spent time with Gwaine, Eion still being too young to go far with his father. Merlin was still very slender but was in the middle of yet another growth spurt, this made him appear all limbs. He remained clumsy at times something Gaius felt was a side effect of his magic. He was with Gwaine one day in the outer field checking the growth of the corn and checking for pests when he looked up and gazed toward his birth mothers grave. He frowned and nudged Gwaine.

"Uncle Gwaine who's that?" he pointed at someone who was crouched by the grave.

Gwaine looked up and frowned, he was surprised to see someone there. Except for Hunith there was only other person buried and that was Owain and he couldn't think who would be visiting either grave. "I don't know?" he admitted.

They were several hundred yards from the valley and although Gwaine had his gun on him he was uneasy at being so exposed especially as he had Merlin with him. It was clear the lookouts hadn't seen anyone unexpected. Watching for a moment Gwaine turned to Merlin "Go back to the valley and warn the look outs. I'll go and investigate"

Merlin shook his head "No come back with me! It might not be safe, Papa says we have to be careful"

Gwaine grinned "Don't you worry I'm armed and it's only one man, Go on of you go"

"But…" Merlin looked from Gwaine to the figure then back to Gwaine. Then he looked at how far the valley was. "There might be more" he protested.

"Merlin I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. It is either one of our men or a traveller. Now do as you are told" Gwaine insisted

In truth Gwaine wasn't worried. He was sure it was just one man and anyway as he had told Merlin he was armed. There had been no problems for months now. He was sure if the bandits came back they wouldn't be stood at a grave. No it was nothing to worry about, but that didn't mean he was going to risk Merlin. Looking at Merlin once more he grinned "Go on…..you can always use that transportation spell you have been practicing. Just don't aim to close, walk the last few yards"

That made Merlin grin, with Alator he had been reading the old books and found a spell that Merlin had been trying with limited success. He could travel several hundred yards but his appearance at the place he chose was always a bit random. Once he had appeared in the kitchen and made Audrey drop a pie in surprise and the second tome he had appeared in Morgana and Leon's private rooms and had seen them…..Merlin blushed at the thought.

"Ok" Merlin grinned "But be careful"

"Oi it's you that has to be careful" Gwaine ruffled his hair "Go on and tell Morris and Gilli they should have spotted him and not you! They are supposed to be on look out."

Reluctantly but excited at being told he could transport himself Merlin muttered the spell and disappeared. Gwaine watched and saw a small figure appear just before the valley entrance "Good lad" he muttered to himself "Now let's sort this out"

Gwaine walked towards the graves and kept an eye out as he did so, it took him a couple of minutes before he was close enough to see the figure. It was a man, although he was knelt it was clear he was a big man. Making sure his gun was accessible Gwaine called out.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

The man stood and turned Gwaine's guess was right the man had a muscular frame, had long hair and a beard and his clothes had seen better days. He was unkempt and looked like he had been traveling and living rough. He was also older than Gwaine had expected being in his late forties early fifties. All in all he looked like a hard man to cross or would have had he not had tears running down his face. He also looked vaguely familiar.

He looked at Gwaine then said in a broken voice. "How…how did she die?"

Gwaine frowned and then looked at Hunith's grave. "You knew her?"

The man nodded "I have travelled half way round the world looking for her" he admitted "Was she alone? Did she have a young boy with her?" his voice sounded desperate.

"Do you mind me asking who you are? Sorry but we have a settlement to protect" Gwaine wasn't about to admit anything until he had more information.

The man closed his eyes and sighed clearly trying to get hold of his emotions. He put his hand inside his coat. Gwaine tensed his hand on his gun, not that he thought he had reason to worry. The man handed him a battered photo in a wallet. "That was my wife. I am Balinor Emrys. I was in Australia when the disease struck, it was my last trip abroad I was giving up my job and finding something else so I could be with them. I managed to get the last boat out to Singapore then it was a case of getting here by whatever means I could. I was determined to try to get to my family." He paused "There is only one name, tell me my son is alive?… please is Merlin safe?"

Gwaine handed back the photo, he knew now why the man was familiar he had seen his photo in the locket. He took a deep breath "I'm sorry about your wife, your son is alive he has been adopted by a friend of mine"

That made Balinor's head shoot up "Adopted but he's my son!"

"Look don't be like that we thought he was all alone in the world, he has been well looked after and I'm sure something can be sorted. I think we should go back to Camelot and talk about this. You know you should be glad we found them otherwise you would have lost Merlin as well."

"Was it the disease?" Balinor clearly needed more information.

"No, but I'm not saying more until we get back and then we can discuss this"

Balinor nodded "You're right, I want to see my son. It has taken me so long to get here, I just wish….." the man broke down once more "All that kept me going was that I might see Hunith again, now she's dead I should have been with her. To come all this way…."

Gwaine felt sorry for the other man and wondered what would happen when he found out how his wife had died. They walked back to Camelot, as they got closer Morris came up. Gwaine spoke to him "I will talk to you later about keeping watch, but for now go and find Arthur and bring him to the infirmary. Where's the sprout?"

As Gwaine's nickname for Merlin was well known Morris didn't bat an eyelid. "We sent him back to his mum and sister"

Gwaine managed to get Balinor into the infirmary before they gathered too much of a crowd luckily as it was in the afternoon everyone was working or with the children as school wasn't in progress that day. Lance who was in the infirmary was curious but Gwaine told him "Wait for Arthur I've sent for him."

Arthur came shortly afterwards. Gwaine and Balinor stood up as he entered Arthur looked at his friend "I hear we have a visitor"

Gwaine took the bull by the horns "Yes this is Balinor I found him by Hunith's grave" he knew Arthur would immediately pick up on the name. Gwaine continued "He was in Australia when the disease struck and it' taken him this long to get here. He has been looking for his wife and son"

Arthur was shocked and it showed "Oh, well….."

Balinor looked at the man in front of him and then demanded "I want to know what happened to my wife and do you know where my son is?"

Arthur swallowed this wasn't going to be easy.

"You best sit down" he gestured to a seat. Then he told Balinor about that day they found Merlin and his mother. "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for her it was too late by the time we arrived, but she knew her son was safe."

It was hard to watch a man who was clearly a proud and strong man break to pieces in front of them. Balinor tried to collect himself "Had they…..?"

Arthur didn't make the man say it "We think so we would have liked to have found them and punished them but we had your son to think of and there was only three of us" Arthur paused "Once your son was still enough we found a collar on his neck, they were slavers. We think he got lose and so his mother ran with him. She wouldn't have left him I'm sure."

"No she wouldn't have, she idolised that boy, I wonder why… " he stopped as if realising what he was saying

"We know about his magic" Arthur admitted "One of our doctors has made a study of pagan beliefs and thinks as the collar was made of iron he couldn't help his mother. We found out ourselves later when my wife was attacked and he helped her"

Balinor looked worried "You won't hurt him?"

Arthur shook his head "Everyone here knows and loves him" Arthur paused "All our children from before the disease were orphans and have been 'adopted' for a better world by couples. The children chose their new families for the most part. My wife and I consider Merlin to be our son, of course this changes things but we need to include Merlin in any discussion."

"You won't stop me seeing him!" Balinor growled, it came out as a statement and not a question.

"I have no intention of doing so, but I think you can appreciate it will be a shock for him, let me tell him first, he was very low when he came to us and it's taken a long time to him to get in the place he is now, both mentally and physically."

Lance stepped forward "Mr Emrys Arthur is doing what he thinks is best, they have never hidden things from him and his greatest treasure his mother's locket and your photos, he calls Arthur Papa and Mithian Mama. His birth mother is buried nearby and Merlin visits her grave. Please for Merlin's sake, you have waited his long. Eat and then rest, when Merlin does meet you need to be thinking properly for his sake"

Balinor shuddered as he controlled his emotions. "You're right thank you" turning to Arthur "I want to thank you for what you did for Merlin and his mother. I guess I am feeling guilty and lost. The only thing keeping me going the last four years was seeing them again. I didn't think it would take me so long to get here"

Gwaine spoke for the first time from his position in the corner "Considering how far you have come and the conditions for travel I'd say you have done well. One of our people came from Germany and it took him long enough."

Balinor looked at Gwaine "I came as fast as I could, I had a horse for a while that helped. But I also had to hunt my food and ….. It's not a nice world out there, it has been getting better as people organised themselves. I also only speak English, Welsh and French." He said ruefully "I really hoped to get here so much quicker"

Lance came in with some stew and bread "Eat this then sleep" turning to Arthur "You go and speak to Merlin. I'll warn Gaius just in case. He's in your quarters with Mithian."


	25. Chapter 25

Gaius arrived as Balinor was eating, Lance quickly filled him in. Gaius turned to Balinor "What do you intend to do?" he asked then not waiting for an answer continued "Remember Merlin has been with Arthur and Mithian for a long time to all intents and purposed they are his parents. He also has a deep mistrust of strangers and although you are his father he hasn't seen you for a very long time. I don't mean to be harsh, but the boy must come first"

Balinor stopped eating and looked at the older man "He is my son! And I want him with me" he glared at Gaius "Whatever system you have here is not legal"

Gaius snorted "I think you will find your old belief in legality holds no place here. I'm not suggesting you do not try to rebuild your relationship with Merlin, but you do need to take his feelings into account. Arthur and Mithian have another child now and Merlin thinks of her as his sister. He even named Hunith after his mother." Gaius then continued in a more gentle tone "You see his adoptive parents have tried to help him keep her memory alive"

Balinor looked thoughtful "They named their daughter after my wife?!"

"No Merlin suggested it and they agreed, all I ask is that you do not just expect Merlin to accept you and forget his guardians, for everyone's sake" Gaius sat down "There may be no easy answer to this but I am sure you will be welcome here, allow the boy to get to know you again slowly"

Balinor nodded "I can do that, but he is my son. I am grateful that he found someone to love and protect him, and I will be forever grateful that Merlin was saved given the home I couldn't. Sorry if I seem a bit rough around the edges. It's been a long time since I felt the need to be with people, I am also grieving for my beloved Hunith, I should have been with them, maybe I could have saved her from the slavers and what they did" his voice broke at that point.

Gaius put his arm on Balinor's shoulder "I am sorry, it must have been hard for you to here after travelling such a long way, you must have loved her dearly"

"She was my life, her and my son, I didn't want to go to Australia, but it had been planned for so long and I knew the men the company was dealing with, it was only supposed to be for six weeks. When I got back I was going to leave the company and we were going to get a small holding and live the simple life. Make it safer for Merlin, his powers were getting harder to hide" Balinor by now had his head in his hands. "Why did I agree to go? I was a fool"

"No one saw what was coming and it was so quick" Gaius said "The spread was just too fast, I believe it started in the Far East and Britain was one of the last to be affected. But you are here now. I suggest you get some rest. Arthur will speak to Merlin and bring him here when he is ready."

Meanwhile Arthur had returned to the families private space and went to his wife and whispered "Merlin's birth father had turned up, I need to tell him can you take Hunith off while I do it"

Mithian looked shocked but nodded "I will take her to your sister and come back"

Arthur called Merlin over as Mithian left the room. Arthur looked at his 'son' "Merlin can you come and sit with me a moment? I have something to tell you"

By the time Merlin was sat down Mithian was back and sat on the bed the other side of Merlin. Merlin looked at his 'parents' his eyes wide "Have I done something wrong?" he asked

Arthur put his arm round the slender figure "No son you have not. I just have some news for you" he looked at Mithian then took a deep breath "Good news" he added

Merlin looked from Arthur to Mithian and could see they were worried. He had always been very receptive to others moods. Arthur spoke once more "You know the person that you and Uncle Gwaine saw earlier?"

Merlin nodded "By the graves?"

Arthur have a rueful look to Mithian, there was no way other than just to say it and hope the raven haired boy coped with the news, and to be there for him. "Yes, well it turned out he was looking at your birth mothers grave, you see the man was your birth father and he has been looking for you both"

Arthur felt Merlin stiffen and draw in his breath "After all this time? Why now?" he was clearly shocked

"Your father was in Australia that's the other side of the world when the disease happened, he was working. It has taken him this long to get back….it's a very long way" Arthur paused "He wants to see you and speak to you"

Merlin sat in silence while Mithian hugged him. Then they heard his whisper "I won't have to leave you? I mean you are my family"

"It will be up to you Merlin, hopefully your father will stay here and you can get to know him again. But we will always consider you our son, we love you very much" Arthur told the shaking boy. "But your father has come a long way and searched for you, so I think you need to speak to him and see what he has to say, don't you?"


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin looked at the man he considered his father and gave a small nod then he flung himself into Arthur arms "I love you and mama I don't want to leave you…..and what about Hunith and the babies. Please Papa promise me I can stay"

Arthur hugged Merlin and rubbed his hand up and down the slender his back in comfort. "I promise you Merlin that you can decide what to do and whatever you decide we will still love you just as much." He made Merlin sit up "Now do you want to see him here or in the infirmary?"

Mithian spoke up "Merlin one of us will stay with you if you want you don't have to do this alone. We could both come but someone needs to be with Hunith"

Merlin looked at his mama "You stay with Hunith Mama, you need to rest".

Mithian smiled it was clear her son had been listening to his Papa about her resting, sometimes Merlin had such a wise head on his young shoulders "In that case Papa stays with you"

Merlin stood up and rubbed his sleeve over his eyes and disappeared into his room and came back with his birth mothers locket in his hand. He gave it to Arthur "So we can see if it is really him" he said solemnly.

Arthur opened the locket, it had been a long time since he had seen it, but he knew Merlin looked at it sometimes. As he looked he could see the younger Balinor staring out at him, he had no doubt. Holding out his hand he said "Shall we go then son?" handing back the locket.

Merlin seemed to pull himself up and although he looked scared he took his papa's hand "Better go" he said.

The walked into the cave and turned into the infirmary. Merlin stood slightly behind Arthur not quite hiding but clearly nervous. Balinor had been lying down but sat up as soon as he realised who had entered the room. Standing up he looked at the boy stood with Arthur.

"Hello Merlin, I don't suppose you remember me" he smiled and sat down again as id realising he might be less threatening that way "Can I see you properly please?"

Merlin came out from behind Arthur, he felt shy and awkward. Looking at the man in front of him he kept silent but opened the locket and looked at it. Balinor saw the locket and his eyes misted up "I gave that to you mother the day we married." He held out his arms "I'm sorry I wasn't with you both son, I came as soon as I could"

Merlin stepped hesitantly forward, but instead of going into his father's arms he handed him the locket. Then in a shaky voice asked "Why did you go away? Why did you leave us?"

Balinor reeled as if hit, then he said "I went on a business trip abroad, when I came back we were going to by a small farm and stay together all the time, but I…we needed the extra money. I would never have left you otherwise. I love you both very much Merlin and now I've lost your wonderful mother. I can see her in your eyes, you look like my Hunith" Balinor paused and handed Merlin back the locket "That's yours son, but look what I have" he put his hand inside his pocket and took out a box. Inside for protection was a photo clearly much loved, it showed Hunith with a small Merlin "Your mummy gave me that the day I left for Australia, to keep near my heart" he took out a folded piece of paper "And you gave me this" he handed Merlin a piece of paper with a childish drawing of three people and written underneath in childish handwriting was 'To Daddy love Merlin xxx' "Do you remember drawing this for me"

Merlin looked at it and recognition dawned in his eyes. Merlin pursed his lips, he was clearly fighting back tears. It was clear to both the men that Merlin did have memories of his father, Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder but kept quiet. Merlin looked at Arthur then at Balinor before saying in the defiant tone only a child his age could use "You might be my Daddy but I have a new Papa and Mama and a sister and I love them"

Balinor was clearly trying to hold back his emotions. "And I'm glad you have had someone to love and be loved by, but please son ….please hug your Dad I have missed you so much"

Arthur gave Merlin the slightest of push forward and bent an whispered to Merlin "Go on son, I will not be upset, he is your father and he has come a long way to find you"

Merlin stumbled forward and allowed Balinor to pull him into a hug. The big man had tears running down his face and he was shaking as slowly Merlin out his arms around him. Arthur sat down and allowed the two as much privacy as he could, but he had promised Merlin he would be there for him, so he was determined he would stay. After holding the hug for a time Merlin stepped back and looked at his Dad, his lower lip wobbling "I don't want to leave here"

Arthur spoke up at this point "Your Dad is welcome to stay here" then looking at Balinor he continued "We are a small community and everyone has to work the fields but you are welcome to join us"

Balinor looked at his son "I'd like that, we can get to know one another again, if you want me to that is"

Merlin nodded but looked unhappy "What's the matter Merlin?" Arthur asked

"Who do I belong with now?" he said sadly. "I mean I have to read Hunith her bedtime story and help look after mama"

Balinor looked at his conflicted son "Look Merlin I am not going to walk in here after all these years and make you leave your new family. You stay with them for now and we can get to know one another." He snorted self depreciatingly "I haven't been your father for a long time, but I love you and want you happy. Once we have got to know one another again we can all talk about your future then"

Arthur added clearly and deliberately "Like me and your Mama have told you Merlin the choice will be yours. Whatever happens we all love you and always will, So don't worry, after all you have two father's now instead of one, all the other children will be so jealous"


	27. Chapter 27

Once Merlin was asleep in bed Mithian and Arthur spoke, they realized that their small family might well beak up were determined to be there for Merlin whatever he chose to do. "I don't want to lose my baby" Mithian said heartbroken

"Nor do I, but I hope it won't come to that, even if Merlin wants to live with his natural father I hope they will stay here in Camelot. He loves us Mith, and he loves his sister. It isn't going to be easy for any of us, but Merlin most of all, he is going to be pulled both ways. We just need to give him the support he needs" Arthur was determined to do the right thing "So few of us have any living blood relative left. And don't forget Balinor in all this, he has lost his wife and travelled a long way"

"But he's our son!" Mithian protested "I can't just walk away from him"

The couple collected their daughter and carried her home fast asleep and tucked her into bed, then curled up and eventually slept. In the infirmary Balinor was also having trouble sleeping, even though he was exhausted and grieving. The loss of Hunith, and the manner of her death weighed heavily on him. He felt he had failed both her and Merlin, he should never have left the UK. He also knew with hindsight that he should have tried to return as soon as the disease struck. Even though the worlds governments had been doing their best to stop travel in case the disease spread more rapidly. Maybe if he had Hunith would still be alive as it was clear she had lived through the disease. As for his son, what horrors he must have witnessed, and how he had been treated. If ever he found the men responsible he would kill them….slowly. Then he thought of the couple who had given his son a home, they clearly loved him. But would they feel the same once they had three children of their own, or would Merlin become an extra burden. From what he could see he didn't think so. But Merlin was his flesh and blood he would not just give him up. He wanted to be a father to the boy. It was with this thought that sleep and exhaustion overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

Merlin himself was confused and felt lost. His Papa and Mama had helped him cope with the loss of his mother, even letting him visit her grave, he had never forgotten her. His father he could remember but not as well, in fact he had thought him dead for years if he had thought at all about the man. Yet when Balinor had hugged him he felt safe, like he was home, he could feel his magic reaching out for the stranger, much as it did for his Papa. But he knew he couldn't leave his Mama Papa and sister nor the babies that would soon be born. At the same time he didn't want to hurt the man who was his father. He quietly sobbed himself to sleep fearful for the future.

The next few days were fraught for everyone involved, the whole of Camelot was unsettled. It had proved impossible to stop everyone knowing. Not that anyone had tried. After two days of spending time with both Balinor and his family Merlin had snuck off to be alone. His Aunty Morgana had found him hidden in one of the chicken houses and went in and sat with him. Putting her arm around his slender frame she hugged him close.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked gently

Merlin swiped his sleeve across his face, wiping away tears "I don't know what to do" he sniffled. Then he looked up at Morgana "I love them all"

"Of course you do sweetheart" her heart went out to him, his life had never been easy now this and he was still only so young. "Has your daddy said what he wants to do?"

Merlin shook his head "They all say it's up to me…..but how can I choose? I don't want to" he fought back his tears "Why? Why do I have to? Why can't I have them all?"

Morgana gave a small smile "Why not indeed, have you told them that?"

Merlin shook his head "I can't hurt them"

"Oh Merlin, no one will be hurt, if your father wants to stay in Camelot it shouldn't be a problem. You can see both and spend time with them all. Do you want me to speak to them? If your father want to move on, well it wouldn't be safe for you not to have a settled home, I'm sure he knows that" Morgana was determined to help Merlin. "Now come on out of here, I'll take you to Uncle Gwaine he needs some help with the beans getting them to wind up the canes, and I'll go and have a world with everyone for you" she paused "I know Uncle Gwaine is worried about you, you know he loves you as well, don't you? We all do" she held out her hand and Merlin took it shyly.

They went out to the fields where they found Gwaine and Grettir putting canes by the beans. "Gwaine I've got you some help" Morgana called out.

Gwaine looked at Merlin and put on a bright face. He was worried about the boy and could see how he was suffering. "Can you use your magic to convince these beans to start climbing the canes? It will save us tying them all. Audrey wants a good crop we have all the canes in place already."

There was a large patch of bamboo planted in one corner so they would always have a plentiful supply of cans for support.

Merlin put his head to one side and thought as Grettir grinned "Yes please Magic, you are good with plants" for some reason the dwarf always called Merlin magic. Like he had nicknamed Gwaine strength and Arthur courage, no one knew why but accepted it.

As Merlin thought Morgana whispered to Gwaine "I am going to see if I can beat some sense into Balinor and Arthur, they can't leave this to Merlin he's not old enough and it's tearing him to pieces."

Gwaine nodded "You do that, and tell the Princess and Balinor to get the sticks out of their arse's and think of Merlin for a change. What do they want him to split himself in two?"

As Morgana went off Gwaine and Grettir explained to Merlin what they wanted done.

"The runner beans always climb clockwise up the sticks" Grettir explained "Unlike all the other types of beans that go anticlockwise so if we can get them going that way we won't have to tie them, otherwise they all end up going up the wrong canes and it makes it harder to pick them"

Once Merlin understood what was needed a flash of his eyes got all the bean plants doing what was required. Gwaine grinned "Come on little wizard lets go and see what you can do with the rest of the veg garden"

Morgana walked back to the settlement and found her brother with some of the other man moving the cattle to new grazing. "Come with me" she demanded grabbing his arm. She dragged him into the infirmary where Balinor was on light duties as he regained his strength. He was grinding up herbs for Gaius and Lance. Making her brother sit down he glared at Balinor "Now you sit down and both of you listen to me"

Once then men were sitting she continued "I have just found Merlin hidden in one of the chicken houses crying. He doesn't know what to do. For Christ sake he is only ten! He can't sort this on his own. I know neither of you want to force a decision on him but you are going to have to help out." She glared at Balinor "Are you staying here?" she demanded

Balinor looked at the fierce woman in front of him "I don't know. I suppose so, but I do want to find and punish the men who killed my wife, however my son needs me."

Arthur didn't wait for anymore "Well you sure as hell can't drag Merlin round with for that! He deserves better he doesn't need you he needs a stable home more than anything!"

"Arthur shut it!" his sister snapped then looking at Balinor she demanded "So what is your plan?"

Balinor looked torn "Like Arthur said Merlin needs a stable home, but he also needs me…..I am his father. I will stay here for the time being and get to know Merlin, later when he's older I may rethink"

Morgana snorted "So you get to know him then take off, how's that going to help your son? I can see the need for revenge but how are you going to find out who? We know of at least three slave gangs and there are many more. I think you need to make up your mind who is more important your dead wife, and the guilt you feel for her death, or your son who needs stability. Arthur and Mithian also deserve some sort of consideration in this."

Arthur looked at the two people in front of him. "I agree with Morgana the chances of finding the people responsible is unlikely, it was years ago now and they may not still be alive or in the area, this area has a low population and the few settlements there are guard their people well. In other parts of the country there are more people and more travellers. Also the only market in the area for slaves, as far as I know, are Cenred's men at Cardiff Castle so the slaver have moved on to more profitable fields. Cenred as far as I can work out 'capture' their own slaves when they raid" Arthur paused "I won't pretend Mithian and myself see Merlin as our son now. If you stay at Camelot we can at least still keep contact or better still he needs a mother figure, also he loves our daughter. If you so stay and Merlin continues to live with us we could build a room on our quarters that way we can 'share' him. I think for Merlin that might be the best option."

Balinor bristled at that suggestion "He is MY son, you have no legal right to keep him"

"There is no legal system anymore" Arthur pointed out harshly. Then calming he added "This is what's best for a vulnerable boy, a boy who has been through more than any child should have to. With his magic it can only be a good thing to have another man around for him. Camelot will protect him but he is getting stronger all the time and I do fear for him if word ever gets out about his talents. I don't want him used by anyone, regardless of the prophesy that I know Gaius and Alator have told you about."

Morgana looked at the two men "You both love him, is that so bad? Hell I love him so does my husband and I know Gwaine does. Surely you two can learn to 'share' him. It broke my heart to see him crying, he wants both of you so please let him. He has so many friends here." Morgana looked at Balinor "What would your wife have wanted? Her son happy or vengeance for something that happened six years ago?"

Balinor looked at Morgana "You are a hard woman, I think Hunith would have liked you, she was kind, gentle much like our son. But she turned into a tigress if her family was threatened" he held out his hand to Arthur "Shall we go and find our son?"

Arthur took the hand "Off course then maybe we can start on that room"

Balinor shook his head "No I'll stay in the cave for now, but I would like your permission to visit in the evenings and maybe tuck Merlin up at night, although I expect he is too old for that now"

"No he isn't but don't tell him I told you" Arthur admitted.

They all knew there would be some disagreements ahead but if they kept in mind that Merlin was the important factor they all believed they could make this unusual family work.


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur and Balinor walked to the vegetable area together, an uneasy truce between then, they had little in common except for a small boy and the love they shared for him. As they rounded the corner Arthur put out his hand and stopped the other man. In front of them they could see Merlin clearly using his magic, and just as clearly enjoying the fact. Gwaine had his hand on Merlin's shoulder and was pointing at the bean tendrils as they wound their way round the canes. Grettir was watching.

"He is a very special lad, anyone else with his power could use it to help himself but he only wants to help others." Arthur said softly "He has only used his powers to help people and seldom hurts anyone and then only if they are hurting others, I want to keep it that way. All this talk of destiny worries me, I won't see him used as a weapon"

Balinor nodded in agreement. "That has always been my fear. A druid told us of his destiny just after he was born. That's one of the reasons I wanted to move somewhere he could have a quiet life. All the druids thought of was their blasted destiny"

"Then we have something in common at least" Arthur said "We have let Alator help him to gain control but I don't totally trust him. Do you have magic? Can you help Merlin?"

"I wish I did for my son's sake, evidently I have a trace but I have never been able to use it. The druids said that when Merlin came into his full powers magic would come back to the world and then many would be able to reach it again. Quite what they meant by that they never said. But I intend to be here for him" he paused before saying "Work with me" turning to face Arthur, Balinor said "I know that Gaius thinks because of your name you are the Once and future King that will work with my son to save us all, but what do you really want with him?"

"I want him to be happy" Arthur said honestly "I never heard of this destiny, nor believed magic was real before Merlin, whatever you think I want him to have as normal a life as any of us can have, look at him now….he has magic so why can't he just enjoy it and use it to help others without harming his happiness?"

Balinor held out his hand "Pendragon I believe you, I think we can work together." Arthur took the other man's hand and so an unlikely alliance was formed Merlin now had two father figures.

As they walked closer Merlin spotted them, he stopped what he was doing and looked uneasy. Gwaine whispered something in Merlin's ear then walked towards the other two men. Once he reached then he stopped and spoke, his voice not loud enough to reach back to Merlin who was still watching

"I hope you guys have sorted out your differences, because I won't have Merlin hurt or used in a tug of war between you" Gwaine had always been protective of Merlin and very close to him.

Arthur gave his friend a smile "We have, thanks for looking after him, we are going to work together to help Merlin and keep him safe"

"I was going to say he will have two father figures but maybe that's three" Balinor said looking at Gwaine.

Gwaine grinned relieved this seemed to be getting sorted "He does that, in fact I think you should count Leon, Percy, Elyan, Lance and Grettir as very close uncles as well, not to mention all the aunties he has"

"Why don't you just say the whole of Camelot?" Balinor asked

Gwaine pulled a face "Cause there are a few twits in the place"

Merlin clearly had enough of waiting and ran up to see what was being said. He stopped a few feet away and looked at Arthur and Balinor. Arthur held out his hand "Come on son, we all need to have a talk, but don't worry we have seen sense. Your father is going to stay and get to know you and you will still be able to stay with us as well"

Merlin's face broke into a smile "Cool"

Balinor also held out his hand "Your Papa and I both love you son"

In the end Balinor decided he would stay in the cave for now, but had free visiting rights to the family's private rooms. Later once things had settled he might build another room on, but felt it better they all had some space.

Balinor soon settled into the ways of Camelot and his relationship with Merlin was common knowledge, it seemed silly to keep it quiet. He spent time with Merlin both alone and with Arthur, Mithian and Hunith. He found it difficult calling the small girl by his dead wives name so soon nicknamed her Honey. Balinor also spent time with Alator, he wanted to check the Catha out and form his own opinion of him. They formed an uneasy friendship, Balinor was too determined to ensure Merlin had a life that took no notice of any prophesy for then to become close.

Mithian was progressing well into her pregnancy and was finding life difficult. Both Morgana and Eira helped her where they could. Gwen looked after Hunith during the day as much as she could to allow Mithian to rest. Although both Mithian and Arthur made sure that Hunith and Merlin still had all the attention they needed. It was during this period that Tristian and Isolde visited once more. After trading for more salt they needed and also for a supply of terry nappies that Tristian had got hold of, and that the women wanted, the towelling nappies were better than anything they could make from wool. After finishing the trading Arthur and some of the others settled down to talk and catch up with his friends.

"You need to be careful Arthur, the gang at Cardiff are getting stronger and word is out that you beat them. They won't let it lie for ever, they can't of they want to keep taking protection" Tristian paused "We travelled further into England this last trip. There are groups like that everywhere from what we gather. Although some of the settlements are much larger and so have less trouble. There are a couple nearer the old big cities that are several hundred people big now they have their own militia. We went to one near the outskirts of London, didn't stay long. They are rapidly becoming segregated into workers and elite"

"We keep a good watch Tristian I don't know what else we can do. As to the rest I'm not surprised I suppose a bigger group has its benefits but we work well as we are" Arthur said honestly

"To true" Gwaine said "I don't like the idea of workers and non-workers, I suppose tax will be next"

Leon looked thoughtful "I wonder how long it will be until people start having Kings or the equalavent[SS1] ?"

"Will Cenred has already given himself the title of Lord of Wales, so I don't suppose it will be long." Isolde snorted "Greasy conceited git that he is"

"It didn't take long did it for mankind to revert to the worst of ways" Morgana piped up

"We already knew that Morgs, look at the slave traders" Arthur pointed out

"I can let you have a couple of boxes of rounds for your guns if that helps, can't let you have more as trading is getting dangerous" Tristian said after looking at Isolde. "Enough to give Gwaine a chance to pick off a few and slow the rest"

Arthur looked at Gwaine "You still got the gun?"

Gwaine smiles lazily "Yeh, Haven't had any ammo for a while but though I ought to keep it ready for use just in case"

"Are the bandits still armed?" Ann Annis asked

Tristian nodded "Yes, and I suspect they have plenty left. Most of the bandits and slavers raided the army at the time of the disease and stock piled. I would think they have enough for years. Look there is a small settlement, that is working on making some gun power, if they manage it I will see if I can trade you some, but I warn you it won't come cheap. They are only trying so they can protect themselves"

Arthur looked unhappy "I hoped mankind would be more sensible this time round. Will we never learn?"

"Not with the likes of Cenred about" Tristian said sadly.

"In the meantime I suppose we could build some more defences" Arthur said "Why can't we live in peace? Is that too much to ask?"

With that Gaius arrived "Arthur you are needed Mithian has gone into labour"

Arthur paled and stood up "The babies aren't due yet"

"Due or not they're coming, it's not that early and it is twins"

* * *

[SS1]


	29. Chapter 29

It was six hours later before Arthur came out of his private quarters, first he went to see his children and sister to give them the news, bending down to Hunith who was sat on Merlin's lap he told them "The babies are safe and well as is your mother. You have a sister and brother, we have called your brother Bradley and your sister Katie would you like to come and see them?"

Hunith jumped off her brothers lap and grabbing both Arthur's and Merlin's hand started to pull then towards her home. Arthur grinned at his sister "Can you tell everyone the news?" he asked

"I will, now take these two to see the rest of their family" she then watched the group disappear before she did as asked.

The mood in Camelot was high as they celebrated the new arrivals. Merlin loved the new arrivals and helped with them as often as he could, he also helped to look after Hunith for his mother as she coped with her new arrivals. But he was a boy who lacked confidence and gradually he began to wonder what his position was within his family. It started just after the twins had been born when Vivian and her friend Rhona where helping him with the hens. He had never been close to Vivian since that first incident when she first arrived and they mostly avoided each other. But today they found themselves on the same team for the afternoon work. Merlin had finished school and had also had his magic lessons and had been sent to help the girls, who had fished with school and had taken up jobs in the community, with the hens.

Vivian looked at Merlin and demanded "You could do this with your magic and then we wouldn't have to, we could go to the river and swim"

Merlin often got this from the younger members of the group and just smiled "You know I can't, I have to work just like you and not rely on magic for everything"

"Why?" Vivian protested "Who would know?"

"I would!" Merlin said calmly "I promised my mama and papa I wouldn't"

Vivian glared at him "They aren't your real mama and papa and now they have three of their own children they don't really want you!"

Merlin was hurt by that comment "That isn't true they love me as well"

Vivian smirked she saw the hurt in Merlin's eyes "We heard them talking didn't we Rhona" she didn't wait for the other girl to speak "They said they were going to get you to move out and go to Balinor so they didn't have to bother with you, just as soon as everything had settled. Your Papa said he was fed up with you hanging around"

Merlin turned and got on with his work, but he was hurt and although he didn't believe Vivian a nagging doubt took hold. He brooded for several days and gradually every little thing started to make him doubt his place. Merlin was now eleven years old and he was uncertain about everything, he was in many ways younger than the other three children of his age. Because of his magic, in some ways he was doing more than Simon, Mandy and Richard but emotionally he was less confident in himself and lacked self-esteem. He remained very thin and gangly and was teased for his large ears and clumsiness, not maliciously, but he took many of the comments to heart. He knew he was different and often felt out of place in his small world. But over the years had become good at hiding his feelings from everyone, especially his family.

So after a week Merlin was seeing every little thing as proof of his lack of place within his family. When Mithian was too busy with the little ones to spend time with him or when Arthur snapped at him it all made him feel less wanted. Arthur was trying hard to increase the defences for Camelot and making plans for any attack by the bandits and was worried about everyone's safety. He had no idea of what was going through Merlin's mind. Mithian was finding it hard to cope with four children in the primitive conditions and had no idea of the hurt she was causing her eldest.

Merlin himself was beginning to withdraw into himself once more. But if anyone asked him if he was OK he would say "m'fine" and wander off. With several moody young teens in the community it was put down as just one more. Vivian however realised what was happening and continued to make snide comments whenever she had the chance.

One day when Morgana was coming back from the spinning room to her private quarters she passed by where several of the children and teenagers were gathered, they were helping to make butter and prepare the supper vegetables for Audrey. She noticed Vivian sitting next to Merlin and frowned. She knew the two were not friends. Getting closer without them noticing she hide behind the wall of the spinning house and listened.

Vivian had her head close to Merlin "You been kicked out yet? You will be soon after all you are nothing to them and you know it" she hissed then added "I bet Balinor won't want you either, not all the time"

Merlin visibly cringed and seemed to shrink into himself. Vivian got up and moved away. Morgana waited not sure what to do but knowing she needed to deal with this and fast. As she went to move she realised she wasn't alone, Gwaine was beside her "How long have you been here?" she whispered

"Not as long as you but long enough" Gwaine said his voice full of concern, He took Morgana's elbow and made her move back, he took her in the opposite direction and didn't stop until they were well away from Merlin. "We have to do something, but at the same time he can't know we heard."

"Why not? I could kill that bitch, in fact I think I will" Morgana snarled her green eyes flashing.

"Not yet we'll sort her later, first we need to help Merlin. The question is how" Gwaine said seriously "We need to tell his folks"

"Arthur will blow his top….the trouble is can he convince Merlin that she is lying?" Morgana paused "I think we need to speak to Balinor first"

Gwaine frowned "Why first? Why don't we tell all three at once, let them deal with it, they are his parents"

"Will Merlin believe them? Think back to when you were that age Gwaine everything was so difficult. I know I hated Uther"

"You still hated Uther when you were older Morgs so that's no help. I had a bad relationship with my folks and it all started about that age. Shall I talk to him? We get on well, you know man to man and all that."

"What will you say? You can't let him realise we were listening" Morgana said "You can try but let me know how you get on. I'm going to warn off Vivian, just leave her to me" she looked at Gwaine, who she knew had a soft spot for Merlin.

Gwaine nodded "I will ask Lancelot for advice, he's very good with Merlin and he might have some ideas. But I think we need to tell Arthur and Balinor first, it's not right to keep something like this from them. We can let Arthur decide about Mithian after all she has the twins to worry about."

Morgana reluctantly agreed "Let's do it now then the quicker we deal with this the better"

They went down to the new barriers that were being built as a precaution against attack. Arthur and Balinor along with Leon were discussing some further ideas. Morgana went up to her brother "Arthur, can I have a private word with you and Balinor please?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow at the please and decided it must be important. "OK" then he looked at Leon "Can you have a work with Tom and Elyan about our ideas?"

Leon took the hint, he would ask his wife later now was clearly not the time, so he left.

"Well?" Arthur looked at Gwaine and Morgana expectantly, Balinor stood silently at his side.

"Come over here in private and I want your promise to not yell and listen before you say anything" Morgana told her brother, then she looked at Balinor "You to….please"

Arthur frowned "You have it" then he looked at Gwaine before saying "As long as you are not telling me you two are having an affair"

Balinor nodded his agreement. He was a man of few words.

"Christ Arthur I don't have a death wish, anyway I love Eira to much" Gwaine said with a shudder.

Morgana just glared at her brother. "It's about Merlin, we know why he has been so withdrawn lately"

Immediately Arthur became serious "You do? Well out with it" Balinor tensed at his side and admitted a small growl

Morgana and Gwaine looked at each other before Morgana told her brother what they had overheard adding "We think that maybe Gwaine should speak to Merlin. I will deal with that bitch Vivian"

Balinor snarled "That girl needs dealing with properly"

At the same time Arthur's face was pinched with anger his jaw clenched "How could Merlin believe that? Why didn't he say anything?"

Morgana put her hand on her brothers arm "Calm down Arthur, you to Balinor… you both know how insecure Merlin is, he always has been. Arthur if something like this had happened to you at his age would you have gone to Uther? Or even me? The same with you Balinor would you have gone to your parents?"

"Your sister is right Arthur, being that age is full of difficulties and insecurity's about your place in the world." Balinor agreed.

"My relationship with Merlin is far different than my own with my father, you know that!" Arthur's voice rose he was clearly hurt that Merlin hadn't confided in him as well as angry and upset that Merlin should be feeling unloved.

"Calm down Princess, we know you love the boy as if he were your own blood, but we are talking about Merlin, you know he has low self-esteem. He always has had, nothing to do with how you treat him. Let me talk to him please, if you go off half cock now it won't help." Gwaine said calmly "We are just suggesting that you and Balinor just be aware and maybe spend extra time with him."


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I have not updated my stories for such a long time, unfortunately my health has not allowed me to do so. I will never abandon my stories and hope to get back in the flow now. Thank you for following me for so long.

...

Arthur and Balinor reluctantly agreed and promised to say nothing to Merlin unless he came to either of them. They also reluctantly agreed to let Morgana talk to Vivian, Arthur added a proviso that Morgana tell him exactly what the outcome was. "I am not having her think she can get away with that sort of behaviour."

"She won't, leave her to me" Morgana walked off it was clear she was going to deal with the situation immediately. She walked to where she knew Vivian should be and found her with Gwen in the sewing room helping to make some repairs to the camps clothing. Although not the young woman's favourite job she preferred it to doing any of the messier jobs. Like Sophia Vivian hadn't coped with their new circumstances as well as some of the others.

Morgana looked at Gwen "Do you mind if I borrow Vivian for a while?" she asked her friend.

"Of course not" Gwen smiled "I'm sure she won't mind" looking at Vivian Gwen smiled "You can come back once Morgana has finished with you, hopefully we can finish this heap before the light begins to fade."

Vivian stood up "What do you want?" her voice sullen, she didn't like the other woman very much, Morgana allocated the jobs for the girls and Vivian felt she had an unfair amount of the dirty jobs to do. Not true as Morgana was scrupulously fair.

Morgana smiled "Oh nothing much it shouldn't take long. Come along with quicker we start the quicker you can help Gwen again."

Morgana walked round to the area where the dirty food preparation jobs were done. Earlier that day a pig had been slaughtered, and Morgana knew just the thing that needed doing. A large container was set to one side with the intestines soaking in water. Morgana turned to Vivian. "We need to clean these for Audrey so she can make sausages tomorrow" she smirked. Morgana knew it was one of the jobs Vivian hated the most. "I was going to get Merlin to help but he is helping Gwaine."

"It's not fair, it's his turn, and he gets all the best jobs." Vivian glowered, she hated the feel of them as they were handled and the smell.

"Not true" Morgana "They've been rinsed through we just need to turn them inside out and rinse them again"

As they set to work Morgana asked "Why is it you dislike Merlin so much?"

Vivian looked at Morgana "Says who? He's ok I suppose" her tone wasn't convincing

"Oh come on you never have liked him" Morgana paused "Is it the magic? Or the fact that he lives in a family group"

Vivian shared a room with Sophia they seemed to have very similar views on most things and seem natural allies. Although Morgana was now doubting the wisdom of allowing it. But it a greater extent all the children had selected their own adults when they split up.

Vivian looked at Morgana "What do you care? Just because he lives with your brother, I bet you wouldn't be so fond of him otherwise." She said bitterly "He gets out of lots of the hard work just because he can cheat" Vivian wiggled her fingers in a mockery of Merlin's magic. "He could use his magic to do all this sort of thing and then we wouldn't need to. But no he lets us do it all"

Morgana put down the casing she was working on "Do you really think that? That he should do everything for us?"

"Why not?" came the sullen reply.

"Because it takes it out of him. Because he gets exhausted and because we all work together." Morgana said patiently. "Merlin hasn't got it easy, think what it must be like to be the only one, how do you think that makes him feel?"

"Why should I care? He thinks he is so much better than the rest of us, and since he now has two families he is even more 'superior'. All we hear is Merlin this Merlin that" Vivian said bitterly "It's like we say he could make it nicer for us if he wanted to. He could use his 'powers' to make us nice clothes and make life easier"

Morgana held her temper but at the same time she wished the vain person in front of her could see what she saw when she looked at Merlin. "So you want one person to change everything for you, but at the same time you can be as nasty as you want to him. Have I got that right?"

"I'm not nasty! Any way he should help us if he can" Vivian snapped back

"Tell me Vivian if you had his powers would you send all your time wearing yourself out, making yourself feel tired to help others or would you just help yourself and use then to make everyone else do what you wanted? Merlin doesn't use his powers to do his own jobs, he does the nasty jobs by hand as well. It is a big responsibility, if Merlin was a nasty person life would be much harder for all of us. As for you I suggest you think of this, if you were him now what would you do to yourself? Then think yourself lucky that Merlin is not like you are." Morgana let Vivian think for a moment before adding. "Merlin is a great asset to this group and most of us know it, I think you had best do some serious thinking, you are getting older and if you are not carefully you might have to leave here if your attitude continues. Speak to Alator he will tell you that Merlin might one day save us all."

They worked in silence for a while the Morgana said "I think I have finished with you so you can go. But Vivian I heard you the other day, so did Gwaine, Merlin is loved and wanted by his family and if I ever hear of you acting in such a way again I will call a vote for expulsion, and not for Merlin. Remember he is very popular and you are no, and it's no one's fault but your own, grow up and fast and stop being such a bitch, because believe me there is only room for one bitch in Camelot and that's my title!. And remember Gwaine thinks a lot of Merlin as well and he's on your case."

Vivian paled as she realised that both Morgana and Gwaine had heard her, Gwaine had once been a crush of hers, but she knew he, like Morgana, was fiercely loyal and not above breaking rules if he thought he needed to. She gathered up her things and headed for the door when she heard Morgana whisper "Oh and his family know as well, we are watching you, so apologise"

Morgana smirked to herself she knew that Vivian like her mentor Sophia were, like most bullies, cowards and the thought that so many people know what she had been doing would worry her. Vivian liked to think herself popular but underneath she knew her power was in intimidation. Well Morgana could do intimidation, she wasn't Uther Pendragons daughter for nothing.

As Vivian left the building she went round to the stream to wash of some of the smell from the intestines. As she knelt at the stream she looked up and saw Gwaine watching her, he said nothing but turned and walked away, but the look on his face made her realise she had crossed a line that would be difficult to get over and that frightened her more than anything Morgana had said.

When Gwaine saw Vivian he decided not to say anything he was to angry. He had just left Merlin who he had found hidden away behind the chicken coups, the chickens always seemed to draw Merlin when he was troubled. Once found he had sat himself down next to the upset warlock and pulled him into a hug at the same time ruffling his hair. "What's up sprog?"

Merlin pulled away and seemed to curl into himself even more saying nothing. Gwaine took a deep breath. "I heard what Vivian said to you, she is talking out of her hat you know that don't you?"

Merlin looked at the man he thought of as his favourite uncle, it was clear to Gwaine that Merlin was fighting back tears, and knowing that the youngster would hate to be seen crying, he was after all growing up fast, Gwaine let the by speak in his own time.

"Why should they want me? They have proper children now." He muttered defiantly "I can't expect anything else. I have only ever been trouble to them. As for my real father, well my mums dead, he won't want me hanging around reminding him. After all he used to keep going away to work leaving mum and me" Merlin paused "I'm a monster, a freak, who wants me?" his voice was cracking at the end.

Gwaine's heart nearly broke as he listened to how little Merlin valued himself, even now. All because of the spiteful words of a nasty mouthed young woman. Gwaine hugged Merlin closer "She was lying you know that, you have so many people who love you very much, she doesn't that's why she was so hateful. I know for a fact that your papa and mama love you very much and you have always been a son to them, having more children won't change that. As for your sister Hunith well she adores you. Now you have your dad to." Gwaine thought for a moment "You do know why your dad was away when the disease happened?"

"He was at work abroad" Merlin admitted

"He went on one last trip because his bosses offered him lots of money and he and your mum were trying to buy a farm in Wales, then he wasn't going to go away anymore, he wanted to see you grown up. You are one of the lucky ones you have a blood relative left, it took him time to get back for you but he went through hell to find you Merlin, he doesn't think you're a monster nor does anyone else"

"She does and she's not the only one" Merlin said gloomily.

"No she doesn't not really, she's just a bitter and vain girl, and some people haven't coped well with what has happened. None of us like the changes and all that we've lost but Vivian and some like her have become bitter. Ignore them. Look you need to speak to all your parents, let them know how you feel, let them tell you how much they love you" Gwaine gave Merlin a small grin and winked at him "I for one love your magic, it's really cool. Maybe one day when you're a bit older we can do some pranks with it….ehhh. What do you say? Maybe you could turn Vivian into a toad, or magic all clothes so they itch or give her and Sophia lots of large warts?"

"Uncle Gwaine! Magic is not for that!" Merlin looked horrified but Gwaine could see a small twinkle in his eye. Then he looked sad again.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Gwaine asked "You can tell me I won't blab"

Merlin looked thoughtful "I feel… I know I'm different and I want to know why? And why me? I know what Alator says but I don't want to be that special person he keeps on about. I just want to be normal. I love my magic but I hate it to, do you understand? Why can't I be like Richard or Simon? It scares me…. I might hurt someone and I don't want to"

"How long have you felt like this Merl?" Gwaine asked softly

"Forever I think, when I realised I was the only one like me. I don't like being different. Is that why Papa and Mama took me, because he is the leader? You say they love me but how do I know that? Maybe they took me because they had to. What she said was only what I was already thinking. Maybe you all should have let me die instead of saving me"

"Merl, they do love you, it wasn't your magic it was you they loved and still do love. As for being different I think all boys, all kids, of your age have the same doubts. I know I did and my parents were my blood ones. It's hard finding you place in the world, when I was a bit older than you I ran away from home, convinced no one cared, it took me a long time to realise they did. I'm still a rebel, but having Eira and Simon has helped and before that having Arthur as a friend. I know you have magic and yes you are different in that, but you are still a kind and loving young man. I think that's why it was you who got gifted with magic, because you won't misuse it. No one has ever doubted you needed to be saved, we all bless the day we found you, and curse that we couldn't save your Mum."

The two sat in silence for a while when Merlin asked "Are you happy Uncle Gwaine, do you miss before? I can't really remember much"

"I'll tell you a secret Merl, I am happier now that I was before the disease. That sounds bad and sometimes it makes me feel wicked after all those millions of people died and everyone lost so much. But I have different life now, I make a difference whereas before I was just living a routine and I hated it, earning money in a job I hated just to pay bills. Now we work for what we need to survive, I help look after people and keep them safe. You'll laugh but sometimes I feel like a knight in one of the fairy tales that Morgana likes to tell you kids, with Arthur as our King, now we have you as Merlin our warlock. Does that make me a monster? Maybe it does, but we all have things that make us who we are. And your magic is no different than my secret." Gwaine paused "Promise me you will talk to your family?"

Merlin hesitated "I'll try"

"Good lad. And can you keep my secret as well, that's just between us, I don't want people hating me for how I feel, if you tell your parents that's OK you shouldn't have secrets from them. Also I am here for you whenever you need to talk remember that"

Gwaine stood up "Come on let's get back or we will be missed."


	31. Chapter 31

Merlin felt better after having talked to his Uncle Gwaine, but he was still unsure deep down. At supper that night he noticed Vivian and Sophia looking at him and talking and it brought back his insecurities, until he felt a hand on his head rubbing his hair "Ignore um squirt" Gwaine whispered in his ear "Show them you don't care and they will give up"

Merlin looked up at the man and said "How?"

"Just grin back at them and wave, they won't know what to do, They will only win if you let them see it is working, now budge up and make room for me"

Gwaine sat beside him "Where are your Papa and Mama?"

"Mama was feeling tired so Papa took her meal to her, Hunith is with Freya and Aunty Morgana. All Hunith wants to do is play with her doll" Merlin said in disgust.

"That's girls for you" Gwaine grinned.

They finished eating when Audrey walked up to Merlin and handed him a bottle "Merlin could you take this to your Mama she asked me to make her up some. Its Red Raspberry Leaf tea."

Merlin took it and carefully got up and went to his parent's private quarters. Just as he was passing the window he heard his Mama say his name so he stopped and listened. "Merlin is a wonderful son, he is so good with Hunith and I'm not sure how I would have coped without him since the babies arrived, and I bless the day he agreed to join our family"

Then his Papa answered "You're right love, I can't imagine our life without him or the rest of our family, and he is a son to be proud of. I just hope he knows how important he is to us, what with the babies arriving, I want to spend more time with him but we have to make the boundaries secure against attack. It's hard at his age, I hated being a teenager. Hunith bless her is just happy if she has someone to play with"

Merlin blushed at what he heard and felt guilty for listening, even if he was pleased with what he had heard. So he made his way to the door whistling as he did so the occupants knew he was coming. He really didn't want to find his Mama and Papa kissing, it had been soooo embarrassing last time he walked in on them. They were too old now and shouldn't be doing that! Like so many children he couldn't even think of his parents doing anything so gross.

Little did he know that his parents and seen him approaching and had set up the conversation for his benefit. They had made a conscious decision to make sure he knew how much he was appreciated and loved, without directly referring to the recent events. This would be stay one of their efforts, they realised it would be pointless just sitting him down and talking to him. Although Arthur knew Balinor intended to, he just hoped the man was sensitive.

In fact Balinor waited for a couple of days and then asked Merlin to come with him to visit Hunith's grave. Once there the big man knelt by the grave side and touching the marker spoke to his dead wife "You would be so proud of Merlin, he is a son to be proud of. I just wish you could have been here with us, that we could have had the life we planned."

Then he looked at Merlin and gestured him to come closer "We had big plans your mother and I. We were going to by a small farm not far from here and be self-sufficient and help you with your magic away from people. You showed your abilities almost from birth and we were worried that someone would what to take you away to 'study' you. We both knew of magic, being pagan, but the general population didn't. We both loved you too much to risk that. It was my last trip away, just to earn enough money." He looked at Merlin who seemed surprised to hear his father speak of such things.

"Why am I like this?" he asked his father

"I don't know son, Alator and the druids say it is because magic is needed once more. But be your own man, don't let them use you. Mankind has done so much damage to the planet, maybe that's why the disease came. I don't know. It would seem a harsh thing for any God to do. All I can tell you is to listen to your heart, you are a good boy and I know you will make your mother and I proud, as well as your Mama and Papa. I was angry when I got back first, but they are good people and they love you as their own"

Merlin looked at his blood father and then hugged him "I love you Dad, I love Mama and Papa to. But I do love you and Mum"

"I know you do son and that's fine. You have a good family and we can all share. Your mother used to say that the heart can hold and unlimited amount of love, she was right"

Father and son walked back to Camelot Balinor's arm round his son's shoulder. Merlin stopped and looked up at his father "You loved her very much didn't you?" then without waiting for Balinor to reply "I thought you left because you didn't want to stay…because of my powers"

Balinor looked his son in the eye "I love you both with all my heart, your mum may be gone but I know she is waiting for us. Never doubt my love for either you or your mother. As for your powers, well they have never made me love you less son, I …we… were just worried if anyone found out we might lose you and neither of us wanted that to ever happen. You mean more to me than anything and never ever doubt that"

For the first time in ages the young warlock knew without a shadow of doubt that he was not only loved by all his family but that he was happy and that no one could make him feel differently. He was even beginning the process of feeling comfortable in his own skin, he would always have worries about being different but at least the people who matter to him accepted him as he was.

Unfortunately that resolve would be tested and sooner than anyone could have envisaged.


	32. Chapter 32

The men of Camelot had been working hard to make their settlement easier to defend. It seemed highly lightly to everyone that they would be attacked by the organised group from Cardiff Castle sooner or later. They all agreed that there was no way they would pay protection, they needed all the crops they grew to feed the growing population. There were now trenches as well as walls at vulnerable spots on the boundaries. Merlin had with Alator's assistance set up wards that would warn if anyone got to near the area where they people lived and kept their supplies. The outer fields would have to a certain extent have to look after themselves. Their position helped in steep sided valleys with the entrances near the caves. If they had enough warning they could move the livestock closer for protection.

Merlin had also worked on a spell to protect the caves, that way the children and some of the women could be protected inside with the stores. Many of the women had insisted that they be involved with any fighting that was needed, saying it was their home as well as the men's. They fought off a couple of smaller attacks successfully and so knew they were on the right track with their protection. Then one day one of the out riders came back to camp reporting a large attack force on its way.

When Arthur heard he sent Merlin who was with him at the time to head back to the main settlement and warn the woman and children to get in the caves and wait out the fighting. The men were summoned to their stations by the warning bell. Will and Tyr started to herd the cattle to a more protected area. The sheep were spread out over two valleys so would have to take their chances. The men and women who were to man to defences gathered whatever weapons they had and took up their positions.

Merlin had made sure everyone was inside the cave with the group of women intrusted with their care. Mithian, Elena, Gwen, Drea, Kira, and Kira were to stay with all the children and babies. Gaius set up the infirmary and Lance went out to help treat any injured and arrange for them to be sent to Gaius if required.

Once everyone was inside Merlin set up the protection. No one could go in the caves unless they had one of the charms he had made. There were four given out to the people expected to carry injured back. With the food and the underground river they could hold out for as long as necessary. Merlin himself stayed out. He was now twelve and had convinced Arthur and Balinor that he could help defend the group. Both men were not keen to have him anywhere near the fighting so he was to stay near the caves unless called. He sat down with Bethan, Vivian and Arron they was to help them to continue to fix arrow heads on shafts in case more were needed on the front. They were also to fill water bottles and if any were required the two boys would carry then forward to the fighters, or carry instructions from one are to the next between the commanders in the field. In short they would help wherever they were needed. They had all practiced their jobs and everyone knew what to expect, all they now needed to do was to put what they had learnt into practice. They had all been surprised by Vivian volunteering but accepted her reasoning when she said she didn't want to be cramped up in the caves for goodness knows how long,

The fighting was fierce and hard. But the new defences were proving there worth. What hadn't been noticed was a small group scaling the hills surrounding the caves valley. Sophia, Howin and Rowena were acting as look outs to cover the area. They had horns to sound if anyone was seen approaching the area. Each woman had a clear view of the area they were watching, but no one expected an attempt as it would be easily defended.

Vivian smirked as she sat at her post, she had no intention of raising an alarm. She had been approached one day when out working in the fields with Sophia and had been offered a better life for information about the new defences. Both women had become very embittered about their present lifestyle. Sophia in particular was still smarting from her talk with Morgana. So they had taken little persuading to help. Especially when they realised who was asking them.

As two men climbed the defences Sophia called out to Vivian for some water. The girl stood up to go and suggested to Bethan and Aaron that they had just as well take a flask up to the others as it was hot. They agreed and left Merlin to stay in case he was needed. After all he might be of more use with his magic powers.

Vivian got back first as Sophia was closer than the others. She grabbed a water bottle and had a drink then tipped the rest over Merlin. "What you doing? Don't waste water" the warlock protested "I don't want to be in wet clothes either"

"Don't moan, use your magic to get dry" the girl shouted at him. Then she glared at Merlin "You are such a spoil sport, I should have stayed in the caves. I would have done had I known YOU would have been here"

She had positioned herself so she was facing the valley side and spoke up to hide any sound. The she smirked just as Merlin was hit over the head but an intruder. Merlin fell to the group in a heap.

One of the men grabbed Merlin's wrist and put a cold iron band round it before turning to Vivian. "Good work, now come on we have to leave now"

Vivian collected her small bag and as the second man slung Merlin over his shoulder they ran back up the slope and were out of sight before either Aaron or Rowena returned. Sophia followed down the other side and they found horses waiting and were gone before anyone was any the wiser. But as they rode off no longer hiding their presence. Rowena spotted them and noticing Sophia and Vivian with them sounded the warning horn before sending Bethan down to check with Merlin. Finding no Merlin Bethan got on the pony that had been left for them and rode towards the fighting.

On the front Arthur heard the horn and gathered six men to ride with him Mordred, Gilli, Gwaine, Morris and Balinor. They soon met Bethan who told them what she knew. Arthur, Balinor and Gwaine continued and once at the site went to check with Rowena. Who told them what she had seen. "There were two men, Vivian and Sophia and another horse with a bundle of some sort. I didn't see them arrive and Sophia didn't raise the alarm."

"Could the bundle have been a person slung over the horse?" Balinor demanded, having a very bad feeling about the whole affair.

Rowena frowned "I suppose it could have been" she admitted.

"And they all had a horse apiece?" Arthur asked

"Yes"

"This was a planned raid." Arthur looked at the men "Gwaine ride back and tell Leon we are going after them, it looks like they came for Merlin!"

"Bollocks!" Gwaine said savagely "I'm coming to"

Rowena spoke up "They have been gone a few minutes now, by the time you get your horse's out of the valley they will be long gone and you won't catch them that easily and it could be a trap!"

"I am not leaving my son in their hands! What the hell did they take him for?" Arthur shouted.

Balinor put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "She is right, this was clearly planned and we need to have a good plan to get our son back. Listen the fighting has stopped the whole thing was planned. They wanted Merlin and for a reason. I am assuming the girls went voluntary."

"Sophia insisted she have that look out point. Something about the view" Rowena said "And Vivian volunteered to come out and help, I should have realised"

"None of suspected anything" Arthur admitted reluctantly "Gwaine go and collect the council, we need to get this sorted as soon as we can but we need calm heads to think this through, and I for one can't think objectively with Merlin missing. If he has been taken to Cardiff this will take some thought. But I promise you this I will get him back if it's the last thing I do"


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone was horrified at Merlin's capture and that two of their own had been involved. Morgana blamed herself for not noticing something was going on, As leader of the woman she had noticed Vivian and Sophia talking together but as neither was popular this was not unusual.

"If anyone is to blame it is me" Annis pointed out "They were part of our group after all, I knew them better than you."

Balinor looked at the two women "With respect, there are only two people from our group to blame and that is the two perpetrators. Talking about this will not solve the issue. We need a plan. Now first off why Merlin? Who else couldn't know of his powers? I assume he was taken for that reason. The women had help and the Cardiff gang had to have known both about Merlin and who to approach for help"

With guilt in his voice Arthur spoke up "That's easy Agravaine."

Annis added "Tristan and Isolde know"

Arthur looked at her in surprise and said sharply "I trust them not to talk"

"But why? They are traders such information could help them" Annis retorted. "I agree with you by the way, but we do need to consider every angle"

"If its Agravaine then we have an edge, he doesn't know me" Balinor pointed out.

Arthur thought for a few moments as everyone else talked over the two options. "I still think Agravaine is the answer. He hates Merlin and he also knew both Vivian and Sophia and their dislike of Merlin. He was looking for a new home, the Cardiff gang would need a reason to accept him, and he's no fighter. But he was a politician and knows the value of information and how to get the best out of any advantage."

"I agree" Balinor concurred "So If I go and infiltrate Cardiff…."

Gwaine butted in "But Vivian and Sophia know you and who you are. I knew I should have done something more permanent about those bitches."

Morgana looked at Gwaine and smirked "Like what?" then she frowned "But you are right we should have dealt with them better, but how I'm devilled if I know what"

"They are nothing but stupid, vain and selfish girls" Annis said sourly "But what will they find waiting for them with the bandits, not a good life I wouldn't have thought"

"Oh I'm sure they will find men to look after them, else they will probably be sold into slavery" Audrey said "They might learn to work then"

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone" Morgana said softly "Not even them. Isolde said last time she was here that female slaves are used as broodmares to increase populations. They have no choice who the father is, and have one after another babies until they either die or stop conceiving. Women who can't conceive no matter how old are used in brothels"

"Once we have rescued Merlin we will try and find out what happened to them. In the meantime I intend to leave to try and get Merlin back" Arthur looked at Balinor "I assume you're coming"

"Of course, I have no intention of returning unless my son is with me." Balinor growled "And the scum responsible are dead"

Gwaine stood up "I'm going as well" he looked at his wife "Eira agrees"

"We can't take to many fighters the bandits might return there is also the work to be considered" Arthur told the brunette.

Tom stood up "You need to take enough Arthur, poor Merlin has to be rescued regardless. Anyway have you thought what would happen if his magic was to be used against others, he is only a youngster and they will force him"

Mithian and Arthur paled at the thought of their gentle son being used in such a way. Balinor closed his eyes and vowed to stop that happening no matter what.

Alator then spoke "He is right Arthur, a warlocks powers are great and growing as he does, nothing can go against him. They will stop at nothing to bend his to their will"

Morgana looked at her brother "Take who you need Arthur, the rest of us will manage"

Leon nodded his agreement "Most of the hard work is done for a while"

"Take too many and you will risk being seen and reported as a threat. They will have watchers for large groups of men. I would say six carefully selected men and go in like we did in the S.A.S. quick and strong" Percy said "I volunteer"

With everyone one in agreement volunteers were asked for and then Arthur, Balinor and Percy sat and decided on their team. In the end they selected seven men. Arthur would be the leader, Balinor and Leon as his second in commands. Gwaine for his weapon skills, Percy for his military knowledge, Elyan in case they needed to cut Merlin free, he would take a small blacksmith set and Lance to treat any injuries, and he was also handy in a fight.

Morgana, Annis and Tom would take charge of Camelot. Alator insisted on going but Arthur declined "We have to leave enough people behind to protect everyone else." He hesitated and then to soften the blow added "Merlin will need you when we get back"

First thing the next morning the men set out with a spare horse having no intention of coming back without Merlin. They had no plan as yet, it would take then four days to get to Cardiff and they knew they had little or no chance of catching up with the group beforehand.


	34. Chapter 34

As they rode even Gwaine was uncharacteristically quiet as he led the spare horse, intended to bring Merlin back on. Elyan led the pack horse with their supplies. Not one of them countenanced the thought of failure. They rode a fast pace, but rested the horses regularly, not knowing if and when they would need to ride hard and fast. They ate basic rations given to them by Audrey, not lighting a fire so if anyone was watching out for them there was less likely they would be seen. They camped that night once more not lighting a fire. With the thermal sleeping bags it wasn't needed. They had brought one of the kettle flasks with them so they at least had a hot drink.

After three days they started to take careful note of their surroundings, knowing that they might well need to come back this way fast and maybe take shelter or fight off followers. It was a tense group that continued on their journey. They had made several plans but nothing concrete yet.

…

As Merlin regained consciousness he had no idea what was happening. His head hurt as did his belly. He had been slung over a saddle and ties over the horses flanks with his head one side and his feet the other. The pressure was what was making his belly hurt as the horse cantered along. Then he noticed the pain in his wrists and ankles as the ropes chafed. He also felt empty and as he reached for his magic realised that he couldn't feel it. It reminded him of all those years ago and it made him scared. Trying to work out what was happening he groaned and was heard by his captors

The horse was brought to a halt and he heard someone dismount, then his head was lifted by a fist in his hair. He winched at the added pain, as he opened his eyes a sense of dread made him shake. The face he looked at was that of Agravaine.

"So your awake at long last" the man sneered "Don't try to escape your magic has been cut off from now on you will only use it when we want you to"

Merlin couldn't see anyone else, but he knew there were at least eight others present. He could see the legs of several horses and could hear talking. His head was dropped and his captor remounted and they went off once more. As it started to get dark they stopped and Merlin was untied, he was so stiff he was unable to stop himself failing as he was dragged from the horse and tied to a tree round his chest his ankles were still tied together. He could bend his legs and move his lower arms as the rope had been tied above his elbows and around his chest. He closed his eyes as his head swam, his head had been hanging down for so long he felt dizzy, added to that his head still hurt from where he had been hit.

When his head settled he opened his eyes and tried to look around. His vision was blurred and he could only see a short distance clearly. As he did a figure approached. As it got closer he realised it was Sophia she had a tin mug in her hands and gave it to him "Don't spill it you won't get anything else" she spat out.

A voice from behind her said sarcastically "Why are we feeding the mutant anyway?" It was Vivian.

"Because he is valuable and Cenred has use for him" an unknown male voice added as he approached "So don't damage him"

As the man got closer he bent down and looked Merlin in the face. He was a hard looking man with short cropped hair and was about the same age as Arthur, but from his expression, it was clear to the boy that he was not to bothered about Merlin's condition. "Personally I wouldn't care what you do to the runt, but the boss said keep him in one piece. So boy play up and I will make your life hell" he growled at Merlin.

Agravaine came closer "He will be worth it Valliant, I have seen what he can do and so have the girls"

With that they left Merlin alone with his mug of watery broth, clearly the dregs of the others supper. He didn't want to drink it but he was thirsty so with difficulty bent his head down and raised his arms as high as he could and drank. As he did so tears started to run down his face as the shock of his situation hit him and fear hot him as to what his mother and brother was going through and whether everyone else was still alive. As he shook he dropped the mug, but at least he had managed to drink most of the contents.

Although he could just make out a group of several people the other side of the fire no one approached him, until just before full darkness when Agravaine came and untied him. "This is your only chance to relieve yourself before morning"

Merlin couldn't stand he was to stiff so he crawled to one side and with difficulty opened his trousers and pissed into a bush before he was dragged back to the tree and tried back up, even tighter. Agravaine sneered at Merlin "You should have been nicer to me freak, because now you are going to pay for what happened to me, turning my family against me. Well now you will regret it. Don't try to escape because we have your mother and your young brother as well."

Merlin's heart clenched at the thought. "Can I see them?" he pleaded.

"No! But behave or they will suffer" the man snarled back "Don't forget your adoptive mother also owes me." With that he walked away leaving a terrified boy behind him. Merlin cried himself into an exhausted sleep. He was ashamed of crying but couldn't stop.

He was woken the next morning by a kick in the ribs as Vivian handed him another mug "Drink this we are leaving soon"

"Can I see my mum and brother?" he pleaded.

This got him a strange look from the woman, she didn't answer but walked away. Valliant soon arrived and untied Merlin dragging him to the bushes "Piss if you need to" he growled "We won't stop for hours"

Soon Merlin was tied back over the horse, his sore and bruised ribs protesting. Once tied on the horse all he could see was the horses flank as they moved off once more. He felt so weak and wasn't sure if it was because his head still hurt or because he had lost his magic. Every so often as they moved through trees and bushes he was scratched as branches hit him. He gradually lost consciousness as the horse's movement became more regular as it settled into a rhythmic pace.


	35. Chapter 35

As they rode even Gwaine was uncharacteristically quiet as he led the spare horse, intended to bring Merlin back on. Elyan led the pack horse with their supplies. Not one of them countenanced the thought of failure. They rode a fast pace, but rested the horses regularly, not knowing if and when they would need to ride hard and fast. They ate basic rations given to them by Audrey, not lighting a fire so if anyone was watching out for them there was less likely they would be seen. They camped that night once more not lighting a fire. With the thermal sleeping bags it wasn't needed. They had brought one of the kettle flasks with them so they at least had a hot drink.

After three days they started to take careful note of their surroundings, knowing that they might well need to come back this way fast and maybe take shelter or fight off followers. It was a tense group that continued on their journey. They had made several plans but nothing concrete yet.

…

As Merlin regained consciousness he had no idea what was happening. His head hurt as did his belly. He had been slung over a saddle and ties over the horses flanks with his head one side and his feet the other. The pressure was what was making his belly hurt as the horse cantered along. Then he noticed the pain in his wrists and ankles as the ropes chafed. He also felt empty and as he reached for his magic realised that he couldn't feel it. It reminded him of all those years ago and it made him scared. Trying to work out what was happening he groaned and was heard by his captors

The horse was brought to a halt and he heard someone dismount, then his head was lifted by a fist in his hair. He winched at the added pain, as he opened his eyes a sense of dread made him shake. The face he looked at was that of Agravaine.

"So your awake at long last" the man sneered "Don't try to escape your magic has been cut off, from now on you will only use it when we want you to"

Merlin couldn't see anyone else, but he knew there were at least eight others present. He could see the legs of several horses and could hear talking. His head was dropped and his captor remounted and they went off once more. As it started to get dark they stopped and Merlin was untied, he was so stiff he was unable to stop himself failing as he was dragged from the horse and tied to a tree round his chest his ankles were still tied together. He could bend his legs and move his lower arms as the rope had been tied above his elbows and around his chest. He closed his eyes as his head swam, his head had been hanging down for so long he felt dizzy, added to that his head still hurt from where he had been hit.

When his head settled he opened his eyes and tried to look around. His vision was blurred and he could only see a short distance clearly. As he did a figure approached. As it got closer he realised it was Sophia she had a tin mug in her hands and gave it to him "Don't spill it you won't get anything else" she spat out.

A voice from behind her said sarcastically "Why are we feeding the mutant anyway?" It was Vivian.

"Because he is valuable and Cenred has use for him" an unknown male voice added as he approached "So don't damage him"

As the man got closer he bent down and looked Merlin in the face. He was a hard looking man with short cropped hair and was about the same age as Arthur, but from his expression, it was clear to the boy that he was not concerned about Merlin's condition. "Personally I wouldn't care what you do to the runt, but the boss said keep him in one piece." Looking at Merlin he continued "So boy play up and I will make your life hell".

Agravaine came closer "He will be worth it Valliant, I have seen what he can do and so have the girls"

With that they left Merlin alone with his mug of watery broth, clearly the dregs of the others supper. He didn't want to drink it, but he was thirsty, so with difficulty bent his head down and raised his arms as high as he could and drank. As he did so tears started to run down his face as the shock of his situation hit him and fear hot him as to what his mother and brother was going through and whether everyone else was still alive. As he shook he dropped the mug, but at least he had managed to drink most of the contents.

Although he could just make out a group of several people the other side of the fire no one approached him, until just before full darkness when Agravaine came and untied him. "This is your only chance to relieve yourself before morning"

Merlin couldn't stand he was to stiff so he crawled to one side and with difficulty opened his trousers and pissed into a bush before he was dragged back to the tree and tried back up, even tighter. Agravaine sneered at Merlin "You should have been nicer to me freak, because now you are going to pay for what happened to me, turning my family against me. Well now you will regret it. Don't try to escape because we have your mother and your young brother as well."

Merlin's heart clenched at the thought. "Can I see them?" he pleaded.

"No! But behave or they will suffer" the man snarled back "Don't forget your adoptive mother also owes me." With that he walked away leaving a terrified boy behind him. Merlin cried himself into an exhausted sleep. He was ashamed of crying but couldn't stop.

He was woken the next morning by a kick in the ribs as Vivian handed him another mug "Drink this we are leaving soon"

"Can I see my mum and brother?" he pleaded.

This got him a strange look from the woman, she didn't answer but walked away. Valliant soon arrived and untied Merlin dragging him to the bushes "Piss if you need to" he growled "We won't stop for hours"

Soon Merlin was tied back over the horse, his sore and bruised ribs protesting. Once tied on the horse all he could see was the horses flank as they moved off once more. He felt so weak and wasn't sure if it was because his head still hurt or because he had lost his magic. Every so often as they moved through trees and bushes he was scratched as branches hit him. He gradually lost consciousness as the horse's movement became more regular and it settled into a rhythmic pace.

The Cardiff gang camped for one more night then they met up with another group heading the same way. After three more hours they reached Cardiff and started to ride through the buildings of the old city. Cenred wanted just certain buildings left in the vicinity of the castle but the city was too large to get rid of. He had thought of locating to another castle but Cardiff castle was well preserved and fitted his idea of grandeur, so instead he used slaves to clear the dead from the buildings, for as far a radius as he could and then had a ring of buildings demolished as a break for disease. One day he had visions of actually ruling over a repopulated Cardiff. This was his grand plan and for that he needed to make it impossible for the many small communities to exist. Other than local farms for food. No one other than his own men were allowed to enter the castle grounds, other than to attend the 'court' sessions he held.

Once at the gate to the caste grounds most of the men peeled of and only the selected few entered the grounds and up to the castle itself. There Merlin was untied and pulled roughly from the horse, with a sack still over his head he was dragged to the main medieval hall where he was thrown to his feet and his hood taken off. As Merlin looked up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light he saw a man sat in what could only be described as a throne. He was about Arthur's age and dressed all in leather with shoulder length hair.

"So this is the warlock?" the man turned and looked at Agravaine who was standing at Merlin's side.

"It is my Lord" Agravaine said looking down at Merlin with a smirk "He looks like nothing but he has hidden powers. That is why he wears cold iron, with that one he can do nothing."

The man stood up and walked up to Merlin and looked down at him "Such a small boy for such power, yet he will help me to fulfil my destiny and unite this ravaged county under my rule." He put his hand under Merlin's chin and made Merlin look him in the eye "Do you know who I am boy?"

Merlin shook his head unable to speak.

"I am Cenred King, the man who will be King in truth before long and you are going to help me" Cenred clearly believed what he was saying. "I have your mother and one of your siblings and if you want them to live you do as you are told, do you understand?"

Again Merlin nodded fear in his heart. "Are you mute boy!" snarled the leather clad man "If not answer me if you know what is good for you!"

"I understand, can I see them?" Merlin said trying to hold his courage.

"No, not yet" then he turned to Agravaine "Take of the iron"

Agravaine looked at Cenred in horror "He is dangerous Sir"

Cenred smirked and raised an eyebrow "We have his family, how do I know if you are telling the truth if I can't test him? Take …it …off"

Agravaine blanched and did as he was told. As he did Merlin gasped as his magic started to flow freely once more, his eyes going gold briefly. But he knew he couldn't use it not if he wanted Mithian and whichever twin it was to be safe.

Cenred saw the colour change in Merlin's eyes and started to believe that maybe what he had heard was true he pulled Merlin to his feet and shouted to the men at the door "Bring the prisoner in" then as a man was dragged into the room Cenred looked at Merlin "I want you to use your magic and stop his heart"

Merlin was horrified, he couldn't or wouldn't kill in cold blood. Thinking quickly he said "I don't know how, my magic doesn't work like that!"

Cenred pulled Merlin so they were face to face. "You have a choice, kill him or I will kill your mother" then noticing just how young Merlin was added "don't worry about that scum he will die anyway, he broke my laws. So if you don't kill him my men will, you are doing him a favour your way will be quicker."


	36. Chapter 36

Merlin shivered at the thought of his second mother's death, he had lost one mother he would not use another. Hardening his heart he sent a small burst of magic at the man, who fell to the floor. Cenred moved towards him "He's not dead only knocked out, I told you to kill him!"

Merlin fell to his knees "I tried! I promise. My magic has been cut off for too long I need time for it to recover"

Cenred looked at Agravaine "Is that true?"

Agravaine shrugged and said reluctantly "How do I know? He collapsed after using magic as a youngster so I suppose it could be true"

Cenred scowled "In that case you look after him until he has recovered. If he gets away its your life" then he looked at Merlin "Don't try anything or I will make sure your mother and the baby die horribly. You have four hours to recover, so rest."

Agravaine grabbed Merlin and dragged him from the room to his own chambers. Looking at Merlin he snarled "You had better be telling the truth boy, now sleep or by god I will kill you myself!"

Merlin looked at the man who had made his life a misery as a younger boy "If you do he will kill you!"

For that Merlin was backhanded across the face. "Don't push it boy! My nephew has been too soft on you" with that he tied Merlin to the four-poster in the room, Merlin cured up on the floor and closed his eyes, and he was trying to think of a way out of his predicament. At best he had given the man a few hours life. He had his full powers and was just trying to have time to think how to get out of the trouble he found himself in. In fact he did fall into an exhausted asleep only to be kicked awake later by an angry Agravaine. "Get up you abomination, now is the time for you to do as you are asked. If you don't before I die I will make sure you see your family killed."

Merlin looked at the angry man "They are your family to, don't you care?"

"No, my nephew showed no family loyalty to me, they are nothing to me now" with that he dragged Merlin up after cutting the ropes tying him. He was then dragged back to the main hall and thrown at Cenred's feet once more.

"Well boy, this is your last chance, don't disappoint me" the leather covered man said with a fear-provoking smile.

The man that Merlin had knocked out earlier was brought back into the room. Merlin looked at his with sorrow "I'm sorry" he told him. "But my mum…." With that Merlin raised his hand and his eyes flashed gold and the man fell dead.

Cenred checked him and smiled "Now how many can you kill at once? And what else can you do?"

Merlin turned and threw up, he hadn't wanted to murder the man, and now he would be made to kill more. The trouble was Merlin knew he was young and inexperienced in dealing with people like this. He was playing for time, trying to think what his Papa would do. "I want to see my Mama" Merlin demanded "I won't do anything more unless I see my family safe and well"

Cenred threw back his head and laughed "You are in no position to demand anything whelp! Your family are only safe if you do as I say" He grabbed Merlin and dragged him out of the room and down the corridors until they were outside. After being dragged out into the city Merlin found himself standing in front of a building.

Cenred looked at Merlin "Another task for you, do this and you can see your family." He pointed at a building in front of them. "This is an eyesore, it ruins my view I want it reduced to rubble"

Merlin looked at the building it was at least six stories tall. He looked at Cenred in amazement "How do I do that!"

The leather clad man smirked "Do it however you can, brick by brick or all together I don't care." He seemed to think for a moment before adding "Before the disease they often brought down buildings by destroying the bottom floor making it collapse."

Merlin looked at the other man as if he were mad. "Is it empty?"

"Should be, if not they are trespassing, no one has my permission to be here" Cenred shrugged clearly not caring. Then seeing Merlin's face he turned to Agravaine who had followed them "Get inside and shout for anyone to get out"

The surly man did as he was told, no one came out. "There they've had their chance if there was. Bring it down!" Cenred snarled clearly impatient.

Merlin looked at the building hoping to give anyone inside more time, then realising that yet again he had no choice, he aimed his magic at one corner and muttering words in the old language, so if there were other magic users about they couldn't hear, and a flash of his eyes the building started to rumble, then slowly the building toppled over into an open area to one side. The cloud of dust and noise was terrific. Cenred was so busy looking at the spectacle that he didn't notice Merlin's eyes go back into his head as he collapsed from the effort and stress.

Cenred turned from the scene of devastation in front of him with a smile on his face. He looked at Agravaine "You are right, he could be a very useful weapon" with that he looked at the boy on the floor and moved forward and placed an iron collar round his neck. "But we need to work on his stamina, also a way to force him to work for me. After all I can't use non-existent hostages for ever. Maybe we need to get some for real. In the meantime I thing he will stay with me." Looking at Agravaine he pointed down to Merlin "You can carry him back to the castle, he is to stay near me"

Without waiting for an answer Cenred started to walk back to the great hall. Once there he summoned one of his men "I want a wheeled cage made. Large enough for a captive but small enough to go through the doors, and I want it today"

As Agravaine staggered into the hall Cenred looked at him once more. "Pull him here and then go"

Agravaine dropped Merlin on the floor and turned to leave only to find a sword at his throat. "Take care with my property" Cenred snarled "You have limited use don't overstep."

Agravaine glared at the bandit leader "You wouldn't have known about him if it hadn't been for me!"

"And for that you have been paid, don't think to highly of

Agravaine glared at the bandit leader "You wouldn't have known about him if it hadn't been for me!"

"And for that you have been paid, don't think to highly of your usefulness" the other man snapped back "You are no good as a fighter, and unless you can give me a good reason I see no purpose in wasting food on you"

Agravaine looked at the leader in horror "After all I have done! You would cast me aside"

"I have kept you for a couple of years now, don't push your luck. Maybe I'll get the boy to kill you next…..slowly. After all I don't suppose he will mind too much. Get out of my sight and don't return unless I order it."

As Arthur and the others got closer to Cardiff they started to put their plan into action. Stopping in the cover of trees and near a stream they set up camp. Arthur went down to the stream and washed his hair before putting some colouring that Gaius had come up with on it. Once his hair was a dark brown he also dyed his eyebrows. It made him look different enough to pass muster unless he got close to someone who knew him well. Meanwhile Elyan was working on a rather disgruntled Gwaine, cutting his shoulder length hair short. Once Elyan had finished Gwaine went and shaved off his facial hair. As Gwaine shaved, Balinor received a similar treatment.

It had been Morgana who helped provide the disguise for Elyan, she had sacrificed her own long tresses, and before they left Gwen had made a wig for her brother. Using the base of an old wig they had found at the manor house when moving out. The children had been using it for dressing up since Tyr had fetched up with some clothes on one of his trips.

Lance would be staying with the horses so was alright, but Percy would be the hardest to disguise. His size alone made him stick out, so it was decided that for the reconnoitre he would also stay with Lance and the horses. They settled in for the night intending to hit the castle area at first light when all the traders would head in, that way they would be less likely to attract attention.


	37. Chapter 37

By the time Merlin woke he found himself in cage, it looked just tall enough for him to stand, but not long enough for him to stretch out if he was led down. It was also very narrow. He led for a few moments to collect his thoughts, he was frightened and confused, and although he was a teenager now, as a child of the post disease period he had had to grow up fast, the last week was more than he could cope with. But he tried hard to think what either his papa or dad would do, he would try to make them proud. As he carefully stood and looked around he realised the collar round his neck was attached to the cage with a length of chain, that rattled as he moved. He felt exhausted and as he saw Cenred, sitting on what appeared to be a throne, watching him.

"Hello little bird, I see you have decided to re-join us. Do you like your new home? I had it especially made for you. From now on you will stay in my sight, you are too precious a toy to let you away from my side." The man sneered as he spoke.

"I'm not a toy!" Merlin snapped.

"You are whatever I say you are, and just you remember that…..or would you rather I give you, or your family to Agravaine. I'm sure he could find a use for you" Cenred said smiling in a way that made Merlin's blood run cold.

Cenred stood up and walked to the cage side "You need to realise boy that I hold the power here. Without me you would die an unpleasant death. But with me you could, if you cooperate have a good life. But that depends on you"

Merlin kept stubbornly quiet, he had no intention of doing anything for the bandit leader. It was clear already that his plans for Merlin would involve killing and hurting people with his magic and he had no intention of doing that if he could help it. What he needed to do was free his Mama and whichever of his siblings was being held captive. He realised he need to play for time, as once more he tried to think what his Papa would do, he just wished he was older and wiser.

"Will you let my Mama and sibling go" he asked "If I do things for you" Merlin still didn't know if it was Bradley or Katie who had been taken.

Cenred laughed "If I did you wouldn't help me, would you? No until I am sure of your loyalty I'm afraid they must remain. But your actions will decide how they are treated. They could be treated very well….." he tailed off the implication clear. "But for now we have a feast to attend, I need to show off my new W.M.D"

Merlin had no idea what a W.M.D. was, but he was also sure he didn't want to know. Cenred moved to the cage door and unlocked it before unhitching the chain and pulling Merlin from the cage roughly "Come on lets meet the people"

With that Cenred half led, half dragged Merlin from the room and into another room next to it. The room was full of people sitting on benches at long wooden tables. Much like the ones in Camelot's eating area. Merlin noticed that nearly all the occupants were men and heavily armed ones at that. Once Cenred reached the high table he sat down before speaking.

"My soldiers may I introduce you to my latest acquisition, he might look weak and inconsequential but he will make our task easier. We can now go ahead with the plan to unite this Kingdom once more…..under my banner. So let us celebrate" He then pulled at the chain round Merlin's neck making him sit at his feet like a dog. He even threw scraps down on the floor for Merlin to eat. Merlin ignored the food and sat in silence. avoiding looking at anyone. He was ashamed to be treated so, especially as nearby sat a smirking Agravaine.

At the end of the meal Cenred stood up "Now my people, tomorrow I want all the citizens gathered on the green so I can show them just what my new toy can do." Cenred ordered Merlin to light his way by the light balls Arthur's uncle had told him about. This was by way of a show for the men. He would rather have had the youngster kill someone but wanted to keep that show for the following day.

By the time Cenred reached the door the cage was waiting and Merlin was made to enter it and his chain was reattached. Two men then pulled the cage into Cenred's sleeping quarters and sit it by the wall.

Once they had left Cenred looked at Merlin "I told you I don't intend to let you out of my sight. But I want you to understand the consequences of not obeying me tomorrow. So I have arranged for a demonstration."

With that a struggling girl was dragged into the room and thrown at Cenred's feet. She was naked, but trying to cover herself. "I reward loyalty and despise traitors." With that the self-styled King put his hands in the woman's long hair and forced her head up and made her face Merlin "Do you recognise this bitch?"

Merlin did it was Sophia, at that moment he felt sorry for her even if she had helped to get him captured, and had made his life hell. It was clear she was terrified.

Cenred continued to talk "I am going to punish her for being a traitor to those who housed and protected her, and at the same time show you what faces your dear Mama if you disobey me." With that he forced Sophia onto her feet and threw her on the bed. Merlin closed his eyes but he could still hear her screams as she was raped and beaten.

Much later Cenred rattled the cage "Open your eyes boy!"

Merlin did as he was asked and found his eyes drawn to the pitiful figure of the young girl crouched on the floor. "Now she will be given to the men, by morning she will be dead. This is what your Mama faces if you dare to disobey me….Do you understand?"

Calling for the guards to take Sophia away Cenred turned once more to Merlin "They will both be punished for what they did. The other one has been given to Agravaine to do with as he pleases as a reward."

"Why do you reward him?" Merlin's voice was broken and showed his horror.

"Because unlike those two I can understand him, he was treated wrongly by your group, he was seeking revenge and I can understand that. But I cannot condone traitors. But I can reward initiative, and Agravaine knew that your existence was a useful bargaining chip. I agree he is not a 'nice' person but it won't be the nice people who survive in this world, but the ones who do what is needed to last and build a new order. Remember that boy and do as you are told."

Merlin couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next "But you want me to be a traitor! And a murderer" he went red as he realised what he had said.

Cenred laughed "No I want you to survive boy! Behave and I won't use you against your own people. I won't even make you watch them die. But make no mistake you WILL do as you are told one way or another." His voice was hard and sent a shiver of fear down Merlin's back. As did the chuckle that followed. "In fact be good and I will let you kill Agravaine for me when he has outlived his usefulness" With that the leather clad man went to bed and was soon asleep, leaving a terrified boy shaking in the cage.


	38. Chapter 38

The rescue party had no idea of the horrors Merlin was being forced to do, but nor where they green. Cenred was clearly a hard man with few scruples and he had taken Merlin for a purpose. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that somehow he had found out about the magic. Arthur and the group were up before first light and rode as close as they dared to the castle. Then leaving Lance and Percy behind they started to walk the remaining distance.  
Arthur was struck by the numbers of heavily armed men walking the streets. And the fear on the faces of the older folk, women and children. This wasn't a happy settlement. Stopping at a market looking at the produce for sale Arthur took the opportunity to try to find out more information.  
"We have just arrived; can you tell us the do's and don'ts here. We have been inn enough places to know by now that they are all different" he said to a woman sitting before a few meagre items for sale on the floor, he handed the woman an extra blanket in payment for the few goods he picked out.  
She smiled at him "Keep your head down, don't get in fights, unless of course that's what you've come for?" She looked at Arthur slyly "You don't seem the normal sort, are you looking for someone?" she said shrewdly. "Because if you are leave now, no one gets away from Cenred and his men"  
"Is this Cenred the big honcho?" Gwaine asked with a smile  
"He is" the woman looked around nervously to see if anyone was listening "He don't like gossip. Tell you what, he has sent out word we are all to be at the castle gates at Ten, some sort of demonstration of his power, not that we need it. I suggest you get your answers there, but go careful…. if you have any sense you will leave now" she paused "Thank you for the blankets it will help me keep the kids warm. Somehow he had our block demolished yesterday, just got that sneaky bastard of his to shout out and gave us a couple of minutes to leave, funny I didn't hear any explosion it just fell. II know we shouldn't have been there but I thought me and the kids would be safe" then as if realising she was talking to much she turned away, gathered up her few goods and left. As she did so two small thin children followed from where they had been hiding in an alley.

The men looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I am?" Balinor asked gruffly.

Arthur nodded "I am, we best go to this 'demonstration. Best spread out so not to attract attention, but stay in eye sight"

Balinor snorted "If he is using my son he will know I am here soon enough, Merlin wouldn't do anything without being forced somehow"

"I know that!" Arthur hissed "But we need to go careful, we are grossly outnumbered, and the townsfolk are too scared to help, even if they knew who we were."  
"So what do you intend to do, because I'm not letting Merlin get hurt, or let him use his magic for something that will tear him up afterwards, you know better than me just how gentle a soul he is" Balinor was agitated and worried.  
"Calm down you two" Gwaine said, for once the peace keeper "Let's find somewhere private to discuss this, otherwise we won't be in a position to help"  
The morning light woke Merlin had been left in the cage by himself as Cenred made preparations for his demonstration. The young warlock was scared. He had been thinking all night of some way around his predicament. Unfortunately, the collar around his neck had brought back all sorts of memories to the fore. That and the treatment of Sophia. For part of the night he had been transported back to his childhood, when his birth mother and himself had been captured. He knew he couldn't let his Mama go through that. He had concocted a plan and hoped against all hope it would work. He hated what he was going to have to do, but he knew in his heart of hearts that Mithian would want what he had planned, he only hoped this Papa and dad wouldn't hate him to much. Merlin felt the weight of the world on his young shoulders.  
When Cenred returned, he came towards the cage and grabbed Merlin and released his collar saying as he did so. "I want to let your magic time to build up, but remember don't use it until I tell you, you know what will happen if you try anything."  
Merlin stood as straight as the cage would allow and looked Cenred in the eye, he knew he had to appear confident and unafraid. "I will do nothing until I see my family for myself, I have to see that they are unharmed."

Cenred snorted "So the worm is getting courage… well I will let you see them once you have done as I demand"  
"NO! Before or I will do nothing, I want to speak to my Mama and see the baby for myself. I mean it I will do nothing until I have, you will have to kill me first. You promised that I could see them if I knocked that building down." Merlin managed to keep his voice steady as he looked as strong and confident as he could. "You know I could kill you and rescue them….if fact maybe I should"  
Cenred looked at Merlin "You wouldn't stand a chance; my men are closely guarding them and by the time you found them they would be dead or worse. Now boy do as you are told. You will see them when I am good and ready and not before. You have an hour to make sure your magic is strong enough. In fact, I tell you what, there is a tower overlooking the green. I will have them standing where you can see them. No magic and my men will cut their throats and throw them off the tower." He grinned contemptuously at the young teenager. "Don't play games with me brat" with that he shot his hand through the bars and grabbed Merlin by the throat and squeezed "I am beginning to wonder if you are worth the trouble, that mouth of yours will get you and your family killed." Then as he let Merlin go his face changed as did his voice "Do as you are asked and you and your family can live like Kings"  
Merlin held his hand to his neck, he didn't answer just sank down onto the floor of his cage, his mind made up. He felt he had no choice.

As Arthur and the others found a corner in a crowded bar to talk all the men made sure they could not be overheard. Elyan glanced out of the window and stiffened. "Is that Sophia?" he hissed as wo armed men dragged a girl passed.

"It is, she don't look to good" Gwaine agreed.  
The group got up and went to the street and followed at a safe distance. The men took the girl to a large group of men camped by the castle wall. S they neared the following group heard one of the men laugh as Sophia struggled "That's it girl keep fighting, the men will be happier if you do, they like a bit of a show." Then he looked at his colleague with a smirk "Bet you she lasts for ten of um"  
His mate nodded "Ok that's a bet, don't forget shes been taken by the boss already and he is always hard on his bints, bet she is already torn" he shook Sophia "Well, are you?"  
The following men were horrified it was clear what Sophia's fate was to be, Elyan and Gwaine ran up a side street to head of the group while Arthur and Balinor continued to follow. The girl may have been a problem and also been involved in some way with Merlin's capture, but none of them would allow that to happen to her. Especially as it was clear life had not been good to her.  
As the group passed a narrow gap between some shacks Elyan and Gwaine struck with Arthur and Balinor moving forward. They had no problem in knocking out the escort and pulled Sophia into an empty building. The two unconscious men were also dragged inside. Sophia struggled thinking she was about to be attacked once again.  
Balinor back handed her and she stopped "You've been rescued you fool" he told her "Although why I'm not 100% sure!"  
Sophia looked at the group and realisation struck "They made us help them!" she gasped out.  
"Pull the other one" Gwaine growled "You always hated Merlin"  
"Who contacted you? And do you know where Merlin is" Arthur asked trying to keep calm

"It was your uncle!" Sophia spat out "Now we have both been raped, he had Vivian as a reward. I heard Cenred say."  
"Where's my son" Balinor growled "Tell us or I will give you to the my myself"  
Sophia was in pain and shock but the older mans words sunk in "You won't let him" she pleaded "Kill me first…please" she looked at the others in desperation. The she sank down "He was in Cenred's room, he watched as he ra….!" then she laughed hysterically "He is in a cage, Cenred is going to get him to kill twenty captives this morning. He will as well" she laughed "He thinks Cenred has his mum and one of the babies….told him she will get thrown to the men if he doesn't"

The men hissed "The bastard!" Gwaine snarled  
"Were is the room? Tel us and we will get you out of here after we have rescued Merlin" Arthur said "You can't come back with us but we will leave you with another settlement"  
"What the point Cenred is going to rule everyone, with your precious warlocks help" she laughed hysterically. Gwaine put his hand over her mouth to stop anyone outside hearing.

Arthur bent down in front of her "Where is Cenred's room?" he demanded

Sophia looked at him as Gwaine removed his hand "Will you save me?….swear"

"Once we have Merlin" Arthur said "I swear"

Second floor behind the throne room, the one with the balcony facing the square, but he is well guarded"

Arthur nodded and looked at Gwaine "Tie and gag her, just in case she decides the double cross us."  
Balinor looked unhappy "I don't trust the bitch"

Arthur was thoughtful "Nor do I but what choice do we have"


	39. Chapter 39

As it happened Cenred's ego was to prove his undoing. Whilst Arthur and the others were questioning Sophia Cenred sent all but two men down to the square. Cenred wanted to make sure as many people as possible would see his show of power, he need word to get out to the wider community so the other groups would capitulate and make his conquest easier. With Merlin's collar off, but him effectively under control by the fear he had for his family, Cenred felt he had nothing to fear from the warlock. He felt invincible and started to fantasise about his future, effectively he would be the King, a ruler in his own right. With Merlin chained to his side. Maybe even willingly one day. Together they could be the power of the land, not that Cenred had any intention of allowing Merlin to ever have any real power. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the warlocks name, Merlin, like the warlock of old that helped King Arthur to rule. Well his Merlin would do the same and for years to come. As soon as he could he was going to send his men out to find and capture the boy's mother and the babies, then he would have real power over the boy. He knew he couldn't put up the pretence much longer.

Whilst Cenred was waiting for ten o'clock the four men were making their way into the castle. Somewhat nervous by the ease in which they were doing it. As they made their way closer to the area they wanted Elyan looked out one of the windows up at the ramparts. He touched Arthur shoulder and pointed

"Look, is that supposed to be who I think it is, no wonder her had Merlin convinced that Mithian is here."

Arthur, Balinor and Gwaine looked out and sure enough on the rampart was a woman the same build and colouring as Arthur's wife, in her arms was what appeared to be a small child, about the same size as one of the twins. She was being held by two men, apparently against her will.

Balinor growled low in his chest "That would be in view of the room they are in"

Arthur made a quick decision. "Elyan, you and Gwaine get up there and get rid of those two men, keep the woman there and when I signal make sure Merlin knows that it is not his mother…or make sure he at least knows they are safe."

Reluctantly the two men did as asked. They knew it might be crucial to helping Merlin, the boy wouldn't risk his family. Balinor and Arthur continued until turning a corner they saw two men guarding a door. Arthur pulled Balinor back and whispered "That's the room we need. Grab my arm and make out you've arrested me. We need to get close enough to take them out. They don't look very alert"

Balinor grinned "I have a better idea." He pulled out a wine skin from his coat "I confiscated this from Gwaine" he splashed some on his coat and then swallowed a mouthful. Walking out he approached the two men grinning as if drunk, putting his finger to his lip he looked at the guards "Shushhh" he said drunkenly "You can have some if you don't tell" he slurred.

The two men looked at each other, they knew they were missing out on the fun, including drink and women "Hand it here then, but keep quiet the boss is inside" one said grabbing at the wineskin.

As he did Balinor appeared to stumble, as the men went to grab him he quickly dropped the wineskin, grabbed their necks and cracked them together. Turning he grinned at Arthur "See easy"

Quickly putting on the men's hats weapons and dragging their bodies out of sight they made sure neither man would wake up for a while and then approached the large double doors once more. Arthur put his ear to the door and listened. "It sounds like they are a decent distance away." With that he carefully opened the door a crack.

Cenred back was toward the door, but Arthur could see Merlin half in and half out of a cage. Cenred was dragging him out. "Come on you have work to do. Don't forget your mother's life depends on it. He continued to drag Merlin out only stopping to allow Merlin to stumble to his feet. Then they made their way to the balcony, neither of them spotting the slightly open door. Arthur and Balinor entered, both having trouble controlling themselves. Arthur wave Balinor to take up position one side of the door leading to the balcony while he took the other, they took a step forward Balinor went to grab Merlin but was seen a fraction too soon. Cenred turned and sneered at the two men, having never seen either of them before he had no real idea of what danger he was in.

"Come to see the fun close up have you?" he pulled Merlin closer to his chest. They were still all out of clear sight of the people down below. Merlin gasped but said nothing as he looked at his two fathers. Cenred gave Merlin a nudge "I wondered how long it would be before someone decided to try to take over. Well you made a mistake, a grave one" he chuckled "Good pun that, as it will be your graves I send you too."

Holding Merlin he spat in his ear "Start early boy…kill them, you see they want to get hold of you as well, they have heard what a special boy you are."

Merlin looked terrified and went limp in Cenred's arms "None of that, do as you are told" with that he forced Merlin to look up at the ramparts. Whilst he himself keep his eye on Arthur and Balinor "Remember the penalties if you don't"

Arthur tried a different tack "Sir we only can in because we saw the door unguarded, we are loyal and mean no harm"

As Arthur spoke Balinor signalled as best he could to Merlin, Merlin although scared was clever enough to pick up on what the older man was suggesting and gave a small nod.

"Well you should have knocked I have no time for this….Kill them boy!"

Merlin held out his arm and spoke, trying to make sure that the man holding him couldn't see his eyes. Arthur and Balinor fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Good boy now to the main action" pulling Merlin into sight on the balcony Cenred looked down at the crowds below. As they saw him a silence gradually descended. The population knew better than to speak if Cenred wanted them to listen. He had enough men in the crowds to enforce his will. And his justice was swift and brutal.

"See boy, they know who is in charge" then smirking he spoke loud enough for his voice to carry across the green "TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO SEE THE POWER I HOLD AND HOW WITH ME IN CHARGE THIS COUNTRY WILL PROSPER. FOR I HAVE A WEAPON, A WEAPON SO POWERFUL THAT NO ONE WILL STOP ME. TODAY I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A SMALL TASTE OF WHAT THIS WEAPON CAN DO" He paused for effect before continuing. Cenred was pleased with the turn out, there must have been several hundred people watching. Pointing to a area to the right and on a raised piece of ground so to be in good view were a group of about thirty men and woman. Cenred pointed to them "YOU SEE BEFORE YOU TRAITORS, THEIVES AND SCUM, ALL HAVE DEFIED THE RULE I AM GIVING THE PEOPLE. AS SUCH I HAVE SETANCED THEM TO DEATH. YET I HAVE GIVEN THEM THE HONOUR TO DIE AHOWING YOU ALL JUST HOW POWERFUL I AM"

Then speaking down at Merlin "When I say death to traitors you will kill them all, I know you will not let me down, after all your mother and the babe are watching, they will die if you don't I promise you"

Looking back at the crowds Cenred spoke once more "REMEMBER TO TELL ALL YOU MEET WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN TODAY." Pulling Merlin in front of him "THE SENTENCE WILL NOW BE CARRIED OUT DEATH TO TR…" His voice trailed off as a knife rested on this neck and another grabbed his own sword held in his right arm.

"I don't think so" Arthur said as Balinor pulled Merlin away. Arthur then spoke to the people "DON'T MOVE ANYONE." He the spoke to Cenred "Unless you want your throat cut tell your men to stand down. Oh and look up at ramparts, your 'hostages' are no longer any use. Merlin look! It is not your mother or brother, they are safe at home"

Balinor held his shaking son "He is telling the truth lad, they were never here."

Cenred realising that he had lost his advantage for the moment did as requested "STAND DOWN MEN, PEOPLE DISPEARSE TO YOUR HOMES"

Merlin looked at the ramparts and felt a great burden lift. He now knew it wasn't his mama. He could clearly see Gwaine and Elyan. The baby was a bundle of rags and although the woman looked something like his mama he knew it wasn't. His magic surged out and swilled round him. He was angry and so was his magic. Turning to Cenred his eyes burned gold and the leather clad man's face turned into a picture of agony. Merlin's face twisted into hate as he made the man who had tormented him suffer.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for long absence will be posting again soon. I hate long gaps when I am reading but I hope you will bare with me, I haven't forgotten you and will finish these and hopefully other stories soon, I still have loads of ideas. I just need now to get back into writing.  
WEEPINGELM


	41. Chapter 41

"Merlin NO!" Arthur called to the normally gentle teenager "This isn't you stop!"

The people were looking up and watching everything that was occurring and shocked by what they were seeing. Merlin's golden eyes clear even to them. The men loyal to Cenred were gradually moving through the crowds, some to escape but some to see what they could do. Realising that the enemy was very few in number.

"He is evil!" Merlin snarled "He takes pleasure in hurting and killing people"

"Yes he does, but you do not. Stop please, he will face punishment but not at your hands but the peoples." Arthur pleaded. "Don't corrupt your soul, not for him"

"He's right Merlin, this isn't you" Balinor added putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

Merlin sagged and stopped but then he turned to the people below and his voice became strongly powerful for one so young. Looking at the enemy he spoke "STOP OR YOU WILL REGRET IT. YOU HAVE HURT ALL YOU ARE GOING TO!"

It was clear they intended to take no notice and Merlin knew it his eyes flashed gold once more and everyone below who held a weapon of any sort fell to the ground, unmoving. "THEY ARE NOT DEAD. COLLECT THEIR WEOPONS AND TIE THEM UP" Then Merlin looked at the people he was to kill "ALL YOU, RETURN TO THE CELLS WERE YOU WILL BE ASSESSED TO SEE IF YOU CAN BE FREED"

Merlin turned to Arthur and Balinor "Is that OK?" He asked wearily "I don't want anyone hurt. Not anymore"

"More than OK son" Arthur said, surprised at how his young son had dealt with the situation. "We didn't have a plan for now" he admitted "We just wanted to get you out."

Balinor looked at his son, his face a picture of shock "I'm proud of you son"

Then noticing Merlin sway Balinor caught Merlin before he hit the ground. Picking him up he took him into the room behind saying to Arthur "I'll leave the rest to you, you're the talker"

Arthur turned to the crowds below and realised if he handled his right things would be better for all concerned. This was his chance to help the people below, the normal people.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. We are from a thriving settlement and only came here to rescue my son. But as it seems thing have changed we will help you. We do not intend to take Cenred's place, we have our own lives. Please would those among you who are fit and strong gather all those unconscious, and any other your know who have been complicit in anyway with Cenred, and take them to the castle and lock them in rooms that are secure. The servants I'm sure will help identify them. The rest of you go home and make sure your families are safe. Once we have the situation under control I would like to speak to your representatives, if you can select a group of you to speak for the rest. You can get your lives back and set up a better life for you all. We will help you were we can."

Then as he turned he found Gwaine behind him "How's Merlin?"

"Sleeping, Balinor says he is exhausted. Elyan has gone to get the others. So boss what do we do now? I must admit that was easier than I expected. Young Merlin did a bloody good job, he's growing up fast, I know I would have killed the bastard."

"That he is…Too fast, did you see what he was going to do to him" Arthur pointed at the unconscious man still on the ground.

"But he stopped, and the way he handled the towns people, he is a good un. You should be proud of him I know I am" Gwaine had been very impressed with the youngster's actions. "Me I would have made his blood boil"

Arthur looked at Gwaine "Remind me why you are my friend?"

As he watched the other man smile Arthur added "Go and fetch Lance and Percy"

"Sure thing Princess" Gwaine grinned "This was almost enough fun to have my hair cut for" with that he was gone.

Arthur went to find his son and make sure the boy was ok. When he eventually found him in one of the rooms, asleep on the bed. Balinor was with him and turned to Arthur "I wasn't going to let him stay in that man's rooms. Did you see that damn cage?"

"I did, how is he?" Arthur walked to their sons side and looked down

"Exhausted, I hope Lance will be here soon, I want him checked over"

"I've sent Gwaine for him, where Elyan?"

Balinor gave a small grin "I sent him to untie the girl, thought we ought to before someone found her. Though I'm not sure we should help her"

"If we don't we're no better than Cenred" Arthur pointed out. "I think she has suffered enough. I'll ask someone to find Vivienne and Agravaine as well"

"What you going to do about him?" Balinor demanded his voice full of anger "Because I'm telling you know I want to kill him myself"

With that a week voice cried out "No Dad, you can't be a killer. Please don't there has been enough killing"

Balinor and Arthur looked at the bed and immediately sat next to the slight figure lying there. Arthur took the thin hand in his "Calm yourself Merlin"

At the same time Balinor at the other side of the bed looked at his son and saw once more the closeness to his late wife "Merlin he can't be allowed to go unpunished"

"Then punish him, but don't be a killer…please. I nearly did and it makes me feel sick…to know that I wanted to kill someone" then a small sob broke out from the young teenager "I killed people, I'm a murderer and I don't want anyone else to die because of me!"

Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest to comfort him "You are not a murderer son, Cenred is to blame for that not you, he forced you, leaving you no choice."

Merlin looked at both men before looking at Arthur once more "If you hadn't come I was going to kill mama and the baby, I couldn't let them be raped and I couldn't kill all those people! You must hate me. What will mama say? I can't go home not now." His voice cracked as the emotions of the last days caught up with him.

Balinor and Arthur looked at each other "She will understand if you tell her, in fact I know she would have thanked you if she was here. She won't want you to kill for her Merlin. That was a brave and very adult decision you made, and the right one. Nut luckily one you didn't have to carry out"

"Arthur is right Merlin, and what's more I know your birth mother would be very proud of how you handled yourself today" Balinor added.

Merlin broke down in floods of tears and his body was racked with sobs. Before the man had chance to say more Lance entered the room and started to check Merlin over, shooing the other men out "Let me look at Merlin, go and find something for him to eat and drink while I check him over."


	42. Chapter 42

"What are we going to do with the bastard?" Balinor demanded glaring at Arthur "I will not see him get away with what he did!"

"I feel as you do Balinor, but Merlin is right we can't just kill him or we will be no better than them. It's not just him…my uncle also has to be dealt with" Arthur said clearly at a loss.

Gwaine, looking ready to murder someone, walked up at that moment with Percy "I'm going to kill both of them slowly"

Arthur whirled round "And will you tell Merlin what you have done? Because that boy is right, we can't do that." The blonde paused "I think we need to allow the people here their say. We also need to work out how our new world is going to move forward. Theses won't be the last criminal acts and we have to sort this out properly. For now I suggest we arrange a meeting with the people of the town and see what they have to say"

It was late afternoon before something had been organised. The people that had been under Cenred's heel for so long had selected some representatives and they met with Arthur and his group in the largest room in the castle.

The eldest of the group spoke first "My name is James, we would like to start by thanking you and the boy for freeing us. We have discussed things and would like you to join with us and help get this town on a good footing."

Arthur looked at his friends before speaking "I said before we will help but we won't stay we have our own families to consider. Have you thought about what you want to do about Cenred and his helpers?"

"Yeah, string them up, they have killed raped and harmed us to too long" James said bitterly "There isn't a family here who hasn't lost someone through them"

Arthur looked seriously at them "He has hurt us as well, but doing the same as he would, would make us as bad as him." Arthur had given the matter some thought. "You had secure cells here why not imprison them, after a fair trial"

James snorted "What and keep them, no we can't do that. We have to work hard for everything we have. I can't see anyone here wanting to feed and keep them while we work our butts off. Besides we can't afford to have people guarding them"

Gwaine looked at Arthur "He's got a point Arthur. Prison might have worked in the old world but not now."

One of the other men spoke up "We give them a trial and hang them! I'll do it if you are to lily livered." He snarled

"What all of them?" Arthur asked "Who do you decide who lives and dies? As you say we live in a different world. But we have to show we have not descended into anarchy. Surely we can still be civilised. I have as much reason to hate them as you. They attacked our settlement several times. Killed some of our people, and kidnapped my son. The man who betrayed us is my Uncle, but it was my son who is not yet a man who said he doesn't want us to be killers"

James looked to Arthur "So what do you suggest? What do you do with people like that in your settlement? Give us an idea of what you expect"

Arthur looked lost "I don't know, we punished my uncle before by keeping him restricted at night and making him work with the rest of us in the day. We then after several months we trusted him to remain free and he stole things from us and rode here where he betrayed us." He admitted. "But I believe my son is right we have to get the balance right"

"Then maybe the lad has an idea, after all he can kill with a look and bring down buildings" Someone else in the group said. "Just what sort of freak is he anyway?"

Before Arthur could act Balinor jumped forward and held the speaker by the throat "Watch what you say, that's my son you are talking about, he saved the lot of you!"

"Balinor!" Arthur shouted "Let him go, we can't fight among ourselves." Arthur looked at the speaker "I consider Merlin my son as well, so if you want your help don't you dare speak of him like that, Merlin was born with different abilities, he is not a freak!"

Balinor was still holding them man, he shook him before throwing him to one side "I will kill then next man who says anything like that"

Gwaine stepped forward "And so will I, Merlin is the gentlest and kindest person I know, Cenred forced him to do what he did, saying he had his mother and brother captive. He was going to kill his own family, so Cenred couldn't harm them, rather than kill your people. You should be ashamed"

Arthur stood up and moved forward "Unless we can move forward I think it best we leave in the morning. Do what you must, but leave us and our settlement alone. If anyone comes after Merlin, or spreads gossip about him I will come back and make you all pay"

James stepped forward once more. "Look I'm sorry your boy got taken, tempers are frayed, Lets all get some rest and speak again in the morning, we will think on what you have said. Maybe you could ask that boy of yours for ideas, with his power maybe he can help." He paused then asked "Not wanting to cause offense and to solve some misunderstanding just whose son is he? Since you both claim him. We he some sort of genetic mix….you know before the disease struck. Was that how he got his powers?"

Arthur and Balinor both took a sharp breath in. It was Percy who stepped in front of the pair. His imposing size made the other group hold off making further comments. "What crap trap, Merlin is the same as us. Just to stop this speculation Arthur and his men found Merlin with his dying mum when he was a little mite. Arthur adopted him like a lot of folks did with orphans. Later Balinor, his birth dad tracked him down. We have found out since that many people have some small magic powers, but many don't know. Merlin is just stronger than most."

That was more than his friends had ever heard him speak at one time before.

The now calmer Balinor stepped up to Percy's side "My son is special, not a freak. He uses his talents to help folk. Its people like your ex leader who want to corrupt that, and use it for evil. Magic is a tool, it's how it's used, much like a gun or sword. Don't let your ignorance take over your brains." He looked each man present in the eye. "We have a man at our camp who says magic returning to the land has been foretold, it's what's going to save us all. With what's happened I wouldn't rule that out. I have seen many things on my travels back to this country, some I never want to see again, but since I have been with Arthur I have seen a better life, better than the one before. This is our chance to correct the mistakes of the past, build the future we want Merlin has helped that, he had helped make the soil more fertile and eased some of our burdens, he has also heled heal folks, but at the same time not made us weak"

"You say there are more of the like of him?" The burly man asked "Maybe we should all have one, if they make lives easier"

"There are some who have shown a little of my sons talent. But you can't expect them to work like slaves" Arthur said "Merlin gets tired as well, he is human and not just a tool to be used. Besides that would make us lazy" he paused before adding "I suggest we break up now, you work out what you want to do and we will meet up in the morning. But remember we also have homes to go to and families to look after"

Arthur turned to his group and led them back to the rooms they intended to use overnight. Percy had found somewhere to stable the horses so they were free to rest. Elyan had brought in their supplies and made a meal in the room next to the one Merlin slept in. No one could get to him without passing them. As they sat eating it Gwaine looked at Arthur

"So what are we going to do about your uncle and Cenred?"

"I don't know, I suppose the people here also have the right to a say. It's difficult I see what they mean, no one can afford to keep me in a cell, not now. It didn't seem to work before. There was always repeat offenders"

"That's why I say they should be killed" Gwaine said.

Balinor nodded "I agree what else can you do?"

"I agree their crimes need punishing and its unlikely that the likes of Cenred and Agravaine, as well as the other ring leaders will just change, but I can see what Merlin said. There has to be a better way"

As the group discussed the problems facing them Merlin woke up and walked into the room. They all turned and looked at him Balinor was the first up to help his son into a seat by the fire and gave him a drink. "I'll get you some broth son"

"I heard you" Merlin said sounding tired and upset. "I think I know what we could do" with that he started to tell the others his plan. They were amazed at his forethought.

"That might well be the answer, but could you do it?" Arthur asked "I mean without hurting yourself"

"I have to try" Merlin said, sounding a lot older than his years. "Papa is right we have to make a world we want and not let them win."


	43. Chapter 43

The group talked long into the night before coming up with a plan that they all thought would work, and more importantly protect Merlin. Although they in principle thought it was a good idea the men were all resistant until he convinced them it would work without affecting him in the long term. They then settled in to make the most of what sleep they could get. With one of the men remaining awake to keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors. The next morning after eating and washing they made their way down to the large hall, where they found the community's representatives waiting. James started the talking.

"We have talked it over and we all agree we cannot in all honesty do anything other than a death sentence to the worse of the captives. None of us feel we can spare the food and resources to look after them, especially as for the safety of our people we would have to keep some confined. The less dangerous we could maybe just make them leave the area with a promise not to come back or then we will kill them." James looked at Arthur and Balinor "If you aren't up to it we will do it." It was clear from the mutterings that the groups feelings were strong on the matter. "Either that or you take um with you. Times aren't like before we can't afford jails."

Arthur held up his hand for quiet. "We have also given the matter a great deal of thought. It was Merlin who said we would be no better than then if we killed then all, and I agree, tempting as it might be. It was also Merlin who has suggested a solution." Arthur paused and look at his son with pride "Would you like to explain Merlin?"

Merlin stood forward and tried to hide his nerves, it was one thing talking to people he knew but these people looked angry. Balinor winked at his son and gave him a smile of encouragement. Merlin squared his shoulders and spoke "I know I have used my magic to kill, but I never want to again. I have listened to what the world used to be like and know it had many problems, ones I don't want our new world to have. For several years now I have been studying my magic and my teacher has been making me do more and more. So, my magic has grown. I didn't realise how much until your old leader made me pull down the buildings. But this has given me an idea. I know there are some islands not far off the coast. The prisoners could be placed there with enough supplies to start them off and then left. They would have to work together if they want to survive, and they could hurt anyone else" Merlin looked around to see what they all thought.

"And who says they will stay there? And why should be give them anything?" one of the men demanded.

"The supplies could come from both our commumintees. We aren't talking large amounts. Just a few livestock and seeds. I know for a fact you have some good stores, gained from these same men and women. As to staying there they would have no choice. Similar to the same start we all had after the disease struck. Merlin says he can create a shield of sorts that will stop them leaving. It will be hard for them but that's the point, that will be their punishment. Most of the worst offenders aren't used to manual work. But they will all need to pull together. Clearly there will need to be a trial first, not everyone will need to go to the island. Others like you said can be exiled. But what we don't want is them roaming the area causing trouble."

"Your boy can do that? And it will stay there this shield?" James asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, why were they asking his Papa? "I can and it will, I can use the lands magic to hold the shield once I cast it. I can't explain how it works but it will it will last until I release it."

Arthur looked at the group in front of them. "Why don't we have the trials then ask the ones convicted of the worse crimes what they want….death or exile? Anyone one else who wants to go can, there may be women who want to follow their men."

The discussion continued for a couple of hours before they decided to hold the trials. Many of the men held were not hard men, but had joined Cenred to help keep their families safe. These were allowed to stay, as long as they caused no more trouble, although they would be watched. There was a hardcore of twenty men and eight women who would stand trial. Of these Cenred, Agravaine and Valiant were considered the most dangerous. It took very little time to convict them. The trials took a week afterwards all for the most serious cases were found guilty. It was a surprise to most when a group of fifty opted to go to the island. Nearly a third were women, there were even a few children going with their parents.

Arthur had a request from Agravaine who wanted to speak to him in the hope that Arthur would allow him to return to Camelot. Arthur went down to the area he was being held where his uncle was waiting to talk to him."I am your family Arthur, your mother wouldn't want you to go this, not to me"

"You have to be joking!" Arthur snarled "We gave you every chance and you betrayed us, you sold out my son! And have been involved in rape!"

"He isn't blood Arthur I am!" Agravaine pleaded. "And the woman deserved what she got. Think what you are doing. I am not cut out for the life on an island, I could help you, with my organisational skills and your charisma and leadership we could soon be the power in this new country."

"What are you talking about!" Arthur demanded. "Merlin may not be my blood but he is my son and I am very proud of him, unlike you. You may be a blood relative but to me what you did was inexcusable. I no longer think of you as anything to do with me. You are clearly drunk on power. I wouldn't side with you if you were the last man alive. Face it you are going to the island, just be thankful you aren't getting the death sentence. Because believe you me if it hadn't been for Merlin you would be." Arthur was livid "Maybe hard work will do you good, although I doubt it."

With that Arthur turned away and left. One thing he couldn't understand is why his Uncle had ever thought he would forgive him for what he had done. Later that day as the group from Camelot got together they were joined by Peter.

"I have some news for you, Cenred and Agravaine are dead, they have been poisoned. It seems that the woman Viviane decided to do them both in. She was caught and admitted it." He paused before adding "I have spoken to our group and we agree she should be let go. They treated her like no woman should be treated. No good will come of punishing her further."

Arthur and the others couldn't find it in themselves to argue. Nor were they that worried by what happened. Secretly Arthur believed it was probably for the best. Balinor and Gwaine weren't as reticent about showing their feelings. "Good luck to bad rubbish" was the comment.

Merlin was having a bath when the news arrived and Balinor would tell him later. "I doubt he will be happy he hates death, but you can't blame her, no matter what she did."

Percy was sent to Camelot with Elyan to arrange for some livestock to be taken to the cast so they could be sent to the island as their part of the deal. Balinor. Merlin and Gwaine went to the coast where they would go and check that the island was uninhabited before using it. It was a small island but large enough to allow a group to become self-sufficient. It also had a water supply and an inland cave system for living. There were woods and a native herd of deer, as well as a population of rabbits. It would be a hard life, with the island in the Irish sea, but then it was effectively a prison. Merlin worked to get the shields in place. Finding that the island had a strong ley line connected to magic. It was idea for the purpose. Within a few weeks, the group was sent to the island and left to make new homes for themselves.

Arthur and the group them headed back to Camelot, new contacts now established with the other group with the plan to keep in touch and help each other. Everyone was so pleased to see Merlin returned. They were also very interested in what had happened. Leon pointing out that a prison island my well be useful in the future. Saying pessimistically "This new world won't be that much different that the old one. Men will still want power and willing to do whatever it takes it get it."

Things were beginning to settle down when Balinor announced that he was leaving for a while. He wanted to go and see if he could find any of his old friends and a few relatives who lived in Anglesey. But he promised his son he would return. It had been clear for some time that Balinor was finding the situation hard. The grave of his beloved wife a constant reminder of his failure to protect her. He knew his son was being looked after and need to go away and clear his head. Merlin was upset and begged his father to stay, but in the end had to accept that he wouldn't be successful. But he again promised to return.

But it would be some years before they would see him again and much would happen to them all before they did..


	44. Chapter 44

The group talked long into the night before coming up with a plan that they all thought would work, and more importantly protect Merlin. Although they in principle thought it was a good idea the men were all resistant until he convinced them it would work without affecting him in the long term. They then settled in to make the most of what sleep they could get. With one of the men remaining awake to keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors. The next morning after eating and washing they made their way down to the large hall, where they found the community's representatives waiting. James started the talking.

"We have talked it over and we all agree we cannot in all honesty do anything other than a death sentence to the worse of the captives. None of us feel we can spare the food and resources to look after them, especially as for the safety of our people we would have to keep some confined. The less dangerous we could maybe just make them leave the area with a promise not to come back or then we will kill them." James looked at Arthur and Balinor "If you aren't up to it we will do it." It was clear from the mutterings that the groups feelings were strong on the matter. "Either that or you take um with you. Times aren't like before we can't afford jails."

Arthur held up his hand for quiet. "We have also given the matter a great deal of thought. It was Merlin who said we would be no better than then if we killed then all, and I agree, tempting as it might be. It was also Merlin who has suggested a solution." Arthur paused and look at his son with pride "Would you like to explain Merlin?"

Merlin stood forward and tried to hide his nerves, it was one thing talking to people he knew but these people looked angry. Balinor winked at his son and gave him a smile of encouragement. Merlin squared his shoulders and spoke "I know I have used my magic to kill, but I never want to again. I have listened to what the world used to be like and know it had many problems, ones I don't want our new world to have. For several years now I have been studying my magic and my teacher has been making me do more and more. So, my magic has grown. I didn't realise how much until your old leader made me pull down the buildings. But this has given me an idea. I know there are some islands not far off the coast. The prisoners could be placed there with enough supplies to start them off and then left. They would have to work together if they want to survive, and they could hurt anyone else" Merlin looked around to see what they all thought.

"And who says they will stay there? And why should be give them anything?" one of the men demanded.

"The supplies could come from both our commumintees. We aren't talking large amounts. Just a few livestock and seeds. I know for a fact you have some good stores, gained from these same men and women. As to staying there they would have no choice. Similar to the same start we all had after the disease struck. Merlin says he can create a shield of sorts that will stop them leaving. It will be hard for them but that's the point, that will be their punishment. Most of the worst offenders aren't used to manual work. But they will all need to pull together. Clearly there will need to be a trial first, not everyone will need to go to the island. Others like you said can be exiled. But what we don't want is them roaming the area causing trouble."

"Your boy can do that? And it will stay there this shield?" James asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, why were they asking his Papa? "I can and it will, I can use the lands magic to hold the shield once I cast it. I can't explain how it works but it will it will last until I release it."

Arthur looked at the group in front of them. "Why don't we have the trials then ask the ones convicted of the worse crimes what they want….death or exile? Anyone one else who wants to go can, there may be women who want to follow their men."

The discussion continued for a couple of hours before they decided to hold the trials. Many of the men held were not hard men, but had joined Cenred to help keep their families safe. These were allowed to stay, as long as they caused no more trouble, although they would be watched. There was a hardcore of twenty men and eight women who would stand trial. Of these Cenred, Agravaine and Valiant were considered the most dangerous. It took very little time to convict them. The trials took a week afterwards all for the most serious cases were found guilty. It was a surprise to most when a group of fifty opted to go to the island. Nearly a third were women, there were even a few children going with their parents.

Arthur had a request from Agravaine who wanted to speak to him in the hope that Arthur would allow him to return to Camelot. Arthur went down to the area he was being held where his uncle was waiting to talk to him."I am your family Arthur, your mother wouldn't want you to go this, not to me"

"You have to be joking!" Arthur snarled "We gave you every chance and you betrayed us, you sold out my son! And have been involved in rape!"

"He isn't blood Arthur I am!" Agravaine pleaded. "And the woman deserved what she got. Think what you are doing. I am not cut out for the life on an island, I could help you, with my organisational skills and your charisma and leadership we could soon be the power in this new country."

"What are you talking about!" Arthur demanded. "Merlin may not be my blood but he is my son and I am very proud of him, unlike you. You may be a blood relative but to me what you did was inexcusable. I no longer think of you as anything to do with me. You are clearly drunk on power. I wouldn't side with you if you were the last man alive. Face it you are going to the island, just be thankful you aren't getting the death sentence. Because believe you me if it hadn't been for Merlin you would be." Arthur was livid "Maybe hard work will do you good, although I doubt it."

With that Arthur turned away and left. One thing he couldn't understand is why his Uncle had ever thought he would forgive him for what he had done. Later that day as the group from Camelot got together they were joined by Peter.

"I have some news for you, Cenred and Agravaine are dead, they have been poisoned. It seems that the woman Viviane decided to do them both in. She was caught and admitted it." He paused before adding "I have spoken to our group and we agree she should be let go. They treated her like no woman should be treated. No good will come of punishing her further."

Arthur and the others couldn't find it in themselves to argue. Nor were they that worried by what happened. Secretly Arthur believed it was probably for the best. Balinor and Gwaine weren't as reticent about showing their feelings. "Good luck to bad rubbish" was the comment.

Merlin was having a bath when the news arrived and Balinor would tell him later. "I doubt he will be happy he hates death, but you can't blame her, no matter what she did."

Percy was sent to Camelot with Elyan to arrange for some livestock to be taken to the cast so they could be sent to the island as their part of the deal. Balinor. Merlin and Gwaine went to the coast where they would go and check that the island was uninhabited before using it. It was a small island but large enough to allow a group to become self-sufficient. It also had a water supply and an inland cave system for living. There were woods and a native herd of deer, as well as a population of rabbits. It would be a hard life, with the island in the Irish sea, but then it was effectively a prison. Merlin worked to get the shields in place. Finding that the island had a strong ley line connected to magic. It was idea for the purpose. Within a few weeks, the group was sent to the island and left to make new homes for themselves.

Arthur and the group them headed back to Camelot, new contacts now established with the other group with the plan to keep in touch and help each other. Everyone was so pleased to see Merlin returned. They were also very interested in what had happened. Leon pointing out that a prison island my well be useful in the future. Saying pessimistically "This new world won't be that much different that the old one. Men will still want power and willing to do whatever it takes it get it."

Things were beginning to settle down when Balinor announced that he was leaving for a while. He wanted to go and see if he could find any of his old friends and a few relatives who lived in Anglesey. But he promised his son he would return. It had been clear for some time that Balinor was finding the situation hard. The grave of his beloved wife a constant reminder of his failure to protect her. He knew his son was being looked after and need to go away and clear his head. Merlin was upset and begged his father to stay, but in the end had to accept that he wouldn't be successful. But he again promised to return.

But it would be some years before they would see him again and much would happen to them all before they did..


	45. Chapter 45

The group talked long into the night before coming up with a plan that they all thought would work, and more importantly protect Merlin. Although they in principle thought it was a good idea the men were all resistant until he convinced them it would work without affecting him in the long term. They then settled in to make the most of what sleep they could get. With one of the men remaining awake to keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors. The next morning after eating and washing they made their way down to the large hall, where they found the community's representatives waiting. James started the talking.

"We have talked it over and we all agree we cannot in all honesty do anything other than a death sentence to the worse of the captives. None of us feel we can spare the food and resources to look after them, especially as for the safety of our people we would have to keep some confined. The less dangerous we could maybe just make them leave the area with a promise not to come back or then we will kill them." James looked at Arthur and Balinor "If you aren't up to it we will do it." It was clear from the mutterings that the groups feelings were strong on the matter. "Either that or you take um with you. Times aren't like before we can't afford jails."

Arthur held up his hand for quiet. "We have also given the matter a great deal of thought. It was Merlin who said we would be no better than then if we killed then all, and I agree, tempting as it might be. It was also Merlin who has suggested a solution." Arthur paused and look at his son with pride "Would you like to explain Merlin?"

Merlin stood forward and tried to hide his nerves, it was one thing talking to people he knew but these people looked angry. Balinor winked at his son and gave him a smile of encouragement. Merlin squared his shoulders and spoke "I know I have used my magic to kill, but I never want to again. I have listened to what the world used to be like and know it had many problems, ones I don't want our new world to have. For several years now I have been studying my magic and my teacher has been making me do more and more. So, my magic has grown. I didn't realise how much until your old leader made me pull down the buildings. But this has given me an idea. I know there are some islands not far off the coast. The prisoners could be placed there with enough supplies to start them off and then left. They would have to work together if they want to survive, and they could hurt anyone else" Merlin looked around to see what they all thought.

"And who says they will stay there? And why should be give them anything?" one of the men demanded.

"The supplies could come from both our commumintees. We aren't talking large amounts. Just a few livestock and seeds. I know for a fact you have some good stores, gained from these same men and women. As to staying there they would have no choice. Similar to the same start we all had after the disease struck. Merlin says he can create a shield of sorts that will stop them leaving. It will be hard for them but that's the point, that will be their punishment. Most of the worst offenders aren't used to manual work. But they will all need to pull together. Clearly there will need to be a trial first, not everyone will need to go to the island. Others like you said can be exiled. But what we don't want is them roaming the area causing trouble."

"Your boy can do that? And it will stay there this shield?" James asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, why were they asking his Papa? "I can and it will, I can use the lands magic to hold the shield once I cast it. I can't explain how it works but it will it will last until I release it."

Arthur looked at the group in front of them. "Why don't we have the trials then ask the ones convicted of the worse crimes what they want….death or exile? Anyone one else who wants to go can, there may be women who want to follow their men."

The discussion continued for a couple of hours before they decided to hold the trials. Many of the men held were not hard men, but had joined Cenred to help keep their families safe. These were allowed to stay, as long as they caused no more trouble, although they would be watched. There was a hardcore of twenty men and eight women who would stand trial. Of these Cenred, Agravaine and Valiant were considered the most dangerous. It took very little time to convict them. The trials took a week afterwards all for the most serious cases were found guilty. It was a surprise to most when a group of fifty opted to go to the island. Nearly a third were women, there were even a few children going with their parents.

Arthur had a request from Agravaine who wanted to speak to him in the hope that Arthur would allow him to return to Camelot. Arthur went down to the area he was being held where his uncle was waiting to talk to him."I am your family Arthur, your mother wouldn't want you to go this, not to me"

"You have to be joking!" Arthur snarled "We gave you every chance and you betrayed us, you sold out my son! And have been involved in rape!"

"He isn't blood Arthur I am!" Agravaine pleaded. "And the woman deserved what she got. Think what you are doing. I am not cut out for the life on an island, I could help you, with my organisational skills and your charisma and leadership we could soon be the power in this new country."

"What are you talking about!" Arthur demanded. "Merlin may not be my blood but he is my son and I am very proud of him, unlike you. You may be a blood relative but to me what you did was inexcusable. I no longer think of you as anything to do with me. You are clearly drunk on power. I wouldn't side with you if you were the last man alive. Face it you are going to the island, just be thankful you aren't getting the death sentence. Because believe you me if it hadn't been for Merlin you would be." Arthur was livid "Maybe hard work will do you good, although I doubt it."

With that Arthur turned away and left. One thing he couldn't understand is why his Uncle had ever thought he would forgive him for what he had done. Later that day as the group from Camelot got together they were joined by Peter.

"I have some news for you, Cenred and Agravaine are dead, they have been poisoned. It seems that the woman Viviane decided to do them both in. She was caught and admitted it." He paused before adding "I have spoken to our group and we agree she should be let go. They treated her like no woman should be treated. No good will come of punishing her further."

Arthur and the others couldn't find it in themselves to argue. Nor were they that worried by what happened. Secretly Arthur believed it was probably for the best. Balinor and Gwaine weren't as reticent about showing their feelings. "Good luck to bad rubbish" was the comment.

Merlin was having a bath when the news arrived and Balinor would tell him later. "I doubt he will be happy he hates death, but you can't blame her, no matter what she did."

Percy was sent to Camelot with Elyan to arrange for some livestock to be taken to the cast so they could be sent to the island as their part of the deal. Balinor. Merlin and Gwaine went to the coast where they would go and check that the island was uninhabited before using it. It was a small island but large enough to allow a group to become self-sufficient. It also had a water supply and an inland cave system for living. There were woods and a native herd of deer, as well as a population of rabbits. It would be a hard life, with the island in the Irish sea, but then it was effectively a prison. Merlin worked to get the shields in place. Finding that the island had a strong ley line connected to magic. It was idea for the purpose. Within a few weeks, the group was sent to the island and left to make new homes for themselves.

Arthur and the group them headed back to Camelot, new contacts now established with the other group with the plan to keep in touch and help each other. Everyone was so pleased to see Merlin returned. They were also very interested in what had happened. Leon pointing out that a prison island my well be useful in the future. Saying pessimistically "This new world won't be that much different that the old one. Men will still want power and willing to do whatever it takes it get it."

Things were beginning to settle down when Balinor announced that he was leaving for a while. He wanted to go and see if he could find any of his old friends and a few relatives who lived in Anglesey. But he promised his son he would return. It had been clear for some time that Balinor was finding the situation hard. The grave of his beloved wife a constant reminder of his failure to protect her. He knew his son was being looked after and need to go away and clear his head. Merlin was upset and begged his father to stay, but in the end had to accept that he wouldn't be successful. But he again promised to return.

But it would be some years before they would see him again ad much would happen to them all before they did.


	46. Chapter 46

sorry just a short chapter but that how it worked out

...

One of the things that come out of their adventure with Cenred was a closer working relationship with the more local settlements. Several of the local groups contacted Arthur at Camelot and they started to trade among themselves. Exchanging livestock to keep a good genetic pool. Arthur started to keep records of numbers and even identities of people, if they were willing. It was hoped that even after the intervening years relatives and friends could find each other. Some people now used different names, deciding to take the opportunity of a fresh start. No one minded that, as long as their past lives were left behind. The laws in the different communities were surprisingly similar. Although most had a death penalty for very serious crimes. Most people believing that it was unfair for the law abiding to keep the criminals when resources were so hard to come by. Many lesser crimes were punished by banishment, but that just gave someone else the problem, or hard labour. Another words, making those being punished do the most unpopular and hard jobs for a period of time. Some agreed to send the worse cases to the Island. Arthur would take Merlin and some of the men to check what was happening every so often. Sometimes bringing people back out if they felt they had changed. These people were kept a close eye on until they could prove themselves.

Many people had also heard of Merlin and his powers and he was often asked to visit communities where his magic could help. These requests were vetted by Arthur, he would not have his son exploited. If Merlin did go to help he was always accompanied by either Arthur, Gwaine, Leon or Percival. Merlin helped those who need help with building reservoir's, by moving the rocks and soil by magic. Or even in some construction tasks. He also helped people who were finding their own magic surfacing. None were as powerful as him. But there were many who with training became healers, cared for the land and crops, or other useful skills. Altor also went and helped with training of the magical kind.

Over the next couple of years Arthur had mapped out most of the population of Wales and the English counties nearest the borders. Tristian and Isolde helped with those further away that they dealt with. Gradually with each community helping their understanding of the remaining populations were growing. A man called Bayard, who used to be a policeman, had started to set up a protection force to help stop the bandit's attacks and warn communities of the worst offenders that were banished. No one was stopped from finding a new home of they changed their ways. The population was to sparse to do otherwise. The communities all helped with food and equipment for Bayard's men and women. Although they hunted for much of their meat. The also kept anything they recovered, unless they could trace the source. It saddened them all when it was clear that maybe only one in five thousand people had survived from the disease. It made those of them that had living relatives even more grateful that they had someone left to them. Gaius pointed out that genes may have played a part. The population had been totally decimated.

When Merlin reached eighteen Arthur and Mithian threw a party for him. Gaius gave him a spell book he had in his collection. It was an old book and written in the old language used when Magic was common place. It was pure chance that they realised that Merlin could read it. Gaius had kept the book purely on its age intending one day to study it. But once the world had changed he found he hadn't the time or resources needed. It was the first book of its kind Merlin had ever seen and found it very useful. Everyone assumed it was his magic that allowed him to read it.

Arthur and Mithian gave him his own horse. A filly sired by Arthur's horse. Merlin was overjoyed, he loved animals of any kind. Gwaine, to Arthur's disgust. Got Merlin drunk on the homemade wine. They found out this was not hard to do, Merlin had a low tolerance, not only that but that his magic became erratic when he was drunk. The next two days saw Merlin trying to correct several changes his drunken self-had thought funny. This included changing the colour of the chicken's feathers, to making the grass grow six foot tall. The thing that got him in most bother was making Morgana bald. It would be a long time before she forgave him. Especially as it took him a day to correct.

The upside was they had enough Hay for the winter feed and some to trade when Tristian and Isolde came on one of their many visits. It was during this visit that Merlin dropped bombshell.

He wanted to leave Camelot and go traveling for a while. "I was given my powers for a reason, and I won't find out why unless I travel" he told his parents. "I am an adult now and can look after myself."


	47. Chapter 47

Arthur and Mithian were stunned, but they both realised that for Merlin to come to them and say this, he had made up his mind and nothing would change it. They could give their blessing or he would go without. Since his kidnap and treatment under Cenred the young warlock had changed. He had worked very hard at harnessing his powers and extending what he could do with them. At the same time he had grown up and slowly gained more confidence. Their little boy had grown up and now wanted to spread his wings.

"Sit down son." Arthur said calmly after exchanging a look with his wife. "Let's talk about how you are going to do this and just what it is you want to do." He saw Merlin's jaw tighten "Don't worry we won't stop you, but we need to try and understand what it is you want to do and how."

Merlin sat down, he was now the same height as Arthur but still thin as a rake. But looking at him Arthur realised for the first time that the youngster in front of him exuded a strength that was new. The boy was now a man.

"I am sorry Mama, Papa, but this is something I have to do. I have studied hard and have come to realise I can only reach my full potential if I stand on my own two feet. The prophesy's say that I will help the world to relive. I feel deep inside that that is what I need to do, that I will do that by helping you" Merlin looked directly at Arthur. "But in order to do that I need to understand myself and the world we are in. I can only do that by traveling and seeing what is out there."

Mithian spoke her voice breaking "Merlin whatever the prophesies you are our son! You are not meant to just be a prisoner of fate!"

"But don't you see Mama I have to do what I can. I will come back I promise. When I don't know when, but I will be back! I intend to leave when Tristian and Isolde do, they can take me as far as the outskirts of the old capital. After that I will travel on alone."

"I think we should ask if anyone wants to go with you, I would be happier if you had company" Arthur told his son.

"No! I go alone, I know it's what I should do. I will miss you all, please don't make this harder than it is going to be" Merlin pleaded.

And so, it was decided. When it was announced to the other residents everyone was stunned. Gwaine offered to go with Merlin but was turned down flat "You have a family, please stay and help look after everyone. I am able to look after myself."

Alator also demanded to go but he too was turned down. The next few days were spent arranging what Merlin would take with him. Merlin also increased the wards on Camelot for protection, although they had had no trouble since Cenred had been stopped. He also made personal wards for those closest to him. On the morning, he was leaving everyone gathered round to say goodbye. Many forcing back the tears. Merlin hugged his 'Uncles' and their families. Then he hugged Arthur. Mithian and his siblings. Before mounting his horse and with a wave followed the wagons of the traders. His extended family watching.

As Merlin reached his birth mother's grave he stopped and got off of his horse. Kneeling at the grave of someone he could just about remember, and holding he locket in his hand he gave a silent vow to return safely and asked her to watch over his new family. The he remounted and soon caught up with his travel companions.

The day before they left Arthur had a long talk with Tristian and asked the trader to watch over his son for as long as he could. Tristian promised but added "You need to understand Arthur your lad is a grown man, I have watched him grow, he has a good head on his shoulders. You have done the right thing in not opposing him. No good would have come of it."

"I know, I always swore I wouldn't be like my own father, but it's hard." Arthur admitted. "Harder than I thought it would be, I think I knew this day would come."

"I will keep an ear out on our travels and let you know what I hear next visit." The trader promised.

"Thank you. We will all miss him terribly, his siblings especially. They don't really understand why he is leaving. Whereas Mithian and myself are just thankful he has been in our lives this long."

Isolde put her hand on Arthur's "He will come back to you, you heard him, Merlin is not someone who breaks his promises."

The mood of the settlement was down for several days after Merlin's departure. Gwaine in particular was grumpy. He had formed a close bond with Merlin over the years. Gaius was also upset, he was getting older and hoped he would see his 'grandson' again before he died. In a way, he blamed himself for giving Merlin all the books in the old language. Maybe if he hadn't the boy wouldn't have thought of leaving. But gradually live went back to normal. Although more than one person went to ask Merlin for his magical help only to remember he was no longer with them.

Arthur and Mithian made sure they talked about Merlin to his siblings, keeping him alive in their hearts. Not a day passed without Arthur asking the gods to look after his eldest. He had surprised himself not being a believer before. But he found himself becoming more and more interested in the old religion. Its closeness to nature struck a chord deep inside him. But like Balinor they had no idea how long it would be before they saw their son again.

When Merlin reached the outskirts of what had been the countries capital he was amazed by the size. He had never seen so many dwellings in his life. The height of some of them astounded him. Tristian borrowed a small boat from a friend and rowed down the Thames with the Warlock so he could get some idea of the place.

"It's mainly empty now" Tristian explained. "To start with many people stayed using the foods stored in all the shops. But then because there wasn't anything working by way of water and power, cholera and other deceases started to kill people. Also, the stink of all the decomposing bodies. There was an effort to burn the bodies but there wasn't enough people left. It was pretty bad from what I understand. People like your father were wise when they got out as soon as they could."

Merlin was shocked by what he heard "How many people lived here?"

"Not sure to be honest about ten million I think." Tristian had never been that interested in such things.

Merlin couldn't even imagine that many people "What just in this city?"

"Yeah, you don't realise now just how many people there were. It was getting ridiculous. But no one envisaged what would happen, but with that many people no one could keep up with the work when everyone began to get ill. There was over seven billion people in the world, I know that because my son was studying it at school." Tristian's voice went quiet as he remembered his old family now all dead. "Word came back before the end that it was happening all over the world, nowhere was spared. The aeroplanes had helped it travel, before we knew what was happening. I suppose there must have been some remote islands somewhere that were spared. People wanted to go to their families when it first started and before the governments could ban travel it was too late. Even afterward people were still using boats, they just wanted to see their loved ones. We don't even know where it started."

"I'm sorry" Merlin spoke softly "I can't imagine what it must have been like. I mean Papa told me but even so…."

Tristian pulled himself together "Enough of that, you know in many ways it's a better life now. Important things matter now, like food and shelter instead of the superficial greed for things."

"But not even being able to bury your dead!" Merlin looked at Tristian.

"Yeah I guess this place is full of exposed bones."

"Can we go back now, I think I have seen enough." Merlin went quiet as They made their way back up river. This trip had shown him how bad it must have been for everyone and brought home just how many people had died. It saddened him so much and made him realise just how lucky he had been to survive and be found by the people he had. His original capture had been bad, he could still on occasion remember some of it, when something triggered a memory, and he had suffered several episodes in his life. But on the whole, it could have been worse. He did believe what had happened to him had been fated, so he could reach the point in his life that he had.


	48. Chapter 48

Back in Camelot life went on everyone missed Merlin, no open more that his immediate family. Hunith was lost for a while and kept asking when he would be back, the twins continued to grow at a pace. Then one day, about six months after Merlin had left, a Raven landed on the open window ledge of the family home as the family were eating breakfast together. Arthur looked at it in surprise but it was Hunith who spoke first.

"Look Papa it has something tied to its leg!"

"So it has poppet" Arthur got up and slowly approached the large black bird. To his surprise it didn't fly away but let him remove the paper and he carefully opened it.

"Dear Papa. I hope this finds you all well, I have been travelling and seen many things. You will soon have a visit from a man, he is the leader of a settlement that lies near the coast past where London used to be, his name is Bayard. I have told him about you and Camelot and he is interested in meeting to discuss trade. I am now heading north, if you wish my friend will bring me a message. I am learning so much. I miss everyone and love to you all, Your loving son, Merlin."

Arthur handed the note to his wife. Then stood up and got some water and turned to Hunith "Darling will you run to the kitchen and ask Audrey for same raw rabbit scraps please. Tell her I will explain later"

Hunith immediately ran off to do as her father said. Arthur got some paper and a precious pencil.

"We had best write a reply and feed Merlin's friend." Conscious they needed to keep it brief so the bird to carry it without affecting its flight. When Hunith came back with the meat Arthur put it in a dish in front of the bird.

"Shall I get it some water Papa?" she asked

"Thank you Hunith, the nice bird had brought us a message from Merlin."

Hunith carefully filled a bowl and put in in front of the bird as it watched her "Thank you Mister bird, please tell Merlin we love him and I miss him"

Together the family wrote their reply and Arthur tied it on the birds leg and it took off without a backward glance.

The rest of Camelot were upset that they hadn't had the chance to send Merlin a message especially Morgana, Gwaine and Gaius.

Arthur laughed "I know it was a raven, but we couldn't have tied to much round his leg!"

The letter from Merlin was carefully passed round and once it made its way back to Mithian she placed it carefully between the pages of a precious book to keep it safe. Not knowing how long it would be before she heard from her eldest again. She wondered if he realised how he was missed. By everyone, and not just because his magic made life easier.

It was a good three weeks before a small group of men arrived on horseback. The leader introduced himself "My name is Bayard; your son Merlin gave me directions how to get here. I hope we can talk business." His voice was gruff, he was a big man who was about the same age as Arthur's uncle had been. He had a well-kept beard and looked fit for his age. The men with him we all but one clearly capable of looking after themselves. The last man was nervous looking and about the same age as Merlin. Bayard turned to introduce him "This our sorcerer, Gilli, your son thought it would be a good idea if he met a Morgana"

Arthur frowned so Gilli continued "My magic has awakened and it seem I can scrye, communicate over distance using a bowl. He thought it might be a skill Morgana could learn and help our two groups keep in touch."

Arthur smiled. "Well whatever my son says, when it comes to magic he's the expert. You said your magic woke?" there was puzzlement in the blonde's voice.

Bayard decided to explain. "It seems about eighteen months ago in most settlements some people started to realise they had developing powers, almost as if they had led dormant. Some others showed them earlier but not many and their powers were week. Your son said you had a man like that, Alator?" Bayard paused. "There seemed to be one or two in every settlement and all with differing powers. Merlin seemed to think it was due to magic sensing it was time to come out again. But I haven't met anyone like Merlin, his powers are extraordinary. I wanted him to say but he wouldn't, said once he had done what he had to do he was coming back here."

By then the other group members had gathered in from the fields and heard what the visitor said. Gwaine glared at the man. "He's ours! You can't have him"

Arthur looked at his friend. "Don't you let Merlin hear you say that. I don't think he belongs to us. And after…." Arthur stopped realising what he was about to say was a betray of confidence in front of strangers.

Luckily Gwaine realised as well. Merlin had hated thinking anyone had control of him after Cenred. "Yeah well, I just meant we won't give Merls up without a fight."

Morgana arrived and after quick introductions disappeared with Gilli. While Gwaine showed Bayard and his other men where they would sleep and then to the eating area. They still tended to eat communally, it made more sense and allowing just a few people to cook for everyone freed people up for other jobs. It also promoted a close group cohesion, something Arthur felt must be maintained if they were to all work together for the good of all. He didn't want to see the mistakes of the past repeated.

Later that day they all met up once more and sat round the large table. Bayard explained once more that he wanted closer ties with Camelot, in trade and more importantly to him in defence and also the chance for the survivors to meet up and form relationships. "After all each of the groups has a limited gene pool and it wouldn't do to weaken humanity."

Leon nodded "I agree, it seems a good idea. So how do we go about it? I mean we all live so far apart and I don't suppose any group can afford to be sending people traveling to keep in touch."

Morgana stood up "Gilli has been helping me, Merlin thought I would be a good candidate and I think he is right. Gilli is teaching me to scrye, communicate using a bowl and my powers. I have only just started, its hard but OI think with practice I can do it."

Gilli looked at the gathering. "Merlin taught me, and he is going to teach someone in each group he meets up with. That way we can pass messages back and forth. He thinks with practice we will be able to communicate over vast distances. He wants. When he is ready to call a meeting of most of the settlements. To unite us, but still allow us to be separate. So, if any disease hits we will be isolated enough to give some protection."

Morgana looked at her brother "Your son is a smart man"

Arthur looked at Mithian and smiled, clearly very proud "I know that"

Bayard spoke once more "We can also each build on our strengths and help each other. Although I for one am loathe to develop any sort of currency, I don't know what you think?"

"I agree, doing what we are means everyone does their fair share. Yes, we have our own jobs but we are all equal. Money complicates things." Arthur looked serious. "In our old-world money became too important. I was one of the wealthy ones but I was no better than someone in a 'lesser' job. We were all needed and now even more so."

The conversation continued well into the night. Later as everyone settled down for the night. Mithian turned to her husband. "You sounded like you meant that about money"

"I did, there was a great imbalance before I'm not suggesting some sort of communist society. Just a fairer one. We need to correct the mistakes of the past do we don't make them again. I mean everyone needs to work, it might be different sorts of work but everyone should be valued. I don't want to go back to a selfish society. I mean I can see it won't be long before Gaius needs to do less, but he can still be useful, and a valued member of our extended family. I suppose a bit like the 'Camelot' of legend we create a round table approach."

Mithian hugged the blonde "You are a good man, you could have easily taken control and sat back, made yourself a King Arthur, but you haven't, even though everyone here sees you as our leader."


	49. Chapter 49

Sorry for such a long wait. Short chapter but better than waiting any longer.

...

The meeting with Bayard and his group was a profitable one for everyone. It also gave Arthur and Mithian chance to talk about Merlin and find out how he was doing. No one was surprised to hear how well thought of Merlin was, he had quickly made friends and seemed to be getting more confident.

"Merlin said to tell you he was going to head up north and contact groups there, but hoped to be back next summer." Bayard said "He wants to contact as many groups as he can. Merlin said he approached all the groups with caution and has been very careful before exposing his powers. There are some groups he moved on quickly from. It seems not everyone has learnt the lessons of the past." Bayard paused "Once we become more in contact with one another we need to decide what to do about such groups, they could be a threat to us all."

"Maybe we need a collective response, like some sort of trouble shooters" Gwaine suggested.

"That's all well and good but I don't think we have the people for that" Bayard said. "I personally am hoping enough magic users come forward and can deal with trouble"

Arthur looked troubled by that idea "I don't think we should expect that!" he said shortly "Merlin for example is a sensitive person, it would do him no good to be doing all our dirty work. Besides we need to all work together. I know Merlin would rather use his powers for good and for the balance."

"Well no good worrying about it now" Bayard replied "But as long as we can rely on each other support, with this scrying we can at least get in contact with each other."

"I think that is a good idea" Arthur said and he looked at the others gathered round. "What do you all think"

Annis nodded "I think you are both right, but we will need to sort out something more permanent at some stage."

"Yes, I agree, but we have to realise that some groups will have different ideas and priorities, Ones we may not agree with. Do you intend to enforce our views on them?" Gaius asked "Because that way leads back to the problems the world had before."

"I don't see as we will need to Gaius, unless of course it leads to conflict. We can't allow all our hard work to be ruined because of other greed." Leon said "But I know for instance from Tristian and Isolde that there is one group that allows polygamous partnerships and has other ideas that may be strange to us, but if it works for them and they are all happy what's the problem"

Gwaine grinned and looked at his wife "I don't think I would get away with that!" then winking at Eira he became serious and continued "But what about that group we heard about who are ruled over by one person and they have very strict rules, Tristian says some of them aren't happy but they aren't allowed to leave? Surely we should be able to help them?"

"Maybe in the future Gwaine, but who's to say their way is any better than ours. After all some people aren't happy with how we confine wrong doers" Arthur admitted.

"These are all questions for the future, once we are more secure in ourselves and what we want. That's what I think you son is doing, collecting ideas and views" Bayard admitted. "But we can at least speak between ourselves and start to think of the long-term future of our country, or indeed our world"

The group stayed for a week and this gave the two groups chance to exchange ideas and for Gilli and Morgana to practice their scrying. Mordred also found he has a certain knack for it as well.

Once Bayard's group set off back to their own group they stayed in contact. And by using this method found they were communicating with several groups. Often in a chain reaction, as very few of the selected people could scrye over great distances. But the benefits were soon visible as information passed back and forward problems were solved much easier, with so few 'experts' in any given field in the population. This transfer of information was proving invaluable. The raven continued with occasional visit and with that and information that was being sent through to Morgana and Mordred Camelot heard from or about Merlin with increased frequency.

Then as the nights got lighter once more they heard from Merlin. He wanted all the groups to send a delegation to the west of what was once England. He wanted them to head for Stonehenge. Asking for at least six from each group, people who could make decisions for the rest, both young and older from each community. They were to travel with enough food to get there and back and to stay for a week or more.

This was controversial as it was one of the busiest times and also Merlin was asking for ALL groups to attend, no matter what their views. Even the ones he had not visited personally. After a discussion Camelot decided to send Arthur and they rest were selected by a draw. It was a happy Gwaine, Mordred who got to go from the men. To everyone's surprise Gaius asked if he could go, to represent the oldies as he put it. It took much persuasion but everyone agreed in the end. Especially after Elyan strengthened the cart for their supplies and Gaius could ride in comfort.

Morgana had wanted to go, but relented and removed her name from the draw when she realised that one of their two scryers should remain in Camelot. But Gwen was picked to represent the woman although again Mithian wanted to go, so she could see Merlin, but it would be unfair for two of the same family to go. Freya and Colin were going from the younger generation. Again, Morgana wasn't happy with her daughter going, but with Arthur and Gwaine to look after her she surrendered. Leon and Morgana together with Annis would stay behind and look after running the place. After making sure they had everything they needed the group set of. Mordred was to use his magic to follow the metal trace Merlin was sending him.


	50. Chapter 50

As the group approached the ancient monument they were surprised by the amount of people already there. Making a small camp amongst the shrubs that had grown up Arthur set out with Gwaine to speak to their neighbours and find out of Merlin had arrived yet. They were to be disappointed, but not surprised, after all Merlin had been travelling far and wide. They did however find another old friend…..Balinor. He was with a group that had arrived from the old Kent coast. It seemed he had travelled across the channel and discovered how people were coping there. Going back with Arthur and Gwaine he sat over the camp fire and told them of his travels.

"It seems most folk no matter where they are from are doing much the same, the majority trying to learn from the mistakes of the past and a few trying to take over, by force, what remains." He said sadly. "Merlin, I understand has seen the group I travelled with, they speak highly of him" Balinor was proud of his son and what he was doing. "The other thing that's happening on the continent is magic is awakening in the land. I spoke to a man in Britany who is from the druid equivalent there, He seems to think it will gradually build up and is waiting for the leader of the legends to appear." Balinor hesitated "I am not sure if it is supposed to be the same one. I hope not!"

Balinor frowned "Why now? That's what I want to know, I mean why not after the first world war or any when else for that matter."

Arthur nodded "I agree, but then I suppose even with the deaths then it was nothing like now. With the huge numbers involved it's like a cleansing has taken place. We have so few people left. From the contacts, we have had with other groups it seems they all have a cross section of ages and sexes. Enough to rebuild but only in a small way, a more sustainable way."

"You mean that it was planned by some higher being" Gwaine said scornfully "I don't believe that for a second, just pure chance."

"I for one like the idea of something looking after us, but not something that would allow all those deaths" Gwen said softly.

A figure, draped in a large, hooded, travelling cape had been standing nearby and at hearing what Gwen said stepped forward and spoke "It had to happen Gwen, for the balance to be restored. The goddess didn't want what happened but the earth had to be cleansed. We did it to ourselves she is just allowing us to recover and go back to the old ways." The voice was rich and mature, but although changed, everyone knew immediately who it was.

Arthur swung round and took a couple of steps forward and hugged the figure "Son!" he gasped.

The figure threw of the hood and smiled "Yes, it is I. It's good to see you all again" Merlin was noticeably older and had short but well-kept facial hair and although clearly still slender, even under the cape it was clear he had gained muscle and filled out. With that he was surrounded and hugged from all sides. With both his father's there as well as Gwaine, Gwen and Gaius, all of whom had always been very close to Merlin the young man was almost swept of his feet.

Amid the laughter Merlin smiled broadly "Can I sit before you crush me?" with that they all sat round the fire. Freya and Colin the last to finally great Merlin. The Warlock looked at them "You are both so much bigger than I remember, I know I have been gone over two years…."

Arthur rubbed his hand through Merlin's longer than he remembered hair. "They aren't the only ones who have changed, your hair rivals Gwaine's!"

Gwaine looked offended "Never!" he protested.

Merlin smiled "Don't worry Gwaine no one can rival your hair not even Aunty Morgana's"

"It's so good to see you again" Arthur said with feeling, he had missed his eldest son. "And with Balinor back it's like we are all together once more. I hope you both intend to return with us to Camelot"

Balinor looked at Arthur "If I am welcome" he said seriously "I think I am getting to old for all this travelling, and I have learnt that nothing will bring my Hunith back, I can't keep running away."

Arthur looked at the other man in surprise "Of course, you were always welcome" then looking at Merlin his eyebrow rose in an unspoken question.

Merlin gave a small smile "Once I have spoken to all here I will come home. As yet I do not know if I will stay, but I miss you all"

"So why are we all here?" Gwen asked the young man "That's if you don't mind me asking"

Merlin again smiled "Wait and find out!" he teased. "The last groups should be here tonight. I sent messages so you would all arrive about the same time. I kept you until last as I knew you wouldn't want to wait." He looked at Arthur with some nervousness "You don't mind do you, only I don't want to have to repeat myself or have people accusing me of favouritism. I have been careful to keep this all neutral."

"No son, we don't mind, but don't blame us for being curious. We were about to eat will you join us?" Arthur offered He was proud of how grown up his son was and didn't want to make anything harder for him.

"I couldn't" Merlin said with some hesitation. "I might be sick if I do. I have been working for this so long now, its kept me away from you all and I don't want to mess up"

Balinor put his hand on his son's shoulder "You won't, you have to much of your mother in you for that, she could sort everyone's problems out, even before they knew they had any"

Merlin stood up "I need to go and prepare." With that he put his hood up and walked off. As he did his raven flew down and landed on his shoulder. Squawking as it did so.

As the sun began to set the people began to walk towards the stone circle and went inside it. There were a few hundred people. Arthur had spoken to many, each group was 5 or 6 strong, some form the larger settlements had more. They had come from all corners of mainland Britain with one group from Ireland and one from mainland Europe. Some of the groups were made up of representatives from several smaller settlements, who couldn't afford to lose people at such a busy time of the year. All had come without question to Merlin's call. To Arthur that said a lot about his son and the man he had grown into.

As the night progressed, singing broke out. It was after all the shortest night and many people had taken up the old calendar that followed the seasons. As it became lighter Merlin approached the centre of the stones and sat on the floor and appeared to be waiting. The sun began to rise over the horizon through the stones as Merlin and many others watched the heel stone. Merlin stood up and silence descended.

Merlin spoke his voice clear and sure. "I have visited as many communities as I could and spoken to you all of the trials since the great deaths. We have talked of what your hopes and fears were. As I travelled I discovered, as have you all, that magic is wakening once more to the land. This will help us to rebuild our lives, in a way that will nurture the land and those who live by mother nature's bounty. We have been given another chance. A chance to leave behind the greed of the past and help the land recover from the plundering and harm our past lives were doing to mother earth. But we do need to communicate, to encourage mixing of our groups to mutual benefit. Also, to allow the human gene pool to become robust enough, our young and old need to mix and find love. We will also need to join together to guard against those who wish to benefit from others work, to steal and harm. For there are those who haven't learnt anything. I have been welcomed by most, with understanding of my powers and my wish only to use them for good. Magic is a tool like a knife it can be used for good and harm. Those with awakening magic must be helped to follow the right path, and we need strong leadership to help us make just and proper rules that reflect how we want our societies to be." Merlin paused looking round before continuing. "Many of you have said you wish to remain in small communities, that it is safer if disease reappears, also that in small groups you can manage the land better. This is your right. But you also need to be able to get help and the scrying your magic users are learning will help us to help each other. By getting you all together I hope that you can chose a leader, not one to lord over you but to turn to in times of dispute. By coming here at this time, I hope that the magic in the land will help guide us, it has guided me, through my dreams and visions as I have travelled through special places. I ask the earth now to the time of solstice to help us to choose wisely."

As Merlin stopped speaking the sun broke over the horizon and showed over the heel stone as the first rays bounced off the stone a woman in white appeared.

"Earth Mother" Merlin said with reverence. "You have honoured us and made your self-known to us your people, tell us what you require of us."

Arthur, like all the others was silent, as a voice that seemed to be more in his head than being spoken said. "I want nothing of you children of the land, other than your happiness and that you return to balance to the land that was so cruelly torn from it by your greed. Live your lives without harming others or the land and its creatures. Take only that that can be replaced. Learn the lessons of the past and the tools you need will return as will the magic continue to rise, together with all the creatures that once were. Emrys I charge you and other like you to advise those who need it. I also change you and the once and future King to watch over the people and make Albion real, for all mankind. I am called many things to many people and I care not what anyone calls me. Nor indeed if they chose to follow me, I only ask you take the chance you have been given and change the past. Follow you King and his Warlock, they with their knights of old will become the courage strength, bravery, honesty and truth that with magic will rebuild your world. He who draws Excalibur from its rest is the rightful King"

With that she seemed to fade and take to the wind. Merlin looked round at everyone and then held Arthur's gaze in his. Holding out his hand he beckoned his second father forward before kneeling at Arthur's feet. "You Arthur Pendragon are the once and future King, you will not reign like a King but be there for your people to hold the peace and settle disputes. Draw Excalibur from its rest and fulfil your destiny"

A voice from one side shouted "Why him!"

Merlin nodded and pointed at the heel stone that was shimmering, out of the shimmer formed a sword rising from the stone. "This sword…Excalibur has been hidden by the Earth Mother for generations. It is the sword of justice and can only be welded by the Once and Future King, let all try to remove it. Only the true King will be able to draw it from its sheath"

Arthur looked at the sword incredulously "You have to be joking!"

Merlin smiled once more "Not I" he said "Why do you think you were the one that found me all those years ago. It is written and has been written since the beginning of time. The Once and Future King will rise again when he is most needed and with the Warlock Emrys shall save mankind and rebuild Albion."

Then looking at the people around him Merlin told them "Try please. But first so no one accuses me of interference, I will ask that I be bound with cold iron." Looking across at a blacksmith that came with one of the groups he beckoned hem over. Merlin had already asked him to make some cold iron shackles. "I only ask that my birth father places them on me and removes them once all is done.

Balinor looked at his son "They will hurt you!"

"It is only for a short time" Merlin assured him "And who else but my birth father should do this?"

Reluctantly Balinor did as asked. The minute the cold iron closed around Merlin's wrists he fell to the ground.

Gwaine looked livid "Let's not waste time I will go first" he said and approached the stone and whatever he did the sword would not move. One by one the others tried and failed.

Balinor looked at Arthur "For heaven's sake man do it, before our son suffers more." He looked at Merlin who was clearly in a great deal of distress. His colour was grey and his breathing rapid and rasping. It had taken a couple of hours for all gathered to try.

Arthur stepped forward and grasping the sword pulled. As he did a light come from the stone and bathed everyone in a golden glow. Balinor stepped forward and quickly removed the cold iron from his son, who gasped out as his magic burst out.

Arthur stood holding the sword high. Merlin was helped to his feet and walked unsteadily towards Arthur. Once there he spoke once more. His voice still shaky from the ordeal. Once more he kneeled before his foster father and king of old. "I Merlin Emrys, son of Hunith and Balinor, Warlock of prophesy, pledge my magic to you Arthur Pendragon the reborn Once and Future King of Albion."

Gwaine let out a cheer that was soon taken up by the rest until everyone was cheering and slapping each other on the back. Then Gwaine also knelt before Arthur "I to pledge my loyalty to you" he looked across at Merlin "And to you Merlin Emrys"

One by one people came forward to pledge their loyalty much to both men's embarrassment.

Merlin blushed furiously, Arthur looked at him and smiled, then held up Excalibur as people fell silent Arthur spoke. "Between us we have bought a feast, let us celebrate the Longest day and the start of a better world for us all."

The feasting went on well into the morning as they broke their fast. Then gradually everyone started to talk. Discussing all that they needed to do, what common ground they all had and what differences they wanted to keep in each group. Each group said what they had to offer the others and what help they themselves wanted. That evening as each group returned to their own fires Merlin sat near Colin and Freya. Arthur was pleased to see his son apparently able to let his responsibilities drop for long enough to act like a young man of his age should be able to and relax.

Once the meeting started to dissolve and the small parties left to travel back to their settlements the Camelot group packed up and started on their way. With so much done Arthur wanted to get home to his wife and other children. Merlin was to return with them. Hopefully for a long stay, although neither Balinor nor Arthur had asked not wanting to be disappointed. Balinor already saying he intended to stay put this time. It was a joyous Camelot that welcomed them home Merlin was quickly mobbed by everyone and Mithian and his siblings wouldn't let him out of their site. Morgana, Gaius and the other original members of the group weren't much better. It took several days for everything to settle. Even then there were long meetings to tell everyone what the plans were to rebuild their country. It had been decided at Stonehenge to use Albion instead of England or Great Britain. Everyone felt that a new start should mean a break from the past, and as magic had returned the old name of Albion was felt appropriate by all.

to be continued


	51. Chapter 51

One of the first things Arthur did when he got home was place Excalibur on the wall in their home. He asked Merlin to put protection over it. One, so that the children didn't hurt themselves on it, and also to make sure no one touched it. Merlin had stressed several times the importance of this not happening. The warlock had explained that in the past it had been forged in a dragon's breath. It could kill the undead and other magical beings, and that it had been forged for King Arthur. Adding that "It is for you and you alone to weld. One day the magical creatures will return, but this time we must try to protect then all."

Things soon settled back to some degree of normality with Merlin reconnecting with his siblings and his three parents, his relationship with Balinor was more like an uncle, than that of a father, with Arthur having cemented his place in the young man's life. It seemed that the country was settling down and more magic was becoming apparent. It was welcomed as on the whole it made life easier. Merlin made sure that no one misused the magic and with Morgana, Arthur and the leaders of the other communities a series of rules were set out. Merlin was insistent that Magic was not to be used for everything, that people had to respect the land and give as much as they took. The Balance became the most important thing with no one wanting to damage their fragile new world. Any law breakers were sent to a series of off shore islands and magical barriers were placed. With other help Merlin made sure that no one on these islands could use weapons against another. Arthur with Bayard and some of the other leaders assessed the prisoners to check on their rehabilitation and whether they could be realised back into the wider community. Some choose to remain where they were, having friends and family. But it was a surprisingly few who reoffended.

Arthur proved to be a good leader and with Merlin at his side the new world was settling down. They had even been contacted from further afield and were gradually spreading their ideas and influence. Although it was felt by everyone better to remain in small communities that the land could support.

As time went on Morgana noticed that Merlin also seemed to be spending a lot of time with her daughter Freya. So, one day whilst working together with her brother in the fields, the seer, whose abilities had growing, pulled her brother to one side. Both of them enjoyed taking part in full community life and took their turns in the fields. "Arthur, we need to talk" Morgana kept her voice down so not to be overheard.

Arthur frowned "Whats the matter?" he could see his sister was really concerned. "Have you seen something?"

"I don't want you flying off the handle, so promise me you will listen" the brunette said earnestly.

"Morgs now you are worrying me" then looking at her face Arthur added "Ok spit it out I'll listen I promise."

Morgana was glad her brother had calmed down in the years since the great deaths. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "It's about Freya and Merlin, they are getting very close, maybe to close" she put her hand on her brothers arm "Don't get me wrong you know I love Merlin like a son but.."

Arthur frowned once more "You mean close as in…..close. More than friends"

Morgana blushed, something her brother had rarely seen "I do, I dreamt of them last night and…" she hesitated

Arthur gave a small smile "Well that's good, isn't it? they work well together, what's the problem?"

"Arthur! They are first cousins!" Morgana protested. "With the gene pool so small that can't be a good thing!"

Arthur laughed "You muppet! Have you forgotten they are no such thing? We adopted Merlin he doesn't have any of my blood. I wish he did have, but there is nothing to stop them if that's how they feel."

Morgana blushed and stuttered "Oh my god what an idiot!"

Her brother hugged her "I am glad you forgot…..even with Balinor here, it shows that he really in my son! Do you have any other objection? Have you seen anything?"

"No of course not, I mean that's great, it's just that with the decision to try and keep the gene pool clean I thought…" blushing once more she looked at Arthur. "How could I have forgotten, I have been worrying myself. I didn't dare say anything to Leon he is so protective of Freya!"

"I think Merlin has proved his worth to the community here. And I think Freya will be good for him. But shall we let them sort themselves out, rather than say or do anything?" Arthur said "I don't think Merlin for one will be happy otherwise. His time from us has matured him. And he has taken on a great deal of responsibility"

"So have you" Morgana pointed out "Effective leader of Albion. King Arthur you might say!" referring to a long standing joke from their childhood

"That's not as grand as it sounds Morgs, our census isn't total but there are very few people left. And I have no powers, more of an arbitrator for disputes. We will all continue much as before, but with a bit more communication, and cooperation. Don't forget you have a large roll, you and Mordred." It had been decided that since Camelot had two seers they would be the centre for communication with all other settlements. "I don't think I could do it if not for you and Merlin." Then he grinned "And Mithian as well, before you say anything. The whole settlement is important we have a great group here."

"The centre core of which you selected back in London" Morgana pointed out. "That seems a life time ago, but then I suppose it is" she paused. "Do you think I'm strange when I say it's a better life now?"

Arthur hugged his sister "No I don't because I agree, it is much more fulfilling than sitting in an office, our life was so superficial then. Besides I wouldn't have Merlin would I. When I think of that old life, and I don't often, it's with despair that we were all so willfully ignorant. We humans deserved what happened, even if it was a brutal and horrid time. I don't mean all those people deserved to die, just that we all knew it couldn't continue but hid our heads in the sand."

"I agree, hindsight is like that. Do you remember all the clothes and shoes I had? I didn't need them. Mind you I miss some of the conveniences. As for Merlin, no you wouldn't have met and that in itself would have been a tragedy, that boy changed us all for the better. I'm sorry for what I said, Merlin is the best of us all" Morgana said sincerely "I will be proud if my daughter captures his heart."

"And I will be happy for the pair of them" Arthur ruffled his sister hair, something Morgana's London self would have had a fit about. "Don't worry your head, as I said I'm flattered you forgot we don't share blood. Come on it will be dark soon and we need to finish before supper"

Merlin and Freya were unaware that their budding romance had been observed. It fact Merlin would have been surprised, as he had been careful not to cause gossip about them. Whilst he had been away he had frequently thought about the girl who he had practically been brought up with as a sister. He found her quiet and kind manner seemed to fit with his in a way no one else had. He loved his sisters but, as close as they were, even Hunith didn't affect him the way that Freya did. His absence had allowed him to mature and understand himself better and once back he realised that his feelings for Freya where not at all sister like. He was pleased to find she felt the same about him. But he also wanted her to not be under any pressure to date him. So, he did his best to be discrete, but at the same time didn't use his magic to hide their meetings, in case someone thought the worst. The young warlock didn't want to compromise Freya's good reputation. They had time on their hands, he had found a reason to stay. Finding out that Freya had some signs of magic to him was the icing on the cake. He wouldn't have care if she hadn't but at least she would have more understanding of his destiny.

In the end, their relationship reached a point where Merlin went to Leon and Morgana and asked for permission to marry Freya. On getting permission, the word soon spread and it was decided that they would marry at the annual Stonehenge visit so all the groups could send someone. Merlin was greatly respected. But they also had a smaller ceremony at Camelot before they left so everyone there could attend. Mithian, Arthur and Balinor couldn't have been prouder of the Warlock. But it was at the Stonehenge festival that the real surprise occurred. The Earth mother appeared once more and blessed the couple and as she did so out of the mist came Unicorns, fairies, and many strange and by then unknown creatures of magic. The last of which was a pair of Dragons.

The Earth Mother smiled at the Warlock "Magic has returned to this land, the Once and Future King and you Emrys have fulfilled your destiny. Balance has been restored and the creature of magic have awoken from their long slumber. The villi of the streams and all other creature are back. Look after them and you will all prosper. You Emrys are the first of a new line of Dragonlords. Listen to their words and remember you are there kin."

Then she looked at Arthur "And it is your duty to listen to your Warlock, and protect him, as he will protect you, for only together can you keep your new world safe."

Before she faded she blessed the gathered and then faded away. Leaving the new world to grow and prosper.

The End


End file.
